Majikku no Seirei
by Rei-Kuhori
Summary: Takes place directly after the second movie. Kurama and Hiei are transported to the wizarding world via a Portkey, and are sent to Hogwarts because of a misunderstanding. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Majikku no Seirei

**Genre:** Action/Romance/General

**Rating:** PG-13. Might go up.

**Summary:** Takes place directly after the second movie. Kurama and Hiei are transported to the wizarding world via a Portkey, and are sent to Hogwarts because of a misunderstanding. Overdone? A bit. So I'm spicing it up. Oh, and by the way, this is YAOI. Don't like yaoi? LEAVE NOW.

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho and all related characters and logos are owned and copyrighted by Yoshiriro Togashi/Shueisha, Fuji TV, St. Pierrot. Licensed by FUNimation ® Productions, Ltd.

**

* * *

**

"Yuusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did that bastard really die?"

"Who knows? Perhaps he's hiding among us now."

"...dude, don't even joke about that. It's not funny."

"Yeah, well, even if he was, we'd kick his ass again, right guys?"

"Yeah!"

Jaganshi Hiei snorted as the other members of the Reikai Tantei celebrated, a bit tiredly, their victory over the Meikai. I doubt any of us are even up to fighting even a weak-class youkai at this point.

A slight chuckle caught his ears and he glanced over at Kurama, who stifled another giggle and smiled at him.

"Can you blame them, Hiei? It's part of the human nature, once getting over a fright, they tend to laugh. It's a psychological fact." He tucked a strand of red hair behind his ear.

"Hn." Hiei retorted. He scanned the redhead, trying to see if there were any wounds on the slender body that were critical. The gash across his stomach that had been half-healed and then torn open again was still oozing blood, and was probably painful. But if Kurama was in pain, he didn't show it, and simply arched an eyebrow at Hiei's gaze.

"I'm fine. You look bruised, though. And tired. You should come back with me."

"Hn."

"Let me re-phrase: you're coming back with me so I can patch you up."

"Hn."

"Actually, it's sort of non-negotiable. Sorry."

"Hn."

"I knew you'd agree." He winked, sighed, and sat down on a fallen piece of rubble, one hand unconsciously moving to his stomach.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

Kurama smirked ever-so-slightly, somewhat proud of himself for almost completely translating Hiei's monosyllabic speech. He shrugged. "Not too badly. It'll heal, provided it doesn't get infected."

Yuusuke stretched. "Well, I say we go home. I'm exhausted, but I want to check on Keiko before I crash." He lifted Botan easily, and jerked his head towards the direction of Genkai's temple. "Shall we?"

Kuwabara coughed. "Uh, Urameshi...how're we supposed to get home? You kind of blew up the stairs."

Yuusuke, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. "Did I? Uh...well..."

Hinageshi giggled. "You two can come on my oar and I'll fly you down with Botan." She glanced at Kurama and Hiei. "I'll come back up for you two, is that okay?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Hn."

"What?"

"Hiei says 'Fine, but make it fast.'"

"How'd you get that out of 'Hn'?"

Kurama smiled triumphantly. "Practice."

"Hn. Kitsune no baka."

"Oh shush." Kurama retorted.

Hinageshi summoned her oar and mounted, motioning for Kuwabara and Yuusuke to join her. She flew off over the side of the building and disappeared from view.

Kurama sighed faintly.

Hiei frowned at him, arching one eyebrow.

"I told you, I'm fine." Kurama took one hand and pressed it to his stomach on instinct, then took it off, catching himself. He grimaced as his hand came away bloody. "Mostly."

"Kurama?"

"What is it?"

Hiei bent down, picking up a raggedy old boot. "Did you see this before?"

Kurama frowned, coming over to him. "No..." He bent slightly to examine it. "I didn't notice it..." He reached out to take it from the fire demon, but as his hand touched it, something jerked below his navel and they were whisked off somewhere, flying through a whirl of color.

"Dammit kitsune, what did you do!?"

* * *

Hiei groaned softly, forcing his mind into consciousness. He sat up, blinking stars out his eyes. _'That's the last time I ask Kurama's opinion on anything.'_

_'Wait.'_

"Kurama;" He said out loud.

"Right here." Kurama said faintly, sitting up next to Hiei. Hiei winced. The redhead's voice was laced with pain.

Hiei stood up, holding out a hand to Kurama and hauling him to his feet, allowing the kitsune to lean against him. He _hated_ feeling uncertain, but he didn't seem to have a choice. "Where are we, Kurama?"

Kurama looked around them, brilliant emerald eyes calculating rapidly. "Well, we were transported pretty quickly, and I don't recognize our surroundings. But I don't think it's Makai."

"In other words, you have no idea where we are."

Kurama gave him a sheepish smile. "Right you are."

Hiei rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of; "Useless fox." He looked around. They were in a back alley of sorts, he noticed a few trash barrels to one side. "We've got two choices right now, Kurama. The brick wall, or the door."

"Dealer's choice;" Kurama said, probably referring to the fact that Hiei was supporting more than half of his weight.

Hiei shrugged, heading towards the door, keeping his arm firmly around Kurama's waist. He pushed it open with his foot.

"Ah, there you are." A pleasant voice greeted them.

Hiei swung around, jerking Kurama accidentally in the process. He gave the wincing redhead a sympathetic glance and turned to the man who addressed them.

Though he was sitting, Hiei could tell the man was tall, with long silver hair and an equally long beard. Half-moon spectacles covered his sparkling blue eyes, and he gave them a cheerful smile. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, gentlemen."

Kurama fainted.

Hiei blinked.

This was definitely the strangest post-fight experience of his life.

* * *

I know, I know, it sucks so far, but bear with me, it'll get better, I have this all mapped out. Yaoi in later chapters.


	2. Information

Yay, chapter two! Big thanks to ButteredOnions (a.k.a. Niyali) for beta-ing for me! Luv ya!

Standard disclaimers apply, unfortunately.

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Kurama's mind swam slowly into focus, forcing his body out of the dark warmth of sleep. The first thing he noticed was the dull ache echoing through his body. He forced himself to think intelligibly, opening his eyes.

"Oh, you are awake." He jumped, startled. "Who are..."

The silver haired man smiled at him, eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses. "Professor Albus Dumbledore, at your service."

Kurama arched one eyebrow. _'Okay, Hiei and I were transported to another place by an old boot. We ended up in an alley, and we went into some pub...and now this guy is acting like he knows us. Interesting. I might as well play his little game for now.'_ "My name is—"

"He knows who you are, fox." Hiei said mildly from behind Dumbledore. "It seems we were brought here by accident, but evidently the old man here knows that already."

"I see." Kurama sat up slowly, looking around him. They appeared to be in a bedroom of sorts. "Where are we? What happened after I..."

"Fainted." Hiei said shortly.

"You gave your friend here quite a fright;" Dumbledore added, an amused smile on his face.

"Did I? Hiei, you shouldn't have worried."

"Hn;" Hiei looked away. "I wasn't worried. I was..." Finding no words to describe what he had been feeling—which actually had been worry—he resorted back to monosyllabic speech. "Hn."

Kurama smiled. He knew what Hiei meant, even if the demon wouldn't say it out loud. He looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

"You are;" Dumbledore said; "in the Leaky Cauldron. It's a meeting place of sorts, one of the most famous wizarding pubs."

Kurama blinked. "Wizarding?"

"Yes, wizarding." Dumbledore said happily. "But more on that in a moment. You see, a Portkey—an object that is enchanted to take people to a certain place at a certain time—transported you here you here. The Portkey you found was supposed to bring the Japanese representatives of the Ministry of Magic here. We put it on the roof of a building, we didn't expect civilians to be up there."

Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances. "There won't be many civilians up there now;" Hiei muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked curiously, having apparently not heard the remark.

"Nothing." Kurama said with a small smile. "Please continue."

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Anyways, you happened to find the Portkey. We planned to wipe your memories and send you back to Japan, but both of you needed some medical attention;" Kurama's hand flew to his stomach on instinct. "and on closer inspection, we discovered that you have amazing magical energies."

Hiei blinked. "Magical energies?"

"I think he means he noticed our youki;" Kurama guessed, looking uncertainly at Dumbledore. "But how...?"

"I suppose, your—youki, did you say?—became apparent when we were trying to heal that nasty cut across your belly." Dumbledore answered, watching the two demons with an interested expression.

"Tried, being the key word, apparently;" Kurama said dryly, wincing.

"Yes. The wound should have been healed easily enough, but we couldn't close it, even with advanced spells. I don't suppose you know why?" Kurama remained silent. "Ah, not important." He stood. "I think, Mr. Minamino, that you should rest. I'll return later, to see if you're up to joining me for dinner."

Kurama nodded. Come to think of it, he was tired... "

Very well. Good evening, then." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kurama slumped back against the pillows.

"Dear Inari."

"Hn." Hiei agreed. He pulled the chair from the room's desk, carrying it over to the bed and sitting backwards on it. "Kurama. Why wouldn't the wound close?"

"Why would I know that?"

Hiei's stare was cool and calm. "You do know. Tell me why."

Kurama averted his eyes. "Kuronue always put poison on his blades." At Hiei's sharp intake of breath, he looked back. "Not a deadly poison. It just keeps the wounds from being closed using rei. Clearly it keeps magic from working, as well."

Hiei nodded, his expression kept carefully blank. "How long will it take to heal, then?"

Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably the same amount of time it would take if I were a normal human."

Hiei snorted. "Not likely."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you were a normal human, you'd be dead already. Go to sleep."

* * *

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room had already struck seven when Kurama next woke.

"About time." Hiei commented.

Kurama hid a yawn behind his hand. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Hiei shrugged. "The more sleep you get, the faster you heal."

"Oh." He sat up. "Did Dumbledore come by again?"

Hiei nodded. "About twenty minutes ago. He said he thought you'd wake up soon, and that we should go downstairs when you did, if you felt up for it."

"I'm up for it." Kurama got out of bed, stretching. "What are you looking at?"

Hiei shrugged, pointing to the wardrobe. "He left extra clothes. I think he noticed your taste."

"Oh, Inari, they're _gorgeous_!" Kurama exclaimed, pulling out a long, blood red silk robe with an oriental-style collar. The pattern was a dragon twining around the robe with roses here and there. He held it up to his body.

"What do you think?" Hiei swallowed. The color of the robe matched his hair exactly, and only seemed to accentuate the deep green of Kurama's eyes. "Fine. Just get dressed so we can go."

"Not so fast, there, you." Kurama said firmly. "There're things in here for you, too, and you can hardly go down in torn pants and nothing else." He raised his eyebrows. "I think a bath would be justified as well."

Hiei glared at him. "There is no way you're getting me to wear one of those ridiculous things."

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to wear one of these ridiculous things."

Kurama gave him a cheerful smile. "You look great, though."

Hiei scowled at him. The black robe was similar to the cloak he usually wore, just longer and with a hood. Still, he didn't see why it was necessary for Kurama to shove him into a tub of water as well.

"Are you still fretting about the bath?"

"I smell like a girl." Hiei said darkly. Kurama rolled his eyes, tying his hair into a high ponytail, and then buttoning the clasps on his robe. "You smell like a civilized person. When was the last time you took a bath, anyways?"

"Shut up."

Kurama laughed. "Fine, be mad at me. But I made you look like presentable, and that's good enough for me." He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, slipping into a pair of slippers that matched the robe. "Do I look okay?"

"You're unnecessarily vain." Hiei said, starting out the door. "Can we just get this over with?"

Kurama sighed, falling into step behind his friend. "You know, I don't understand you sometimes. Why do you have to be ? I mean, would it kill you to change your clothes or something every now and then?"

"Gee;" Hiei said sarcastically. "Let's look at my options. I can wear the same thing every day, but have people know who I am. Or, I could wear the same style of clothing all the time, and have people think I'm a female. It's _such_ a difficult choice."

Kurama glared at him. "I do _not_ get mistaken for a girl."

Someone whistled behind them as they went down the stairs. "Cute girlfriend, shorty!"

Both demons turned around and gave the boy such deadly glares that he turned on his heel and bolted.

"I'm not sure which pisses me off more, you being mistaken for a girl, you being mistaken for my girlfriend, or being called short." Hiei muttered. He glanced at the redhead, smirking. "Now what were you saying about not being mistaken for a girl?"

"Shut up." He gave Hiei a mock slap upside the head. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Mutual, I'm sure."

"You really are just incorrigible sometimes—oh, there's Dumbledore." Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm, pulling him over to where the wizard was waving to them.

"Konbanwa, gentlemen." Dumbledore greeted them pleasantly, pulling out chairs for them.

"Good evening to you as well, Professor." Kurama returned, gently shoving Hiei down and taking a seat. "Thank you for the clothing. The robes are beautiful."

"And you look stunning." Dumbledore said smoothly. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." _'Great. An adolescent and an old man in the same night. Just my luck.' _"So...Professor. Are Hiei and I going to go back to Tokyo?"

"That would depend on two things." Dumbledore said, leaning forward and twining his long fingers together.

"And those are?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Firstly, if you're fit to travel. And secondly...what you would say to learning magic?"

"I'd say no." Hiei replied. Kurama kicked him under the table.

"Be polite." He looked at Dumbledore curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"You could, if you felt so inclined, come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore answered. "You'd be starting a bit late, of course. We usually begin students at eleven. How old are you?"

"None of your—"

"Sixteen." Kurama interrupted. Hiei shot him a glare, which he returned with equal malice, adding another kick to Hiei's leg under the table.

"You'd be starting as sixth years, then." Dumbledore continued, ignoring the staring match currently going on between the two demons. "You'll be a bit behind, but you shouldn't have too much trouble, if you read up on the spells the rest of your year already know."

Kurama nodded, taking the information in. "Where is this school?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Well, let's just say that it can't be found...except for those who already know where it is."

_'Someone's been watching Johnny Depp movies. '_Kurama thought wryly. "Could you give us a moment?" He stood up, grabbed Hiei's arm, and dragged him into the restroom, locking the door behind them.

Hiei shook off Kurama's arm, scowling up at the redhead. "What are you thinking now, fox? You may have gotten me to wear this stupid garment, but you _can't_ convince me to go to some stupid nigen school."

"Hear me out, Hiei." Kurama said, leaning against the sink. "I've got an idea. This guy...he's not what he seems. Have you noticed how high his reiki is?"

Hiei nodded grudgingly. "So?"

"Think about it." Kurama pressed. "Think about the new techniques and powers you could learn. You could become stronger than you already are."

"Hn." Hiei frowned. "My own training methods are just fine. I can become stronger than myself by myself." He headed for the door.

"You could become stronger than Yuusuke."

Hiei paused, his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned back to Kurama. The fox's emerald eyes glinted. Kurama knew that Hiei was still sore about his defeat by Yuusuke a year ago, and that Hiei still intended to beat Yuusuke in a fight. Kurama was right again...this could give him a chance to gain more power than the human. "Hn." He said finally.

Kurama smiled. "Good. Now, let's go inform the nice professor that we've decided to take him up on his offer."

* * *

Next chapter: Our pretty demon friends go shopping! Oh dear...Hiei shopping...Kurama's gonna have his hands full...

Now see the little purple button in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen? You KNOW you wanna push it...


	3. Diagon Alley

* * *

Wow, guys. I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to update. I totally didn't mean to go this long, but I've been really busy, between school and work and theatre and GSA...it's COMPLICATED!!

But for everyone who was so patient with me, thanks SO much, and here's chapter 3!

* * *

In the cool darkness of their room in the Leaky Cauldron, Hiei watched Kurama sleep.

After hearing the news of their decision to attend the wizarding school, Dumbledore had happily ordered a large dinner. Shortly after the meal, Kurama had winced suddenly, putting a hand to his stomach. Dumbledore had apologized for keeping them up—_'Typical nigen. Always apologizing;'_ Hiei thought. He'd said nothing aloud, but took Kurama's arm and helped him back to their room.

Kurama hadn't bothered to undress, he'd just had a brief argument with Hiei about who should get the bed—both nominating the other—and, after Hiei threatened to sleep outside in a tree, reluctantly took the bed. He'd fallen asleep almost immediately.

Hiei sighed. Though he'd never admit it to the redhead's face, he was worried about his friend. Usually when Kurama was hurt, he'd be hurting for a few hours, and then he'd sleep it off and be fine. This time, Kurama had slept for almost twelve hours, but still hadn't recovered.

He remembered what Kurama had said about the poison on Kuronue's blades. He scowled. _Why_, out of everyone they'd ever faced, did everyone have to pick on Kurama mentally? Genbu teasing Kurama's human form, Roto threatening Kurama's mother, Gama and Touya mocking Kurama's humanity as well, Uraurishima reverting the kitsune back to a, well, a kitsune, and Karasu...

Hiei's scowl deepened. Of the Tantei, he was the only one who had even a slight idea what Karasu had done to Kurama. And even with that, he didn't know the details. _'Although I'm not exactly sure if I want to;'_ He amended. But he was Kurama's best friend, after all, and naturally he'd listened to the trembling redhead's story. By the end of it, Hiei was sorely tempted to tell Koenma to resurrect Karasu, merely so that he, Hiei, could kill him again. _'Slowly and painfully, too.'_ He'd kept that to himself as well.

Sighing again, Hiei turned his gaze to the window. It was a full moon tonight, he noted wryly. If nigen legends held true, this was the night that werewolves ran free. He searched his mind for a similar Makai race. There was the Youkai-Ookami, demon wolves. Except, he remembered, they were wild at all times of the moon cycle—not just the full moon. But they did get the most power when the moon was full.

With a curiosity that he never would have voiced aloud, he wondered just what kinds of things they would see at this wizard school. They didn't get a chance to find out much from Dumbledore before Kurama softly apologized and asked if he could be excused.

The kitsune in question murmured something in his sleep, turning over. Hiei's eyes snapped back to him automatically. The movement made Kurama's peaceful expression twist into a slight wince, and he moaned softly.

Reaching over without thinking, Hiei brushed Kurama's bangs back from his face. "Shh;" He soothed. "It's alright."

Kurama's face relaxed, his lips curving into a small smile, and he slept on.

Hiei pulled his hand back, looking at it. Then he scowled. "Hn;" he snorted, knowing the redhead couldn't hear. "Kitsune no baka."

* * *

"He's late."

Kurama smiled down at his shorter friend. "He's only human, Hiei." The previous night's rest had regenerated him, and he'd been able to shower and dress without pain. He knew enough about healing to know to be cautious, and had kept his movements to a minimum in order to conserve strength.

Hiei glared at him, tapping his foot irritably. "I don't care if he's human, youkai, or in between. _He's_ the one who told us to meet him here, he should be on time."

Kurama looked at him in awe. "I think that's the most you've ever said in one sitting."

Hiei crossed his arms and looked away. "Stupid fox."

A rush of displaced air and a small gasp from Kurama made him turn back.

Dumbledore had appeared in the middle of the alley, just near the door to the Leaky Cauldron. "Good morning, gentlemen;" He said cheerfully "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Urgent matter, something about mutant teapots. Can you imagine?" He chuckled; obviously expecting them to find it as funny as he did.

Apparently, they didn't. The two demons regarded him with raised eyebrows and skeptical expressions.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying. Well, we're going to need to get you two your school supplies, now won't we?" He began rummaging through his pockets.

Hiei glanced up at Kurama. _"What the hell is he doing?"_ He said telepathically.

_"I have no clue;"_ was Kurama's honest answer.

"Ah! Here it is!" Dumbledore announced, drawing their attention back to him. He gave them each a piece of paper. "Here you are. These are lists of everything you'll need to buy."

"Er...Professor? We don't—"

Dumbledore waved his hand. "Don't worry, my boy, all expenses will be taken care of."

"No, it's not that." Kurama interjected. "The problem is that Hiei and I don't speak English."

Dumbledore blinked. "Hm. Well. I hadn't thought of that."

Hiei's left eye twitched ever-so-slightly.

"Out of curiosity, Professor;" Kurama said, voicing Hiei's mental question. "Just how have you been talking to us?"

"A language charm, of course." Dumbledore explained. "As I told you, I had been expecting our Japanese representatives, so I had already cast the spell on myself."

"I see." Kurama glanced at Hiei. Their eyes met.

Dumbledore watched them with interest. They seemed to have a code language of sorts, that required no words or obvious signals. Hiei moved his right hand slightly. Kurama responded by tucking some of his hair behind his ear. Hiei adjusted his scarf, and Kurama blinked once. Hiei nodded almost imperceptively.

"Do you think it would be possible;" Kurama said, looking back at Dumbledore; "to put such a spell on us so that we could communicate with our fellow students?"

"An excellent idea." Dumbledore agreed. He took out his wand and pointed it at them.

At the sight of something resembling a weapon pointed at him, Hiei dropped automatically into a defensive stance, one hand on his sword, unconsciously moving in front of Kurama.

Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei, it's alright."

Reluctantly, Hiei took a normal standing position, never taking his eyes off the wand.

"Sorry about that." Kurama murmured apologetically to Dumbledore. "He's a bit high-strung." He added, pointedly ignoring Hiei's glare.

Hiei blinked. "Kurama. Listen to yourself."

"What?" He jumped. "We're not..."

"Speaking Japanese;" Dumbledore supplied calmly.

"When did you...?"

"While you were immersed in your mental argument." Dumbledore beamed. "Well, now that you can speak, I think it's time we went to the bank."

* * *

An hour later, they emerged from Gringotts. Kurama still looked slightly nauseous. "Next time;" He said as soon as they were back in the sun. "We're walking."

Hiei smirked. "Can't handle the spins and flips, fox?"

Kurama turned faintly green. "Oh Inari;" He groaned.

If it wasn't beneath his status, Hiei would have laughed.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, did laugh, earning himself a glare from Kurama. "Well, gentlemen, you have your lists. You remember how the money system works, right?"

They nodded.

"Alright, then. I have to get back to the school. I've arranged someone to take you to the station to catch the train, alright?"

They nodded.

"Well, I'll see you at school. You'll keep out of trouble, won't you?"

They nodded.

"And you'll take care of each other and all that?"

They nodded.

"Cater to each other's every need?"

They started to nod, and then glared.

He laughed. "Just making sure you were paying attention. I'm off." He waved his wand and disappeared.

Hiei sighed. "I thought he'd never leave."

"That's not very nice." Kurama said, hiding a smile behind his hand. He put the bag of money in his pocket and looked at Hiei. "You have the lists, right?"

"Hn." Hiei fished them out of one of the barely noticeable pockets in his cloak.

"Good." Kurama took it. "Well, what should we do first, robes or books?"

"Dealer's choice." Hiei said, imitating Kurama.

Kurama looked at him, an almost annoyed look on his face. "Hey. Whether you like it or not, it's going to basically be just us for almost ten months. So you're going to have to tolerate me, got it?"

"Hn." _Right back at you._

__

Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I'm just stressed out, I guess. I'm worried about Kaasan and Yuusuke and the others."

"Hn." Hiei grunted. "Not as worried as they probably are about you."

Kurama smiled slightly. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Kurama sank gratefully into the chair their waiter pulled out for him. "I'm beat."

"Hn." Hiei agreed, pulling out his own chair with a glare towards the waiter. There were bags all around them from the three hours of shopping.

"Still, it was fun, wasn't it?" Kurama leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. "I liked the bookstore."

"Liked" was an understatement, Hiei thought. Kurama had bought four more books than had been on the list, for "light reading", as he'd put it. He settled for giving the redhead a skeptical look.

"Are you still sore about the robe thing?"

Hiei's look molded into a scowl. "_HN;_" He snarled.

Kurama sighed. "It wasn't _my_ fault, Hiei."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Is anyone here?" Kurama called curiously, entering the robe store.

"Just a moment, dear!" A woman's voice answered. A few moments later, a plump, elderly woman came out from the back room. "Oh! New faces! How nice. I'm Madame Malkin."

"A pleasure;" Kurama answered smoothly. "My name is Kurama, this is Hiei."

"Oh, he's adorable!" Madame Malkin cooed to Hiei. "Hello, dear!"

Hiei glared at her with such an intensity that she actually gave a little jump.

She turned back to Kurama. "Is he your younger brother?"

Kurama looked at her in amazement, then promptly burst out laughing.

"Shut _up_, fox!" Hiei snarled.

"I...can't...help it!" Kurama gasped.

"Well, you do look a _bit_ small for sixteen, dear." Madame Malkin confessed.

"Stop it!" Kurama whimpered through hysterical laughing. "I...can't breathe!"

Hiei scowled at him.

Kurama, when he could breathe again, calmly explained Hiei's age and situation to Madame Malkin—"vertically challenged", he said.

Madame Malkin apologized profusely, but the damage was done.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Hn." Hiei muttered.

"Well..." Kurama gave him a small smile. "It _was_ sort of funny."

Hiei glared at him.

"Oh, fine." Kurama sighed. "Be that way."

"What's next on the list?" Hiei said, changing the subject.

"Um..." Kurama glanced down at the slightly rumpled piece of paper. "We got everything, actually. I wouldn't mind getting a pet, though."

Hiei shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

The Diagon Alley Pet Store was a dark, almost creepy place. When they entered, Kurama almost unconsciously took a step closer to Hiei, who was glancing around uneasily. Cages lined the walls. A young witch with frizzed hair was painting her nails behind the desk.

A faint whimpering caught Kurama's sharp ears. Bending down near one of the cages, he found himself looking into soft silver eyes. "Oh, you poor thing;" He murmured. He turned to the witch behind the counter. "Excuse me—ma'am? What kind of animal is this?"

She glanced over. "That? Shadow fox. Pretty common in the Arctic. They're not that useful for practical things, but they're cute and loyal, and I'm told they're great spies."

"I see." Kurama held his hand near the cage. The fox reached out a paw, putting it against the wires, crying softly. Kurama's heart went out to the poor creature. He knew what it was like to be caged. "I'll take it. How much?"

"Fifteen galleons." The witch said absently.

"Done." Kurama opened the cage door. The little black fox promptly jumped into his arms, making a sound similar to putting. "Affectionate, aren't you, _kitsune kage_?" He stood up, holding it.

"Kurama." Hiei's voice caught his attention. "I think you'd better take a look at his."

Kurama followed his friend's voice to the bird cages.

Hiei's eyes were fixed on one cage. Inside it was a medium sized bird, bright green, with red, yellow, and purple feathers on it's head and tail. It's eyes were closed.

"Inari on the mountain;" Kurama breathed. "Isn't that...?"

"Suzaku's bird." Hiei confirmed. "This bird is of the Makai. I recognize the ki signal."

"Do you think...?"

Hiei nodded. "We're going to need to be able to send messages to Koenma. A bird like this can get through portals."

"That's true." Kurama leaned close to the bars. "Murugu?"

Hiei glanced at him.

"I think that was her name." Kurama shrugged. "We'll just have to see if she answers to it." He tried again. "Murugu?"

The bird opened her eyes. They were nearly human, a deep crimson. "How do...you know my name?" Her voice was raspy, obviously she hadn't spoken in a long time.

"A guess;" Kurama answered. "Do you remember us?"

She eyed them suspiciously, and then shook her head. "I don't remember anything. I woke up one day and I was here."

Kurama nodded. "I see. You remembered your name, though?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I have a proposition for you." He said. "Would you like to get out of that cage?"

Her eyes brightened. "Very much!"

Kurama smiled, then turned back to the witch at the counter. "Miss? We'll take this one, too." He looked back at Murugu. "I'm Kurama, by the way. This is Hiei."

Hiei looked at her. "We're going to need you to carry a message to Japan."

* * *

And, that's the end of Chapter 3!

I didn't do a huge long thing with them trying wands, because almost every YYH/HP crossover I've ever seen has done that, and I think it's kind of boring after a while.

**_Big thanks go out to DarkYaoiFox, Megaotaku, Curry, Lady Starlight2, Fairren, TargetGirl, black fox, Oya, Talon and Skittles, Dizzy Away, Nanashi Kage Enjeru, Bloody Cross, Itsuko-chan, The Sixth Shinobi, and NekoT' Nuerotic1' Sammiegirl15. I love you guys!_**

**__**

_**Special thanks to my wonderful beta-er, Niyali, who didn't beta this chapter but is awesome anyways!!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4 Preview:**

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic, Ron! You see a pretty girl and you go crazy!"

"But you should have _seen_ her, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "She was _gorgeous_!!"

Hermione sniffed. "You're doing it again. You only pay attention to girls if they're good looking."

"I pay attention to you, don't I?" Ron countered.

She glared at him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just—Hey!" He jumped up and looked out the window. "That's her! That's the girl!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Please review!!


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Hi everybody! Lookie, lookie!! ::points down:: A new chapter! YAY!! I'm in a very good mood today, as you can probably tell.

So, here's chapter 4, and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Harry Potter cheerfully waved goodbye to his uncle at King's Cross Station at 10:30 on September 1st. His spirit was soaring. He was going back to Hogwarts.

Dragging his trunk and carrying Hedwig's cage, he fought through the crowds, eventually managing to grab a trolley from one of the stacks against the platforms. After a brief argument with a policeman (who seemed to think he was trying to sell drugs), he stumbled towards platform 9 and ¾.

He glanced around. Ron _had _said to meet him here, hadn't he?

"Platform 9 and ¾, I'm sure that was it."

Harry glanced around for the voice, expecting first year students. Instead, he saw a tall, pretty red-haired girl with a letter in her hand. Behind her, pushing a trolley with two trunks and a cage, was a smaller boy wearing all black and an annoyed expression.

"Maybe we should ask for directions," the girl was saying, looking around.

Harry decided to take pity on them. "Excuse me," he said, wheeling his trolley over to them. "But are you looking for Platform 9 and ¾? The Hogwarts Express, that is?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?"

"Be _quiet_, Hiei, he's trying to help us!" The girl said sharply. She looked at Harry. "Sorry about him. He's shy."

_Shy, huh? Sure. _"It's okay."

"We are looking for 9 and ¾, though. Can you point us in the right direction?"

"Uh, sure," Harry stammered. _Damn, she's _cute _when she smiles! _"Actually, you're standing right in front of it. All you do is run into that wall."

The girl raised an eyebrow, and the boy coughed.

"Er--sorry. That didn't come out the way I meant it to. See that brick barrier?" He pointed to it. "There's a spell on it. You just run into it, and you pass through to the other side. Simple as that."

The girl glanced at the boy, who nodded curtly. He looked at the wall and _glared_. Harry wondered if he was trying to sense magic. Before he could say anything, the boy glanced back at his companion and nodded once.

"All right, then." The girl smiled at Harry, who felt his knees go weak. "Thank you so much for your help, Mr.—"

"Potter," Harry said helpfully. "Harry Potter." He regretted it immediately, expecting the usual gasps and stares, but they didn't even seem phased by who he was.

"Mr. Potter. I'll remember." She smiled again, turning with her friend. The two walked through the portal with perfect ease and vanished.

Harry stared after them. "Talk about a bloody wasted opportunity."

"Oy! Harry!"

"Harry, over here!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Ron and Hermione coming towards him, followed by the rest of the Weasleys (save Percy, of course) and Hermione's parents.

Hermione gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, and Ron hugged him as well. "We wanted to see you over the holiday, Harry," Hermione began. "But my parents—"

"It's alright," Harry said quickly. "I can understand if your parents didn't want to put you in a dangerous situation or anything."

"Harry, have you met my parents yet?" Harry shook his head. "That's really strange!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her parents. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry."

"It's about time we meet the young man our daughter seems to like so much," Mr. Granger said, holding out his hand. He was a tall man with tanned skin.

"Oh, don't intimidate him, dear, you'll give the poor boy cardiac arrest," Mrs. Granger shook Harry's hand next. She was a slightly plump woman with bushy brown hair.

_Well, now we know where Hermione got it from,_ Harry thought.

Mrs. Weasley tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Hello, Harry, dear. How was your holiday?"

Harry surrendered willingly to her hug. He allowed himself a soft sigh into her breast. Molly Weasley had the unique maternal quality that almost made Harry think for a moment that she was his mother. "It was alright," he said, pulling away at last. "The Dursleys were a bit disappointed that I came back."

"Well, you'll just have to pick that cousin of yours up a few treats the next time you're in Diagon Alley, eh?" Fred said from behind his mother.

Linking his arm through his brother's, George grinned. "You'll come to visit the store, won't you, Harry?"

"Of course I will." Harry grinned back. He couldn't help it. "How's business?"

"Booming."

"Or were those the exploding chickens?"

"I can never remember."

"I hate to interrupt the reunion, everyone," Mr. Weasley said, shaking Harry's hand with a smile. "But you're going to miss the train."

* * *

Ten minutes and several hugs and kisses later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express. Dragging their trunks, they thudded down the hallway.

"Let's head for the last car," Harry suggested. "Or do you guys have to sit up front again?"

"No, it's only the fifth year prefects that sit up front," Hermione said. "Let's go back."

All the compartments in the last car were full, save the last one. Harry opened the door and found it empty.

"Found one!" He announced triumphantly. They dragged their trunks into the compartment, lifting them onto the racks with a levitation spell.

Harry promptly claimed one window seat, Hermione sat down in the other. Looking slightly put out, the Weasley siblings sat down in two of the remaining seats.

"So," Ginny said nervously. "How was your holiday, Harry?"

"It was okay." He shrugged. "I wasn't attacked, if that's what you mean." He brightened, remembering the highlight of the summer. "Professor Lupin came to visit, though!"

"Really?" Hermione leaned forward eagerly. "When?"

"On my birthday. He took me to Diagon Alley to get my stuff, then we stayed there for a few days, and then he took me back to the Dursleys'." He smiled slightly, remembering the looks on his aunt and uncle's faces when Professor Lupin had walked in the door during Sunday breakfast.

"What did you do in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"Just shopping, mostly." He thought hard, trying to remember if they had done anything else worth mentioning. "We talked a lot."

"About what?" Ron's head was tilted slightly to the side.

"Not too much." He lowered his voice. "We did talk about Sirius a bit, though."

"Is he alright about all that?" Ginny asked worriedly. "None of us have seen him since last year."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if he's alright. He cried a lot. More than me. They were really close." No need to mention how close they had really been. "Sirius was his best friend."

"What about you, Harry?" Ron asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I don't know. I'm—still getting used to it, I guess."

"If you ever need to talk, we're here for you, Harry," Ron said softly, clapping Harry gently on the shoulder.

Harry forced a smile. "Thanks." He needed to change the subject, before he started crying. "So," He said, "What about you? Did you do anything interesting in Diagon Alley?"

"Actually," Ron said thoughtfully, "There _was_ this girl."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic, Ron! You see a pretty girl and you go crazy!"

"But you should have _seen_ her, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "She was _gorgeous_!!"

Hermione sniffed. "You're doing it again. You only pay attention to girls if they're good looking."

"I pay attention to you, don't I?" Ron countered.

She glared at him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just—hey!" He jumped up and looked out the window. "That's her! That's the girl!"

Harry peered over Ron's shoulder, just in time to see the red-haired girl from earlier running towards her dark-haired friend, a small black form in her arms. She stumbled slightly on reaching her friend, and he caught her arm as they boarded the train.

"Too bad, really," Ron commented wistfully. "Her boyfriend won't let her out of his sight."

"That's her _boyfriend_?" Harry said disbelievingly. "But he's so..."

"Short? Yeah, I know, mate. Too bad for us, eh?" Ron sighed and returned to his seat.

"Maybe they'll come and sit with us. This is the only compartment that isn't full, after all," Harry said, a hopeful not in his voice.

"They're delusional." Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

Ginny heard her and giggled.

There was a knock on the compartment door. Harry and Ron stared at each other in awe as Hermione, shaking her head, opened the door.

The redhead smiled at Hermione. "Is this compartment full?"

Hermione shook her head, returning the smile. "No. Just warning you, though, my friends here seem to have developed a liking for you already."

"Have they?" The girl laughed, and looked over her shoulder. "Found one, Hiei!"

The dark-haired boy appeared at the girl's side so quickly Hermione wondered for a moment if he had Apparated.

The two sat down across from each other, the girl taking a seat next to an awestruck Ron and giving him a slight smile.

"Kurama." The boy said suddenly, "Isn't that the kid from the Leaky Cauldron?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Anyways," Harry said quickly, "I think we should probably make introductions."

"Mr. Potter, wasn't it?" The girl looked at him. He swallowed, hard. Her vibrant green eyes put his to shame.

"Yeah. But you don't have to be so formal. I'm Harry. This is Ron, and Hermione, and Ron's sister Ginny." He pointed to each of them in turn.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Kurama, this is Hiei." Hiei glared at them, and Kurama sighed. "Hiei has an anti-social complex."

"I noticed," Hermione said. She looked at Ron. "Don't stare, Ron, it's rude." She said sharply.

"Sorry;" Ron said, flushing. "It's just--has anyone ever told you you're really pretty? You must be asked out by guys all the time."

Hiei smirked suddenly, looking at Kurama. "Told you."

"Don't rub it in." Kurama muttered, glaring at him.

The four teenagers looked at them in confusion.

Kurama ran a hand through her hair distractedly. "Well, you see, you seem to have gotten the wrong impression...I, well..."

"What Kurama is trying to say," Hiei interrupted, "is that he's a man, so back off."

One could have heard a pin drop in the silence that greeted that statement.

"Um...wow." Harry said finally, in attempt to break the awkward silence. "That was blunt."

Kurama put his head in his hands. "Oh, Hiei..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I never would have guessed," Ron blurted. "You just look really..."

"Effeminate?" Kurama said with a wry smile. "I get that a lot. You were right with your last statement."

Ron blushed.

"So..." Hermione said uncomfortably; "What year are you two going into? We haven't seen you around here before;"

"We're going into sixth year;" Kurama said. "We transferred from a school in Japan."

"Really? That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. "We haven't had exchange students since..." She trailed off, trying to remember the year.

"1852." Kurama said promptly.

"Er, yes;" she said. "How did you know?"

"I read about it. _Hogwarts, a History_. It's very good. Have you read it?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You've read _Hogwarts, a History_?" She asked breathlessly.

He nodded. "I bought in Diagon Alley, to have some background on the school."

Hermione stared at him in something akin to adoration. Ron was beginning to look jealous.

Something moved in Kurama's arms, and he loosened his grip on the small bundle of black fur he held. He smiled down at it. "_Ohayo gozaimasu, Kage._"He greeted.

The small fox stretched on Kurama's lap, staring up at him with sleepy silver eyes. Jumping nuzzling the redhead's shoulder, he jumped off Kurama's lap, rubbing briefly against Hiei's leg before moving straight through the door.

Harry's eyes widened. "How did it do that?"

"What, pass through the door?" Kurama gazed after his pet with a small smile of pride. "He's a shadow fox. They can pass through solid objects, and then solidify their bodies again. They can also become invisible, as silent as the shadows themselves. Rather useful creatures, when you think about it," he said, almost as an afterthought.

"Annoying when you have to chase them through a train station, though," Hiei said darkly.

Kurama frowned at him. "You're hardly in a place to complain, Hiei, you weren't the one doing the chasing."

"I tried to, but the damn thing bit me;" He growled. "And you shouldn't have been running in the first place, you know that, Kurama."

Kurama shrugged. "It's alright, Hiei." He smiled slyly. "Nice of you to worry, though."

"_Hn._" Hiei snapped, turning to the door and glaring at it, as if daring it to challenge him.

Kurama rolled his eyes, turning to Hermione. "Do you think you could explain to me a bit about the Sorting process? I'm afraid it's a bit foggy to me."

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she immediately began chattering.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. _Here we go._

* * *

"...and then, when they knew that they'd be dying soon, Godric Gryffindor put a spell on his hat so that it would choose the houses for the students. But of course he had to make the spell very specific so that it would know whom to put where, so he..."

Harry put his head in his hands. _'How does he _listen_ to that and not go crazy?'_He glanced at Kurama. The redhead was listening to Hermione with rapt attention, an expression of genuine interest in his eyes. He had barely moved from that position when Hermione started talking almost twenty minutes ago. He looked at Ron, who made a hanging motion with his hand. Harry nodded in agreement.

"...and so the most cunning ones, of course, would go to Slytherin—don't think I didn't see that, Ron—and the bravest to Gryffindor—"

"Kurama." Hiei said suddenly, rising to his feet.

Kurama glanced at him, concern in his eyes. Suddenly he shivered, getting to his feet. "I feel it, too. What do you think—?" He was cut off as the train lurched to a stop.

The sudden halt in motion threw Kurama against Hiei, and Hiei into the wall. The dark-haired boy slid to the ground, one arm hooked around Kurama almost protectively. Ron was thrown into Harry, who had been slammed into the wall. Hermione and Ginny both fell out of their seats, hitting the ground at nearly the same time, just as the lights went off.

Several shrieks could be heard as the entire train was plunged into complete darkness.

"Is everyone all right?" Harry asked breathlessly, gently shoving Ron off him. _'They'd better be all right.'_

__

"I'm alright, mate. Good catch." _'Ron. Good.'_

__

"I'm okay; I just got scratched on the seat."

"Me too, probably bruised, though." _'Hermione and Ginny.'_

__

Silence.

"Kurama?" Hermione's voice was oddly timid. "Hiei? Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." Hiei's voice was sharp. "Someone find a light, I need to see something."

Harry fumbled for his wand. "_Lumos_." He said, holding it up. A faint light shivered into being, illuminating the compartment. He scanned the room quickly. Ron was still in his seat, although he looked slightly shaken. Hermione and Ginny were leaning against their seats, Hermione examining a cut on her arm.

He guided the light over to the wall where Hiei and Kurama had been thrown. He bit his lip. _'Not good.'_

__

Hiei was on his knees, Kurama's head and shoulders supported with one arm. Kurama was conscious, but his eyes were closed and his face showed pain. Moving his wand down, Harry could see why. Blood was leaking through Kurama's shirt, staining his clothing a deep red.

"_K'so._" Hiei muttered, glancing at the blood. "Kurama, stay awake;" He snapped at the redhead, moving to examine Kurama's abdomen. He turned cool crimson eyes on Harry. "Hold him upright, and don't move the light."

"Hiei, I'm okay;" Kurama protested quietly, opening his eyes slowly. He shrugged Harry away when the wizard went to help him, pain flashing across his features.

Hiei snorted. "Of course you are. If you weren't, you'd be dead. Now hold still, this is going to hurt." He pulled his wand out of his pocket, holding it against Kurama's stomach.

Harry craned his neck to see. Hiei had unbuttoned Kurama's shirt. Harry could see bloodstained bandages crumpled in a pile on the floor. Harry winced in spite of himself. A long, ugly gash stretched across Kurama's stomach. It had obviously been half-healed, and the sudden jerking of the train had torn it open. Harry moved to help.

"Keep the light still," Hiei said sharply. Touching the tip of his wand to the wound, he muttered something under his breath. Kurama gasped and shuddered, closing his eyes. "Harry, hold him."

Harry grabbed Kurama's shoulder, holding the redhead still.

After almost two agonizingly slow minutes, Hiei moved his wand away. Harry looked at the wound questioningly. He nearly sighed in relief. The blood flow had slowed to a slight leak. He looked at Hiei, who had produced a role of gauze from one of the pockets of his cloak and was tightly binding Kurama's stomach. As he did so, Harry noticed that Hiei's right arm was also wrapped in bandages. "What happened to your arm?" He blurted.

Hiei didn't look at him. "Burns." He tied off the bandage, then moved back, buttoning Kurama's shirt and sliding an almost gentle arm around Kurama's shoulders to help him up.

Kurama sat up, moving away from Hiei's supportive arm. He looked at his friend, emerald eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What spell was that, Hiei?"

Hiei shrugged. "Not a very good one. All it does is slow down the bleeding. That was the most I could do." He stood up, reaching out a hand. Kurama took it and Hiei pulled him to his feet.

Kurama frowned, looking out the window. "What do you think happened?"

Hiei glared at him. "If I knew that, we wouldn't be in this situation." Stuffing his wand into his pocket, he crossed the compartment to his trunk. He fished through it, coming up with a long, thin sword a moment later. He took it out of its sheath, shoving the sheath into his belt.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Now how did you smuggle that by me?"

"For me to know and you to find out," Hiei said, mimicking one of Kurama's frequent phases.

Kurama turned back to the window, muttering something about being a bad influence.

"...Do you hear something?" Ginny ventured nervously after a moment.

Harry looked at the door, as Kurama rose to his feet, coming forward. The redhead reached out, laying an almost tentative hand on the doorknob. There was a cracking sound, a flash of light, and Kurama pulled his hand back. Harry could see that it had been burned and scratched badly.

Kurama smiled wryly, bringing his hand to eye level and flicking his tongue over one of his fingers. He turned to Hiei and nodded once.

The dark-haired boy came forward. "Behind me."

Grabbing Ron by the arm, Harry pulled him behind the two exchange students. Hermione and Ginny were already huddling next to the wall.

Hiei glanced sharply at Kurama. "You too, fox."

Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Now." Hiei's tone left no room for argument. Kurama nodded and stepped back. Moving back a step, Hiei raised his arm. Almost faster than the eye could track, he slammed his fist into the door, which splintered at the contact.

Hermione shrieked, and Ginny covered her eyes. Ron started to yell, but Kurama put a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet," the redhead said sharply, his eyes trained on Hiei.

Hiei stepped into the corridor, glancing around. His eyes narrowed to slits, and he glanced back at Kurama. He inclined his head slightly to the right.

"I thought as much," Kurama sighed.

"Should I?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Kurama paused, and then shook his head. "Just find what you can and come back."

Hiei nodded curtly and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Hermione whispered. "Is he invisible?"

"No," Kurama said, "but let's just say that Kage isn't the only one who can blend with the shadows." He looked at them seriously. "Has something like this ever happened before?"

Harry started to shake his head, and then stopped. "Yes," he said. "In our third year—Ginny, your second—when the Dementors came on board."

"Dementors?"

"They're...difficult to explain;" Harry said slowly. "They're almost like...phantoms, I guess. They have a strange effect on people. It's like they radiate darkness. They come into the room, and you get this horrible cold feeling, like..."

"...like you'll never be happy again." Ron supplied.

"Right." Harry agreed. "They came on the train three years ago, looking for a criminal."

Kurama nodded. "I see." He rose swiftly, moving to the door. "Hiei?" he called quietly.

The other boy appeared a moment later. "You were right."

Kurama nodded grimly. "Harry confirmed it."

"I thought you didn't know what they were." Harry said.

"We call them by a different name in Japan," Kurama explained. He looked at Hiei. "Well?"

Hiei shrugged. "What's there to say? They're not looking for us, that much is sure. They were talking about a dark lord of some sort."

"Did they see you?"

Hiei nodded. "One of the students was looking out the window of their compartment and yelled."

Kurama looked alarmed. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Hiei shook his head. "I'm not." He pulled out his sword. Dark blood lined the blade. "The youkai didn't fair half as well." He said with a grim smirk.

Kurama groaned. "You didn't have to _kill_ them, Hiei."

"Kill or be killed, Kurama;" Hiei said by way of explanation. All of a sudden, the lights flickered on, and the train started moving.

All eyes turned to Hiei, who shrugged. "What?"

"An interesting way to introduce yourself to the school, Mr. Jaganshi," said a voice from the doorway (or what was left of it).

Hiei brought his sword up on instinct, but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "We weren't expecting to see you, Professor Dumbledore," he said smoothly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I got word that there was a technical problem with the train. But it seems to be moving along fine, now." He looked at the other students. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, I suppose." He said cheerfully.

Hiei's eye twitched. Kurama hid a giggle at the expression.

Dumbledore looked at Kurama. "You're bleeding, by the way, Mr. Minamino. I would suggest that you have Madame Pomfrey, our nurse, attend to that upon our arrival. After the Sorting, of course."

Kurama nodded. "I was planning to."

Dumbledore turned to go, but paused at the door, turning back to Hiei with a smile. "By the way, Mr. Jaganshi, I simply love the redecorating. So much more inviting, don't you think?" Stepping over the splintered wood, he left.

Hiei scowled as the rest of the compartment dissolved into relieved laughter behind him.

* * *

And, there you have it!

* * *

_**Reviewer Responses: **_

**rogueicephoenix: **Thank you! I never get tired of Johnny.

**Talon and Skittles: **Thanks. Here's your update.

**Bloody Cross: **Very true. Yes, to quell the fears of the yaoi fangirls, there WILL be yaoi in this. But I never said it would be Hiei/Kurama, did I? ::evil grin::

**Niyali: **::grin:: Yes, I can do it by myself, but I like it when you beta for me. I didn't ask you to do the last chapter because I was already taking too long to update. Sorry. But thanks big bunches for doing this one! ::glomps::

**DarkYaoiFox: **::glomps back:: Thanks! ::happy smile:: Hehe. I love getting glomped. It's so much fun...

**ClowAngel: **::is scared:: ::cough:: Well, as you can see, skinning me alive isn't necessary...besides, if you skinned me alive, you'd never get an update, now would you? Hehe. Glad you liked it.

**Megaotaku: **RIGHT YOU ARE!!

**kkfox4: **Thank you!

Once again, BIG thanks to my wonderful beta-er, Niyali. Love ya, girl! ::glomps::

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview!**

* * *

Kurama ran through the halls, trying to push as few people as possible. _'Nearly a week here and I _still_ don't know my way around! I'd be dead right now if this were Makai!'_

The bell rang and he cursed under his breath. '_Typical. Late again. Good thing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't here yet anyway.'_

Someone bumped into him and he tripped, hitting the ground. His bag flew open, scattering books and parchment along the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry;" a voice from above him said quickly. "I had no clue you were there. Let me help you."

Kurama took the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. Only when he was standing did he get a good look at the man who had helped him. His eyes widened.

* * *

::over-exaggerated gasp:: Who could this mystery man possibly be? Find out in the next exciting episode of "The Uber-Uke Bishie and His Adventures at Hogwarts!"

Please review, everyone.


	5. Interlude

AHHHH!!! I am SO sorry, everyone. You probably all think I'm dead…BUT I'M NOT!! REALLY!!!

There are so many reasons why I haven't updated, but the truth of the matter is….I'm lazy. I'm really sorry, though.

Because I'm sorry, you get TWO chapters in one day.

Thank you all for putting up with me.

Onward!!

* * *

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 4 and ½ **

* * *

Urameshi Yuusuke was worried sick. One could tell just by looking at the fifteen-year-old boy. He was constantly running his hands through his gelled hair, rubbing his eyes, massaging his temples.

On first guess, one would assume he was having the normal problems of a teenage boy—girlfriends, parents or school.

It would be nearly impossible to guess the true nature of his worry.

"I don't under_stand_ it, Baasan!" He complained to his mentor from where he sat on the floor of Genkai's temple. "How could they just disappear like that?"

The old spirit master glared down at her pupil, whapping him firmly across the face without spilling a drop of tea. "Baka. Quite simply. Hiei is capable of opening a portal to the Makai on a whim. He probably did so, and Kurama went with him."

"But Kurama wouldn't just leave without telling us;" Yuusuke pressed. "Before we left, he was telling Hiei that they were going back to his—Kurama's—house to get patched up."

Genkai shrugged her shoulders. "It's possible that they decided they could get better treatment in Makai."

"But Baasan, it takes a lot of energy for Hiei to open a portal, and he was stone tired when we left. Besides, it's a straining jump, and Kurama was hurt. Badly, too;" he said, almost to himself, biting his lip. "I don't think he would have risked it."

"He does seem a bit too sensible for that, doesn't he…?" Genkai mused, sipping her tea.

"Well?" Yuusuke prompted.

Genkai glanced up sharply. "Well what, baka?"

"Well, don't you have some great explanation for where they are? You're supposed to be the smart mentor, remember?"

"Remember that said smart mentor could kick your ass to Tokyo, boy;" Genkai growled.

Yuusuke cringed. "Sorry, Baasan…I'm just really worried. What if something really bad happened to them?"

"Yuusuke, they're demons. They can take care of themselves."

"Yeah, but—"

"But nothing, baka. Now get out of my temple. And don't bother Yukina on the way out, either. She's quite upset about this whole disappearance." Genkai's lips twisted in a wry smile. "She says that she's worried about Hiei, but not so much Kurama, because she knows Hiei will protect Kurama the same way he protects Yukina. According to Yukina, she feels that Hiei is much like a father to her." She grinned at her successor. "Amazing how close she is to the truth, ne?"

Feeling very unnerved, Yuusuke left.

* * *

"Oi! Urameshi!"

Yuusuke turned on the road to see his red-haired friend running up the street towards him. Unfortunately, it was not the red-haired friend he was hoping to see.

Kuwabara skidded to a stop in front of Yuusuke. "Normal people wait." He panted, glaring at Yuusuke.

"Sorry;" Yuusuke retorted, not sounding sorry at all. "So…anything?" He asked hopefully, praying for better news than the last time.

Kuwabara shook his head. "Not a spark. If they're in Nigenkai, they're not within my reach. I can't sense a bit of their youki anywhere."

Yuusuke's face fell, and he nodded. "Okay…well, there's nothing we can do, I guess, except hope they're okay."

"They're fine, Urameshi. Go home and sleep. We'll keep looking tomorrow."

"Yeah…" He started walking towards his house, shoulders slumped.

"Uh…Urameshi…"

"Yeah, what?" He didn't turn around.

There was an awkward nervousness in the psychic's voice. "I don't want to sound pessimistic or anything, but…they've been gone two weeks, Yuusuke. Don't you think they would have contacted us by now?"

Yuusuke stiffened. "They're _fine_. Got it?"

"Yeah. Right. See you, Urameshi."

"'Night, Kuwabara."

* * *

"Oh, good, you're home;" Urameshi Atsuko greeted her son in a drowsy voice as he entered the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm home." He looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"This came for you." Atsuko said, handing him a letter and wobbling back to her bedroom.

Yuusuke looked at the letter. It took him a moment to recognize the fluid script on the envelope, but when he did…

"Thank the _gods_;" he breathed, dashing into his room and closing the door. He sank down on the bed and opened the letter, noting, with a bit of interest, that it was written on a piece of beige parchment rather than paper. He paid it no mind and eagerly read what was written.

_Yuusuke,_

_You have my and Hiei's sincerest apologies for disappearing like we did. But then again, it wasn't exactly our idea, you see. Unfortunately, we've been temporarily sworn to secrecy, so that limits the information we can give you about what happened. But we're safe enough, and as far as health goes, we've both been better, but all aspects considered, we're fine._

_In concerning our whereabouts, that again falls into the information we're not permitted to share. I'll try to enclose more next time, but it might be tricky. _

_I'm sorry we weren't able to reach you before now. It's been...almost three weeks now? I really haven't had a chance to reach you. I would have called, but there aren't any phones here, believe it or not. So we'll be communicating by way of letter for a while._

_There's really nothing else to say at this point. I'll write with more later as soon as I can._

_---Kurama_

_P.S. Do you think you could make something up to tell my mother? Tell her that I've gone to an elite boarding school in Britain or something, and couldn't face her to say goodbye. Something like that. Thanks in advance._

_P.P.S. To write back, you'll notice a bird outside your window. You'll probably recognize her, but with any luck, she won't recognize you. DO NOT TELL HER ANYTHING. She'll be able to find me, so don't bother with an address. Just tell her the letter is to me, and she'll see that I get it._

_P.P.P.S. And for goodness' sake, stop _worrying_, Yuusuke. We're fine. _

In a slight state of shock, Yuusuke folded the letter, and slowly turned to his window.

Suzaku's bird smiled happily back at him.

"HOLY SHIT!!" He yelled, falling backwards.

The bird tilted its head slightly, hovering above the windowsill.

_'Stay calm,' _Yuusuke told himself. _'It doesn't remember you. Just play it cool.'_

He opened the window, and Murugu flew inside, settling herself onto Yuusuke's desk. "Hello;" She said pleasantly.

"Hi;" he said nervously. Hastily, he ripped a page out of the nearest notebook and scribbled a reply to Kurama's letter. He folded it up and handed it to the bird, who held out her foot. Fishing around in his pocket for a piece of string, he tied it to her leg. "This is for Kurama, okay?"

She smiled cheerfully at him and flew out the open window.

Yuusuke slumped back in his seat. That was the easy part out of the way.

Now what the hell was he going to say to Kurama's mother?


	6. Adjusting to School Life

Okay, I meant to post this on 12/18/04, but I got side-tracked. I had to baby-sit last night. Anything else you want to know can be found in the last chapter (4.5)

* * *

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 5**

**Getting Accustomed **

* * *

"Is that better?"

Kurama stood up slowly, moved around cautiously, and then smiled at the school nurse. "Yes. Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey scoffed at him. "Never you mind about the thanking, boy. I don't know how you got that cut, but stop taking risks like that. I should keep you here for the next few weeks as it is."

Kurama's smile faltered and his hands stilled on the buttons of his shirt. "I can assure you, that isn't necessary."

"Isn't it? Which of us is the nurse here?" She sighed. "Very well. It is your first night here, after all, and you need to be Sorted. But if there's any discomfort—more bleeding, if you feel ill, come back here at once, do you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am." He buttoned his shirt, the crisp white fabric hiding the fresh bandages around his torso. He pulled on his black Hogwarts robes and headed for the door.

Hiei was waiting for him, leaning against the door frame. "Well?"

"I just have to take it easy." Kurama said simply.

"Hn;" Hiei snorted. "Some nurse. I've been telling you that for the last two weeks."

"I know, Hiei. But Professor Dumbledore asked me to go and see Madam Pomfrey, and I want to stay on his good side for the moment."

"Hn."

"Hn back, then. Be that way."

"Hey, there." Harry waved at them. He smiled at Kurama, relieved that the redhead's injury wasn't as serious as it had looked. "Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Absently curling a lock of hair around his finger—a rather feminine habit, Harry noted unconsciously—he looked curiously at Harry. "So…we need to get 'Sorted', am I correct?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. That's done in the Great Hall, I'll take you." Motioning for them to follow, he called over his shoulder. "And watch out for the staircases. They move."

* * *

After the first years had been Sorted, Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent. "This year at Hogwarts;" he announced. "We have the pleasure of playing host to two very gifted students from Japan. They will be studying with us this year, to learn the differences between Eastern and Western magic."

Polite applause rang through the hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Hiei, please step forward."

Hiei hesitated slightly. He wasn't exactly keen on the idea of getting a ratty old hat placed on his head in front of hundreds of people. He felt Kurama squeeze his shoulder and give him a gentle push forward.

As Hiei sat down on the stool, he could hear the murmuring of several females nearby. He ignored them as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

**_Hello, Hiei._**

****

_Don't waste time with pleasantries; _He told it. _Just put me in a house and so that I can sit down and eat._

_**A bit hasty, aren't you? But I suppose…that could be attributed to that fiery nature**_ **_of yours, hm?" _**

****

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

_**No need to get defensive. I'm entitled to look into your memories. It's necessary, in order for me to know where to put you.**_

****

_Hn. Do what you will._

_**I will, thank you. **_The hat was silent for a few moments, and then Hiei could hear it chuckling quietly. **_My, my, you _are_ an interesting one. You have a sister, and yet you don't wish to tell her. You care for your red-haired friend—_**

****

_That's enough. Stay out of it._

_**Very well. **_If it was possible for a hat to sound offended, this one did. **_All aspects considered, Hiei, you really aren't a very nice person._**

****

_I try. _His mental voice was dripping with sarcasm.

**_Well, I suppose there's really only one thing to do with you._**

****

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Shoving the Hat to Professor McGonagall, he brushed past Kurama and settled himself at the Slytherin table, indicated to him by Professor Dumbledore.

"Kurama, if you would…." Dumbledore gestured to the stool.

Kurama sat down obediently.

**_Hello, Kurama._**

****

_Hello, Hat._

_**Well, now, this is a pleasant surprise. You're a good deal more polite than your vertically-challenged friend.**_

****

_One does need to keep things balanced._

_**Ooh, and a sense of humor to match. How on earth are you still single?**_

****

Kurama stiffened.

**_Apologies. Didn't mean to offend. Recent breakup?_**

****

_Not...too recent. Just too fresh._

_**I see. Well, I won't pry. So, let's see here…you **_**do _seem like a very nice little boy…brave, as well. I don't suppose you've ever betrayed someone?_**

****

Kurama's eyes flared. _Never!_

_**That's what I like to hear. **_

****

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Amid thunderous applause from the Gryffindors and moans of disappointment from the other tables, Kurama took a seat next to Harry as the smaller boy scooted to make room for him.

"That was interesting;" Kurama said mildly, as the plates in front of them filled with food.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Ron said, already shoveling food into his mouth.

* * *

As one who was use to a life of constant chaos, it was easy for Kurama to slide into the Hogwarts schedule. He memorized his class schedule on the first day—and even if he hadn't he could always follow Harry, who was in all of his classes.

He enjoyed his classes, especially Herbology. The teacher, Professor Sprout, had taken an immediate liking to him, and had recommended several botany books to him upon learning of his interest.

The Potions professor, on the other hand, had disliked Kurama on first site. When Kurama answered every one of the teachers grueling questions correctly, it didn't help to improve the teacher's opinion that Kurama was "another foolish Gryffindor".

The only class that confused him was Defense against the Dark Arts.

He had heard the stories, about how the position of DADA professor was cursed, and no one had lasted over a year for six years. The story intrigued him, and he wanted to find out about _this_ year's curse victim.

Problem was, said victim had yet to arrive at the school.

But this was, at the moment, a good thing.

Kurama ran through the halls, trying to push as few people as possible. _'Nearly a week here and I _still_ don't know my way around! I'd be dead right now if this were Makai!'_

The bell rang and he cursed under his breath. '_Typical. Late again. Good thing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't here yet anyway.'_

Someone bumped into him and he tripped, hitting the ground. His bag flew open, scattering books and parchment along the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry;" a voice from above him said quickly. "I had no clue you were there. Let me help you."

Kurama took the offered hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. Only when he was standing did he get a good look at the man who had helped him. His eyes widened.

The man was gorgeous.

As he thought it, he nearly blushed. "No, I—it's my fault. I'll just…" He bent to pick up his books, but the other man was already on it.

"Don't bother." He stood up, grinning, but held on to Kurama's books. "I'll take them for you." Bright blue eyes sparkled behind light blond bangs, which the man brushed out of his eyes. "Where are you headed?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. You really don't have to…"

"Don't worry about it, it's chivalry and all that. Besides, I'm going that way anyways. What's your name, anyways?" He asked, setting off in the direction of the classroom.

"Kurama Minamino." Kurama said, falling into step beside him. "And you?"

"Lance Renton."

"Aren't you a little old to be a student?" To say nothing of the fact that Kurama hadn't seen the man in the classroom for the whole week.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm not a student." He grinned at the redhead. "Here we are." He opened the door to the classroom, holding it open for Kurama.

_'Chivalry indeed;'_ Kurama thought with a hint of wry amusement, passing through the door.

"_There _you are;" Harry exclaimed as Kurama slid into his desk. "We were about to come looking for you. Where were you?"

"I got a bit lost." Kurama said guiltily. "Thank you;" he said as Lance set Kurama's books on the desk. "I appreciate it, even if it wasn't necessary."

"No problem." He crossed to the front of the room and clapped his hands loudly. "Alright, everyone shut up!" He yelled.

Absolute silence swept the room.

He grinned. "I didn't think it would work. That's nifty. I'm Professor Lance Renton, and I'll be your DADA professor this year." He swept a bow. "We're about a quarter of the way into class right now, so I guess we'll just chill for today. Anybody got any questions for me?"

Parvati Patil raised her hand. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three;" he said amiably. "And how old are you?"

Parvati blushed.

Hermione spoke up. "What are we going to study this year?"

There were several groans and mutters of "typical" and "trust Hermione…"

Professor Renton didn't seem daunted. "Glad you asked. This year, we're going to be covering a bit more on defensive dueling, curses, and a little bit of healing magic. And you are…?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

He made a face. "No sir, please. God, I'm only twenty-three, come on. Who do I look like, Snape or something?"

There were several giggles. Kurama rested his chin in his hand, half paying attention to the conversation, half gazing out the window.

Harry tapped the redhead on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. A bit sore, that's all."

Harry looked alarmed. "It's not that wound in your stomach, is it? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

Kurama shook his head, a smile curving his lips. "No. I ran here, that's all. It was a bit of a stretch." Harry's concern for someone he had met only a week was both amusing and alarming. Kurama was reminded, in a way, of Yuusuke.

"…could get a lot worse. Kurama?"

He jumped. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing important, I guess."

The bell rang. As everyone stood up to leave, Professor Renton called; "Homework for next class is a seven page essay on the importance of matching socks." At the blank, confused looks on the class's faces, he waved his hand. "Just kidding. Just show up, okay? See you tomorrow."

As they left the classroom, Kurama couldn't help but sneak a glance back at him. The professor caught his gaze, grinned, and winked.

* * *

In another part of the school, Hiei was on the verge of blowing up the school. _'If one more student asks me how my hair stands on end, I'll kill them.'_

"Hey, Jaganshi."

He turned. Draco Malfoy, one of the boys in his dormitory, ran up to him, zipping his book bag closed as he ran. His ever-present groupies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, skidded to a stop behind him.

Hiei looked at them expectantly. "What?"

Draco fell into step beside him. "I wanted to talk to you. We've been living in the same room for almost a week, and you've barely spoken."

"My sincerest apologies;" Hiei said sarcastically.

Draco shrugged. "Okay, fine. Have it your way. I'm always open." He passed Hiei, heading for the Transfiguration classroom. Crabbe and Goyle hurried after him.

* * *

"You lucked out, man;" Blaise Zabini commented later that evening, when they were sitting together in the dormitory.

Tying the drawstring on his pants, Hiei glanced over to him. "Why?"

"The old Draco would have hexed you for being sarcastic with him." Blaise said, pulling a sweatshirt over his pajama top and climbing into bed.

Against his better judgment, Hiei was intrigued. "'The old Draco'?"

Blaise nodded. "Before his dad was thrown in Azkaban, Draco was a real…well, I don't want to bad-mouth him, but he was a real bastard. Not that I like him any less for it;" he amended hastily. "He's one of my best friends, and all that. Besides, it was his dad that screwed him up. Now that his dad's out of his life, Draco can be more like himself. His mom's a real nice lady, too, and it's a good thing."

"What happened to his father?"

"I told you, he got thrown in Azkaban. You know, the wizard prison?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, and said nothing.

"Okay, guess you don't." Blaise muttered. "Well, anyways, it doesn't matter. But I've got a question for you."

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"About that pretty redhead you came in with…"

Hiei threw a pillow at him. "Go to bed."

* * *

Yuck. This chapter was shorter than intended. Sorry about that. The next one will be longer, and hopefully, better.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Megaotaku: **Pairings will be revealed in time. But for anyone who's worried, there is NO crossover pairing. And Kurama and Hiei get together at the end, I promise.

**Yume no Anime: **You're welcome. I can't stand the shopping stuff myself, that's why I skipped it.

**Mistress KC: **I had to throw in the being-mistaken-for-a-girl thing. It's just too…fun, I guess. I try not to get him too OOC. I'm glad you liked it.

**Lady Starlight2: **As you requested…your updates.

**DarkYaoiFox: **YAY! PLUSHIES! ::huggles them:: Thank you!

**Oya:** Kurama DOES have a problem with tummy injuries, doesn't he? At the rate he's going, it's a wonder he still HAS a stomach.

**rogueicephoenix: **Addictive? Really? Wow. I'm flattered. For real.

**angel-of-shadows23: **Patience, young padawan. The yaoi is coming. But I'm warning you, most of the physical yaoi in this fic isn't Hiei/Kurama. The emotional yaoi is, though.

**Chelley Angel: **Here you go!

**Amaya: **Thank you.

**SeventhAngeloftheSixthHour: **Wow. That is a HARD name to type. Thank you and enjoy the update!

**JMJV: **That's because of my wonderful beta-er, Niyali. Who didn't beta chapters 4 ½ and 5, so any mistakes in here are my fault. Glad you liked it, though.

**Lachwen: **Done.

**Rokiro: **Don't we ALL love Kurama? Well, personally, I love to torture him, but I still love him. Sorry, but I couldn't put them in the same House. Where would all the fun be?

**FireFox6: **I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll change your mind on yaoi, but even if you don't, just enjoy the fic!

**Yoko Snow: **Thank you. I'm glad I'm not dead, too. Is this soon enough for you?

**Clow Angel: **Sorry. This one's pretty short, too. But Hiei and Kurama were in it, at least!

**Bloody Cross: **…Why am I evil, again?

**SeventhAngeloftheSixthHour: **…can you get a shorter name? Just kidding, I'll cope. Here's your update, I hope you like it!

**GoldenRat: **Thanks.

* * *

Okay, well, that's it for now. I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can. You just got two updates, get off my back.


	7. Married With Children

Hey everybody!

Well, first of all, Happy Holidays, whether it be Christmas, Chanukah, or something else. Consider this a belated holiday present.

Now, I'd like to clear up a few misunderstandings that have come up with the last chapter.

- The main EMOTIONAL yaoi pairing in this fic WILL be Hiei/Kurama. I promise. That's not to say that there might be some physical yaoi, but it will be physical only. There will also be some other yaoi pairings, but those will be coming later.

- Professor Renton is, and I know this will come as a shock, completely aware that Kurama is a male. And yes, he was hitting on Kurama. He hits on everyone. ::smile:: He's based off of me.

- Hiei was HORRIBLY OOC in the last chapter. I'm sorry, Hiei fans. I'll try to fix him for this one. ::pouts:: It's not my fault, Hiei's HARD to write.

- Ditto to Draco. Draco's OOC-ness will be explained further in later chapters.

Okay, well, now that that's out of the way, on with the fic!!

* * *

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 7**

**Married With Children**

* * *

This wizarding school; Hiei decided; was far too monotonous for his liking.

By the third week of September, Hiei was already bored with the constant routine of the school—get up, go to breakfast, double Potions with the Gryffindors, Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, Herbology, have a fifteen-minute break, eat lunch, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, dinner, then back to the Slytherin common room to do homework, and then to bed.

It was a welcome surprise when Kurama came up to him at breakfast on Saturday to ask if he'd like to do some light sparring.

Forcing back a shout of joy, he schooled his face into a neutral expression and asked; "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Kurama nodded, pulling up his shirt slightly. The wound had closed as much as it ever would. A raised scar remained, and probably always would, but it was healed. At Hiei's nod, he pulled his shirt back down. "So how about it?"

Hiei nodded, a grateful look coming into his eyes. "I'll meet you outside in twenty minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, Hiei stood next to the lake, dressed in his signature black pants, tank top, and boots. His katana was strapped firmly to his back, and he crossed his arms over his shirt, waiting for Kurama.

The redhead in question came running up to him five minutes later, wearing black training pants and a short, sleeveless black tunic. He smiled, when he saw Hiei's attire. "I take it you're happy to be out of the school uniform?"

"That uniform is ridiculous." Hiei muttered, glancing over Kurama's clothing. "Where are your shoes?"

Kurama wiggled his toes in the damp grass. "Don't need them. The ground is still warm enough."

"In other words, so it's easier for you to absorb ki from the grass." Despite himself, the corner of Hiei's mouth twitched up.

Kurama grinned. "Precisely. So, any particular rules of combat?"

"The first one to get the other in an inescapable position wins, and no critical blows." Hiei said promptly.

"In other words, the usual?" Kurama assumed a defensive stance, threading his fingers into his hair for a seed.

"Hn;" Hiei said simply, whipping his katana out of its sheath and charging.

Kurama brought his rose whip up at the last second, pulling it taut and blocking Hiei's strike. In an instant, the whip had shrunk and stiffened, becoming a simple grass blade, but just as sharp as Hiei's sword.

Hiei's next strike was predictable, and Kurama flipped out of the way, turning a somersault in the air and landing cleanly on one knee in time to parry an overhead swing from Hiei. He was an instant late, and the blade managed to nick his cheek, but he twisted and blocked the full force of the blow. Hiei leapt up, spinning in the air until his body was completely vertical and angling his blade downwards.

Kurama's eyes widened. _'He'll never be able to pull out of that! The little bastard is going to run me through!' _He twisted his body out of harm's way, just as Hiei jerked his body the other way, landing cleanly on his feet.

Kurama glared at him. "That was a cheap shot."

Hiei gave him a slightly feral grin.

Kurama sniffed. "Fine, have it your way." Dropping to one knee, he buried his hands in the moist earth. The grass under Hiei's feet sharpened and lengthened, and Hiei let out a surprised grunt of pain, leaping up to avoid being skewered. From the air, he glared at the smirking kitsune. "That's unfair."

"All's fair in love and war, Hiei." Kurama said with a smile.

"And this is neither;" Hiei snarled. He dashed to Kurama, putting ki into his speed. Kurama gasped softly when Hiei appeared in front of him, and felt the point of Hiei's katana at his throat. Hiei smirked. "I win."

Kurama looked startled, then he smiled slyly. "Are you sure? Look behind you."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Hiei turned slightly. Poised directly behind him were several razor-sharp blades of glass. The point of one glinted wickedly in the morning sunlight. Swallowing, he turned back to Kurama.

The redhead's eyes glinted wickedly. "A draw?"

"A draw;" Hiei agreed reluctantly, sheathing his sword and helping Kurama to his feet.

"Whoa;" said a voice.

The two demons turned. A rather large crowd had gathered to watch the sparring, and were gazing at them in awe.

Kurama chuckled. "I think they liked us;" he murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hn;" Hiei snorted. He studied Kurama for a moment, just to make sure his red-haired friend hadn't over-exerted himself. He needn't have worried—Kurama's eyes were sparkling in a way they hadn't in a long time, and the dirt smudging his face, arms and hands seemed to heighten his natural beauty.

Kurama caught him looking. "What?"

"Hn. Nothing." Hiei muttered, looking away.

Kurama laughed. "You don't need to worry. I'm fine. That was more fun then I've had in awhile." His tone was playful, but his eyes were sincere. "Thank you, Hiei."

A faint flush colored Hiei's cheeks. "Hn."

"Right, then;" Kurama said cheerfully. "I think we aught to either change clothes, or go another round." He reached up, tying his hair back into a ponytail, anticipating Hiei's answer. "Well?"

Shrugging off his earlier embarrassment, Hiei smirked. "Get your guard up, fox. After all, you wouldn't want me to slip."

Kurama grinned. "No, I wouldn't, would I?"

* * *

"He's staring at you again."

Kurama glanced at Harry. "Who is?"

"Professor Renton;" Harry replied, mixing ketchup into his scrambled eggs.

Kurama peered up at the High Table. He caught Professor Renton's eye. The other man grinned and waved slightly. Kurama looked back at Harry, accepting the plate of toast Hermione passed him. "I don't think so, Harry. You must've been imagining it."

Harry shook his head. "He was definitely staring at you, mate. Back me up, Ron, you saw him."

Ron nodded, swallowing forcefully. "He was. It looked sort of like the way Hermione used to look at Lockhart."

"Who?"

"No one;" Hermione said hastily.

Kurama glanced at Ron, who was grinning. "No, really;" he said, leaning forward on his elbows. "Who was he?"

"Just…one of our old professors;" she mumbled, suddenly becoming very interested in her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Aha." Kurama raised an eyebrow, but decided to take pity on the poor girl. He looked back at the staff table. This time, he saw Professor Renton turn his head sharply away, striking up a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Told you so;" Harry said with a satisfied tone to his voice.

* * *

"A'right, then, e'erybody listen up." Hagrid clapped his hands loudly. "Can e'eryone hear me?"

"This is absolutely disgusting." Kurama muttered to Hiei, motioning to the mud they were standing in. The fire demon nodded darkly.

"Now, I know there're some questions about our…er…location for t'day;" Hagrid began.

"No, really?" Draco muttered under his breath. Blaise heard and elbowed him in the ribs.

"T'day;" Hagrid announced, "we're all gonna split into groups of two. Each group will receive a baby Hsigo. Now, can anyone tell me what a Hsigo is?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Hermione?"

"Hsigo, or Hsiao, originated in China. They have a human face, the body of a monkey, the tail of a dog, and the wings of an owl. They've been seen by some humans in the past, but are considered folklore."

Hagrid beamed. "Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The Slytherins rolled their eyes, muttering about know-it-alls.

"Now, then;" Hagrid said loudly. "As I said earlier, you're all going to split into partners. The groups will be decided by pulling names out of a hat. Everyone got that?"

The students exchanged nervous glances.

"Right. Here we go, then." He reached into the sack he had been holding and pulled out a strip of parchment. "Neville Longbottom;" Neville stepped forward cautiously. "Parvati Patil." The two of them sighed with relief. "Vincent Crabbe…Seamus Finnegan." Seamus groaned.

* * *

**Ten minutes later….**

**

* * *

**

"Harry Potter…" Hagrid pulled out the next name and froze. Harry's heart sank. "…Draco Malfoy."

Harry moaned. "Could be worse, mate;" Ron said bitterly. Ron had been partnered with Millicent Bulstrode.

"Last, here…Kurama Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi."

The two demons looked at each other. Kurama smiled, Hiei rolled his eyes.

"That it? Everyone got your partner? Good. One partner, head back to the cabin. You'll find stations set up with food, water bottles, and other necessities for your hsigo. The remaining partner, follow me to pick up your new baby." He grinned happily. "These hsigo are newborn, and will recognize you as their parents. At the end of term, you'll be graded on how well your hsigo has grown. Any questions? Alright then. Off you go."

* * *

"It's kind of cute, when you think about it." Kurama said, coming over to Hiei with a tiny, blanket-wrapped bundle in his hand.

Hiei straightened, a basket filled with baby food, spoons, and bottles balanced against his hip. He raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You're not serious."

"I'm perfectly serious. Look." He bent down a bit, pulling the blanket away from the hsigo's face. The face was human, surrounded by soft brown fur. It yawned; showing slightly pointed teeth, and opened its eyes. "Oh, _Inari_," Kurama cooed softly. "Look how blue its eyes are!"

Hiei looked at him in disgust. "You sound like a human…mother."

Kurama chuckled, straightening and adjusting the hsigo's blanket. "Well, I am in a way. After all, we are going to be raising this little one, so we're going to be…surrogate parents, I suppose." He looked at Hiei and smiled. "If I'm the mother, I guess that makes you the 'father', hm?"

Hiei set the basket down and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long term.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Harry muttered.

Draco glared at him. "I'm not to happy about the arrangement either, Potter. But it's this, or fail the class, and you're not worth a failing grade." The hsigo in Draco's arms whimpered at his tone and squirmed. "Hush, kid;" Draco ordered, but his voice was gentler than before. The tiny form mumbled something incoherently and snuggled against Draco's chest.

Harry stared. "I didn't know you were so good with children."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not. This one obviously doesn't have very good judgment yet."

Harry grinned. "That explains it. Can I hold it?"

"I guess. And 'it' is a 'she', according to that oaf who calls himself a professor." Almost reluctantly, he relinquished the baby to Harry. "Watch her head."

Harry obeyed, sitting next to Draco on the bench. Hagrid had set up a bench and table for each group. "Watch what you say about Hagrid. He's really smarter than you think."

Draco snorted. "And I suppose Weasel is smarter than I think he is, too?"

"Yes, for you information, he is."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Look, Malfoy, do you want to take this outside?"

"We are outside, Potter, but I'd be glad to."

"Bring it on, then—" The hsigo, startled by their raised voices, started to wail.

Moving faster than Harry would have judged possible, Draco took the hsigo from Harry and cradled her gently, rocking her into submission. "Shh, now, it's alright, it's okay;" He glared up at Harry. "You need to learn to keep your voice down, Potter, you're upsetting the baby."

Harry looked at him a moment, then burst out laughing. "You just sounded…" he managed to gasp; "_exactly_ like a mother…"

Draco eyed him warily for a moment, and then smiled hesitantly.

* * *

Yuck. Fluff, fluff, fluff…okay, consider that your "not-really-eventful-but-sort-of-a-present" chapter. I didn't like it either. I just wanted to throw in a little Harry/Draco interaction, because frankly I think the two of them are adorable. And, of course, I decided to give the Hiei/Kurama fans some HK cuteness…

Don't even ask me what I was thinking with the title of this chapter. I don't know what I was thinking with the title of this chapter.

* * *

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

****

**J: **Hope that wasn't too long a wait.

**Chelley Angel: **If you feel sorry for Kurama now, you're going to be downright depressed later…Happy Holidays to you, too.

**Kami Anya: **Wow. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I LOVE getting long reviews, so first off, thank you. I hope this chapter gave you a bit of satisfaction as far as G/S interaction. And it's good to know that you're a Harry/Draco fan, because ::covers mouth:: Oops! Almost let something slip…::wink::

**Oya: **As stated at the beginning of the chapter, YES, they ARE going to get together. Kurama might fall for said bishounen in the meantime, though…

**Rogueicephoenix: **…wow. I feel loved. I've never actually been worshipped before…I'm quite flattered by the "addictionaddictionaddiction" comment…Yes, there's going to be some action with Prof. Renton. But that's all I'm saying for now.

**Bluespark: **All will be explained in time. As far as uniqueness goes…um…thank you? I got tired of the same plotline over and over again, too…Harry in danger, Reikai Tantei go to baby-sit Harry, random plot development occurs, etc…I wanted something a bit different, so I wrote my own. I'm glad you like it. And there's nothing wrong with rambling. Look at me, I'm doing it right now. Happy Holidays right back.

**JMV: **Nope, no prizes, sorry. Thanks.

**SeventeenthAngeloftheSixthHour: **Do you mind if I abbreviate your name to "SAotSH" when I answer your reviews? Come on, take pity on the poor author…Thanks for the review, as always!

**InXpressible: **I'm going to respond to all three of your reviews at once…first off all, I'm not smoking anything. I'm underage…::shifty eyes:: Just joking. …Wow. WOW. You just compared me with my fanfiction HERO. Thank you SO much. That's probably one of the best compliments I've gotten in a while. The language barrier that people ignore tends to grate on me, so I threw something in there to explain it. I'm glad you're getting addicted. You and rogueicephoenix can hang out. I hope the update was quick enough for you. Happy Holidays.

* * *

I'll get another update up as soon as I can, but it might be awhile. I'm going skiing this weekend, then I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend and go to New York.

So, until next time, happy holidays everybody!!


	8. First Contact

Oh. My. Gosh. I am _so sorry_, everybody. I was scrolling through my fics on and I noticed I haven't updated this one in so long. I felt so bad, I just had to sit down and write another chapter.

Once again, I'm very sorry for the wait. Enjoy the chapter, minna-san :bows:

* * *

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 8**

* * *

"As you're probably aware, there's no known defense against this curse. Your best bet is probably to jump behind something. If you're in an open field, or some other place where there's no cover, you should get to the ground and let it pass over you. Once it's passed, jump up and run like hell…"

Over their weeks at the school, Hiei had become very apt at ignoring his professors. And they ignored him, for the most part, but there were just some who wouldn't leave him alone.

Like this one for example.

"Jaganshi, are you paying attention?"

A book tapped Hiei gently on the head and he turned to Professor Renton, glaring. "Yes, Professor;" he managed through gritted teeth. _'Be civil to the teachers or Kurama will tie you up in fire-proof vines and leave you out in the Forbidden Forest;'_ he reminded himself.

The youngest professor in school seemed to take that as an acceptable response and turned away, returning to the board to discuss the course of the Avada Kadavra curse.

Draco Malfoy turned around in his seat. "You weren't paying attention, were you, Jaganshi?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Be logical, blondie."

The bell rang, and the class rose to its feet and headed to the door. "Homework—seventeen inches on the defenses against the Unforgivable Curses. Due Thursday." Professor Renton called.

Hiei felt something tap his arm, and a notebook was pressed into his hand. He looked at Malfoy. "What's this?"

"Notes on the class;" Draco replied, smirking. "I knew you wouldn't have them. Later, Jaganshi."

Hiei wanted to glare after him, but somehow, couldn't bring himself to. Sighing, he slid the notebook into his bag and followed the other Slytherins to lunch.

* * *

Two class periods later, Kurama and the Gryffindors were enjoying nearly the same lesson from the same professor. 

Though he wouldn't admit it, Kurama paid less attention in this class than his others. He couldn't help but watch the young professor. Professor Renton was twenty-three—only seven years older than Kurama's human form. A relationship between them would be breaking a lot of rules, Kurama mused, but still…Lance Renton was extremely attractive. Kurama looked him up and down for what must have been the seventeenth time that day. Very attractive, indeed.

But the attraction obviously wasn't one-sided. Kurama couldn't even count the amount of times he had caught Renton looking at him, and he flirted with Kurama in blatant sight of the class. Given, he did flirt with the rest of the class as well, but, as Harry pointed out, not quite as often.

The bell rang, and Kurama sighed in relief. Harry looked at him. "Why so happy? It was a good class."

"Oh—yes, it was. I'm just…grateful to get to Herbology, that's all. It is my favorite class." He stood up. "Shall we?"

"Wait a minute, Minamino." Professor Renton tapped him on the shoulder. "Could I have a minute?"

"Sure;" there was only the slightest bit of confusion in Kurama's voice. "Harry, you go on ahead. I'll see you in Herbology."

Harry nodded, a bit of suspicion tracing his features, but not enough to actually formulate some reason why his friend and professor needed to meet alone. "Okay. See you, mate."

When Harry was out of earshot, Professor Renton cut straight to the point. "You were watching me today."

Putting his bag down, Kurama sat down on one of the desks. "You watch me every day. Who's to say I wasn't just returning the favor?"

Professor Renton smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against his own desk. "You're pretty cute when you're skeptical, Kurama." He looked thoughtful. "Actually, you're pretty cute all of the time."

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "This is a pretty outright advance, Professor. You could get in a lot of trouble if I were to report you to the Headmaster."

Renton grinned, closing the space between them and leaning forward, putting one hand on either side of Kurama, resting them on the desk. "But you wouldn't, would you?" His nose was nearly brushing Kurama's, they were so close.

Kurama shook his head. "No;" he said with a slight smile. "I probably wouldn't."

Renton reached over, brushing a lock of hair behind Kurama's ear. "Can I kiss you?"

Kurama said nothing, only brought their lips together.

It wasn't his first kiss in this body, but it was the first kiss he had consented to. And it was far nicer than the ones he hadn't agreed to. With Karasu, it had been forced, painful. With Renton—well, it still wasn't gentle, not by any means, but the force, the battle of tongues for dominance—it was far more enjoyable.

Renton pulled away, licking a small trail of mixed saliva from Kurama's upper lip. "You need to go to Herbology, Minamino." He crossed to his desk, taking out a pass book and ripping two sheets off. On one, Kurama saw, looking over his shoulder, he wrote out "Kurama Minamino to Herbology, 1:34 p.m." On the second, he wrote his room number. He handed both to Kurama. "Come see me anytime if you need more help in the class. You know I'm always open for extra help."

Kurama took them, and he also took the gentle kiss on the cheek the professor gave him afterwards. "Thanks, Professor."

"Lance is fine for the after-class meetings." He grinned. "Oh, and Minamino—you have a Hogsmeade trip coming up, right?" Kurama nodded. "How about lunch?"

Kurama's expression said his thoughts quite clearly—_bad idea._ "People will see us."

"Disguise yourself. Pretend to be my girlfriend from out of town." He opened a folder, and took out a paper clipped pile of tests. "Noon at the Three Broomsticks, then?"

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "I don't know, Professor. It seems a bit too risky."

Renton shrugged. "Think about it, Minamino." He waved Kurama off. "Now go to class before I get in trouble."

Kurama crossed to the door, paused, then doubled back and kissed Renton on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just returning the favor, Professor." And he left.

* * *

"Where were you?" Hermione asked Kurama irritably when he finally joined them in the greenhouses. "Class started fifteen minutes ago!" 

"Professor Renton wanted a word. Didn't Harry tell you?" Kurama answered her amiably, tying an apron on and his hair back.

"Yes, but 'a word' doesn't take that long. Are you getting tutored or something?"

_'Thank you, Miss Granger, you just provided me with an excuse.' _"Yes. I'm getting a bit of extra help because I'm not that familiar with what you've studied in past years. Western magical education is different from Eastern. We've been learning different things."

"Oh, I see." Hermione nodded knowledgably. "Well, you could have come to me if you needed help."

"Sorry. I would have, but…well, humor my masculine pride, all right?" He gave her a smile that would have had the better half of Meiou High School swooning.

Fortunately, it had the same effect on Hermione Granger. "Oh—um, of course."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and rolled their eyes in unison, while Kurama set to work, innocently transporting potted roses.

* * *

Any student at Hogwarts would quite casually tell you that the worst subject in the school was Potions. This year was no exception—the Potions Master was still always in sour temple and glided around like an oversized bat. 

And, as Kurama discovered on their first class but never ceased to marvel at, Professor Snape had a profound dislike of Gryffindors.

As he proved quite often, and it was beginning to get on Kurama's nerves.

"If he shouts at Neville one more time, I may have to feed him to my Makai Mimosa;" Kurama told Hiei through gritted teeth, stirring their potion rapidly.

"Kurama, if you stir that any harder, you're going to drill a hole through the bottom of the cauldron." Hiei said calmly, prying the stirrer from Kurama's white-knuckled hands. "Why does it irk you so much, fox? He yells at everyone."

"I know, but it's like he really _hates_ Neville, and I don't understand why. It's not Neville's fault he's not very well adept to potion-making, and I just don't—"

"Minamino! Jaganshi!" Snape stopped in front of their potion, lip curling as he glared at them. "Did I give you permission to talk?"

"No, sir." Kurama replied grudgingly. When Hiei didn't reply, Kurama stepped on his foot, hard.

Hiei bit his lip. "No, sir;" he bit out, glaring daggers at Kurama.

Snape snorted. "I never did approve of mixing partners with houses. Let's see how your potion turned out." From the sound of it, he wasn't expecting anything close to perfection, which was what he got. Failing to hide a dropped jaw, he glared at them in disgust. "How did you manage this?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You wrote it on the board, you fool."

"Hiei!"

"What? He deserved it."

"Hiei, you idiot—"

"Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and a detention for both of you." Snape looked quite pleased that he got to give out a detention, and swept past them to compliment Draco Malfoy's potion.

Kurama looked shell-shocked. "Did he just say detention?"

"Yes." Noting Kurama's sudden paleness, he frowned, concerned. "Are you all right?" Out of instinct, he took hold of Kurama's arm, which was lucky, as the redhead swayed suddenly. "Kurama?"

"Eleven years of schooling, and I've never gotten so much as a scolding before." Kurama's voice sounded stunned. "I'm here for two months and I have a detention."

Hiei scoffed, and let go of Kurama's arm. The redhead promptly crashed into his chair. "You're pathetic, fox."

Kurama glared at him. "This sort of thing goes on your record." He moaned softly. "What's my _mother_ going to say?"

"You're at a boarding school continents away from her. She doesn't need to know."

"But—"

"Kurama, shut up."

* * *

The hsigo that had been placed in their care by Professor Hagrid had two different names. 

After ten minutes with it, Hiei had begun calling it "bakasaru". Kurama, glaring, had told him firmly that the hsigo's name was _not _going to be "stupid monkey", and had taken to calling it "Saru-chan". "Saru" seemed to register with the baby, and he would answer to just about anything with "saru" tacked on to it.

"You know;" Hiei commented as they sat outside, feeding the hsigo; "I still think it's creepy."

"I'm sure you do, Hiei;" Kurama said patiently, gently tipping the bottle they were using to feed Saru up so that the last drops of formula could drip into the baby's mouth. Prying the empty bottle from the Saru's tiny fingers, he set it on the picnic table and handed the blanket-wrapped baby to Hiei. "Here, hold him. I'm going to get a bit more food for him."

"When did you figure out it was a he?" Hiei asked, reluctantly taking the baby from Kurama.

"Hagrid told me." Taking the empty bottle, he headed over to Hagrid's cabin.

His more affectionate caretaker gone, Saru started squirming in Hiei's arms, feeing its tiny arms from the blanket and reaching for the first thing he could—which happened to be Hiei's wand. Hiei grabbed it back. "No."

Saru's lower lip started to tremble. Hiei nearly groaned—the stupid monkey was already inheriting things from Kurama. Giving in to the monkey just like he did with the fox, he offered it his left index finger. Giggling, Saru wrapped his fingers around the digit, pulling it closer. Hiei glared at him and reached into the basket which held the baby's things, pulling out a small squeaky toy that Saru was very fond of. "Put my finger in your mouth, and Squeaky gets it."

Saru "eep"ed and let Hiei's finger go just as Kurama joined them. Immediately, Saru reached for Kurama, and Hiei quickly handed him over. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Hiei, were you threatening the baby?"

"No."

"Good." Kurama shifted Saru to one arm, tipping the bottle up again. He looked over at Hiei, looking a bit confused. "What are you doing with Squeaky?"

Hiei put it down. "…Nothing."

Kurama looked at him, and then smiled. "That's cute."

"What is?"

"You. You're finally getting into parenthood."

Hiei glared at him. "Kurama…"

"All right, all right;" turning his attention back to Saru, he let the subject drop.

"Hn." Hiei peered at the monkey, which he could swear was smirking at him. "Bakasaru."

* * *

Okay, so, not a lot of Gryffindor/Slytherin interaction in this chapter, and it definitely could have been better. But, I'm in a rush, because I'm going away and I might not be able to get to a computer for a while.

* * *

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

**ineXpressible: **There's probably going to be a few more sparring scenes. I'm glad you liked it. Here's more Kurama/Hiei parenting. Enjoy the update!

**megaotaku: **Sorry about not responding to your last review. I must have missed it. And yes, it is pretty obvious who he's based off of. Please don't abandon this fic because there's an OC pairing right now. I promise, it will be Hiei/Kurama later. Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HITOME-CHAN :gives birthday hug:

**rogueicephoenix: **Heh. Glad you liked it. Wow, another person fond of the parenting thing. I thought it was too much of a stretch.

**Cattibrie393: **Thank you…I think…

**Bluespark: **Yes. Yes he does. Thank you.

**Little Kitsune: **Thank you. Here's your update, as per request.

**darksaphire: **Um…here?

**Kami Anya: **Whee! Long review! Thank you again! I don't know why it would seem familiar. I promise I didn't steal it. Don't worry; no mpreg. I rarely write it. I'm glad you liked Draco. His very blatant OOC-ness will be explained later, as I said. And you got a bit of the "actual" with Kurama and Professor Renton/Lance. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**anonymous: **Here you go.

**Golden Rat: **Heh. Yes, the plot devices are always fun to take advantage of.

**Dreams of Goth: **Yes, Hiei has a rival in love. And he's going to get quite competitive, as you'll see in later chapters, and our poor, naïve little fox will be stuck in the middle…heh heh heh…I'm glad you liked the Draco-mommy thing. I didn't know it would be such a hit.

**JMJV: **Jeez, people are really getting into this whole baby thing! Why didn't I think of this sooner :shakes head: Anyways, thank you. Here's your update.

**Dark Dragon34:** Thanks!

**Dreams of Goth: **Hello again. The one with the Kuronue look-alike is the second movie, called "Bonds of Fire". The first movie was really just a 45-minute OVA, and sometimes isn't counted as an actual movie. But technically, Bonds of Fire is the second movie. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Tsurishi Karandengu: **It's funny now…It's not going to stay that way for much longer. But I'll try to keep adding in some random humor in the angsty parts. And don't worry about looking like an idiot laughing to yourself. I do that all the time.

**SAotSH: **Nah, it's easier when I capitalize it. Thanks anyways, though. Here's an update!

**Geministarz: **Don't worry about it, I like getting constructive criticism. I'll clear up a few of those issues that you mentioned, though. Kurama didn't change what the plant was. He took the rose stem that had been turned into a whip and simply reduced it back to a slightly extended stem, without thorns—simply a hardened thornless rose stem. As for Kurama's weird habits—I tend to portray Kurama's personality as a cross between the canon and the fanon versions of him. He keeps the quiet intelligent and gentle teasing humor of the anime/manga, but becomes a bit more feminine and vulnerable at places. I've never quite been sure why I've done this with him, but I always have. As for Hiei being OOC, it's just GOD DAMN IMPOSSIBLE TO KEEP HIM IN CHARACTER! DARN YOU, HIEI! Sorry. Had to blow off steam. Hiei's personality is driving me crazy in another one of my fics. I hope that helps some. If you have any other things like this, please point them out—I'm always looking for ways to improve.

**Enjeru: **Yes, for the millionth time, it WILL be Hiei/Kurama. I promise. Here you go.

**HarmonyHanyou: **Well, I'm glad you decided to read it. And I'm even gladder that I'm on someone's favorites list! Whee! Here's an update.

**EbonysDove: **Yay! Another long review! I'm pretty fond of the H/K interaction myself. I agree with your "this is how they act when no one's looking" theory. In both the anime and the manga, they appear closer, and Kurama often teases Hiei, if gently, and Hiei responds with anger that almost looks fake—we all know he'd never hurt our pretty little bishounen, right? I'm glad you liked the Draco-ness, too. I was worried he was a bit to OOC, but…people seem to like him this way. Here's an update, enjoy it!

**Lady Starlight2: **Glad you think so. Update!

**SilvaBluVixen: **Thank you.

* * *

Once again, BIG thanks to everyone who stuck with me in this long period of update-less-ness…I hope you'll forgive me, and I promise to update more often. 

Love you all!

—Rei


	9. Hogsmeade and Second Contact

ARGH! I am SO sorry for the long wait. I really meant to update before this, but I had the WORST case of writers block…even though I have this story all outlined, I just couldn't get the words to flow, you know?

Anyways, I suppose it's alright, because the update is here, and all is right with the world. More notes to follow at the end of the chapter.

So, sit back, settle in, and enjoy the update!

**_NOTE_: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MILDLY GRAPHIC YAOI. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE IN ANY WAY, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOU READ IT ANYWAY AND SAW SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO. YOUR LACK OF DISCRETION IS NOT MY PROBLEM.**

* * *

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 9**

* * *

The Saturday of October 23rd dawned crackling with the excitement of Hogwarts students third year and above, and it was easy to see why: it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

The sixth years, of course, were especially eager—upon entering sixth year, students were allowed to remain in Hogsmeade overnight, provided they were back in school promptly at 1:00 Sunday afternoon. There were always a few students who played it safe, and returned to Hogwarts overnight, but the majority of the students stayed in town, enjoying the wizarding nightlife.

Now, if you were a sixteen-year-old given overnight freedom from boarding school, would you take it?

You had damn well better believe it.

* * *

Harry stretched, happily inhaling the crisp autumn air. "I missed it here."

Ron nodded, munching on his Honeydukes purchases. "I couldn't agree more, mate." He swallowed a mouthful of chocolate at a glare from Hermione, and continued. "Makes you feel right and jolly again, doesn't it?"

Harry grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Hermione checked her watch. "Lunchtime. How about the Three Broomsticks for a sandwich or two?"

Brightening, as always, at the mention of food, Ron and Harry readily agreed.

The Three Broomsticks was already full with the lunchtime crowd, but they managed to secure a small table at the back. A rather flustered waiter brought them butterbeers and told them he'd be back shortly before hurrying off.

"The poor thing;" Hermione sighed. "He must be dreadfully busy."

Harry shrugged. "He should have thought of that before signing up to work at the most popular restaurant in town." Something caught his eye, and he craned his neck, trying to see over Ron's head. "Is that Professor Renton?"

Hermione squinted. "I'm not sure—get _down_, Ron—I think so." She stood up. "Should we go and say good morning, do you think?"

"I dunno…" Harry eyed the crowd. "We'd lose the table for sure."

"I'll stay here, if you want;" Ron offered. "You can go talk to him."

Hermione smiled at him. "That was rather generous of you, Ron." She glared at him. "But don't dare touch my drink."

"Right, 'Mione." Ron said sulkily.

"Professor Renton?"

Professor Renton glanced up from his drink and grinned. "Harry, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"We're getting lunch." Hermione said, smiling back at him. "Are you waiting for someone?" She motioned to the chair across from him.

"Oh, that—yeah." He gave them a sheepish smile. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend, but I'm beginning to think she stood me up."

"No one stood you up, Lance, I'm right here."

Professor Renton bolted to his feet, and Harry and Hermione turned.

The woman standing behind them looked around Professor Renton's age, maybe a year or two younger. She was wearing semi-dark sunglasses, and had pure, red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was pretty—but Harry had assumed she would be. She would have had to have been, to hold Professor Renton's attention.

The professor in question had moved around the table to the woman. "Hey, baby." Grinning, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I was beginning to worry you couldn't find the place."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I just followed the masses." She looked at Harry and Hermione. "Students of yours, Lance?"

"Yeah—this is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." He motioned to them each in turn, meeting their eyes. "Guys, this is…Katie Slattery, my girlfriend."

She glanced at him, and smiled at the two teens. "It's a pleasure."

Hermione caught the hint. "Well, it was nice meeting you. We've got to be going, our friend will be worried." Waving good-bye, she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away.

* * *

With the two students out of sight, Kurama glanced at Lance. "Katie Slattery?" He asked, using his normal voice rather than the slightly higher-pitched one he used for "Katie".

Lance grinned, taking a seat. "It was the first name that came to mind. I dated a girl named Katie once."

"I see." Kurama remained standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"Still…I can't believe you actually pretended to be a girl." Lance's grin grew, and his eyes trailed up and down Kurama's body. "Love the jeans. Your ass looks great."

Kurama nearly twitched. "Blunt, aren't you?" He sat down across from Lance, reaching over to take the cherry from Lance's drink. "May I?"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to do anything obscene to it, are you?"

Kurama smirked, plucking the stem from the cherry. "You'll see." He put the stem in his mouth and, thirty seconds later, pulled it out. Three knots were tied into it in a neat row. He placed the stem on the table between them.

Lance, for a change, looked to be at a loss for words. "Shit." He looked up at Kurama and grinned again. "If that's what you can do with cherry stem, I can't wait to see what you can do with a—"

"Excuse me sir, ma'am;" They glanced up. Their waiter was back, a pen posed above his notepad. "Have you decided what you're going to order?"

Lance glanced at Kurama, then back at the waiter. "Sorry, we're going to need a few more minutes."

The waiter nodded and walked away. Kurama looked at Lance. "Saved by the waiter."

Lance raised an eyebrow, and then looked back down at the cherry. "Seriously, how did you do that?"

Kurama flicked his tongue over his lips, smiling smugly. "Practice."

"On _what_?"

"Oh, little things here and there." Kurama sat back, tucking a few escaping red locks behind his ear. "Anyway, are we going to order lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." Lance handed Kurama a menu, but didn't pick up his own. "So, are you staying overnight?"

Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'd have to get a room somewhere, and I don't have a lot of spare money."

"I've got a room upstairs here."

Kurama glanced up. "This place is an inn, too?"

Lance cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't think it was a three-story restaurant, did you?"

"I hadn't thought about it. You're staying here, then?"

"Yeah. And you're welcome to stay with me, if you'd like."

"Oh, really?" Kurama didn't look up from his menu. "Are the turkey sandwiches any good?"

"You're either ignoring me, or you're blind to very obvious advances." Lance reached across the table, taking hold of Kurama's chin and tilting the redhead's face up. "Which one is it?"

Kurama smiled, leaning into the touch. "Maybe I'm just playing hard-to-get."

Lance smirked. "So you admit to having some interest in me."

"When did I say that?" Despite the indignant tone, there was mischief glinting in Kurama's eyes.

"You didn't. But I can tell." Lance glanced at the menu that was only barely staying in Kurama's semi-slack grip. "Aren't you still hungry?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, not really."

"I see." Lance pulled his hand back, grabbing Kurama's instead. "Then should we go upstairs?"

* * *

Three blocks away in the Hog's Head Bar, Hiei, who had reluctantly agreed to accompany his dorm-mates on the trip into town, was silently cursing the decision to do so.

"Don't be so down on it, Jaganshi." Blaise said, slinging an arm over Hiei's shoulders. "Why are you so depressed, anyways? I would think you'd fit right in at a place like this."

Hiei glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Blaise caught the hint and backed off. "Uh…nothing, mate."

Hiei gave him the benefit of the doubt, and answered the blonde's earlier question. "I don't like…crowds."

"In that case, it's a good thing we didn't go over to the Three Broomsticks;" Draco said, returning to the table with a case of butterbeers and handing them out. "Don't take two, Greg, if there's extra, we'll sneak them back into school with us."

Gregory, who had been inching towards one of the remaining beers, sulkily pulled his hand back.

Draining half his bottle in one swallow, Vincent looked at Hiei. "They're not poisoned, Jaganshi."

"Hn;" Hiei muttered, taking a careful sip. To his surprise, it wasn't all that bad—nothing like the disgusting beers he had seen Kuwabara's sister drinking.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, looking at Hiei over the rim of his own bottle.

"Hn;" Hiei admitted grudgingly, deciding that these teenagers weren't worth multi-syllabic conversation. _'Dammit. Where's Kurama when I actually have the opportunity to talk to him? Stupid idiot kitsune...'_ He continued along that train of thought for a good five minutes, fuming silently and drinking his butterbeer.

Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory looked from Draco, to Hiei, and back again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me. I don't know what he's thinking, either."

* * *

"You know;" Kurama murmured, detangling himself from the warm lips pressed against his own; "we could get into a lot of trouble for this."

Lance grinned, pulling back and leaning his head at the junction of Kurama's neck and shoulder. "Yeah, we could. But that just adds to the excitement, right?"

Kurama smiled, cupping Lance's jaw in his hand and kissing him. "Mm. I guess so." The kiss was broken sharply when he felt himself being lifted off the ground, carried for a brief distance, and then dropped gently onto a bed. Lance sat down on the bed as well, rolling over to straddle Kurama's hips. Kurama looked up at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand. "Eager?"

Lance leaned down, forehead-to-forehead with Kurama, and said softly; "Damn right, I'm eager. I've had my eye on you since you first ran into me. Literally, I might add."

Kurama frowned. "That wasn't my fault. I got lost."

Lance grinned, kissing him. "You weren't supposed to be running in the halls;" he said when they parted.

"I was late for class." Prepared for the next kiss that came his way, he responded, twining his arms around Lance's neck and pulling him closer. The deepening of the kiss seemed to almost startle the older man, but Lance slid into the kiss, angling his head to get deeper into Kurama's mouth.

When Kurama pulled Lance's hair gently, indicating that he needed air, Lance reluctantly pulled away. Kurama let his head fall back, gasping for air. Lance smirked. "Hey, I must be pretty good. We've only been kissing, and I've already got you out of breath."

Kurama glared up at him. "I…wouldn't be…if you had let me…breathe sooner."

Lance tilted his head to one side. "If you needed to breathe, why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't, you had your tongue halfway down my throat." Kurama pouted, but his eyes were sparkling.

Lance leaned down, running his tongue over Kurama's lips. "You're hot when you're pouting. Keep that up, and you're not getting out of this bed for awhile, even if I have to handcuff you here."

Kurama's tongue flicked out, gently touching Lance's before withdrawing as his lips curved into a smile. "I can assure you, handcuffs won't be necessary. I'd be perfectly glad to say of my own accord."

Lance looked surprised. "Seriously?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes, seriously. Is that a bad thing?"

"Fuck, no!" Lance kissed him. "I just wasn't expecting it." Moving his lips from Kurama's own down to the redhead's neck, he murmured "Are you sure?"

He felt Kurama's head nod. "I'm sure, just…" he trailed off, as if not sure how to phrase his thoughts.

"Just go easy? No problem." Giving Kurama a reassuring smile, he returned his lips to the heated flesh.

* * *

"So;" Ron said around a mouthful of turkey and wheat bread, "'oo as at ady w't Pro'essor 'Enton?"

Hermione looked at him in discuss. "Please swallow that before you speak again."

He did so. "Who was that lady with Professor Renton?"

"His girlfriend;" Hermione set her fork down at the edge of her salad plate, thinking. "Katie somebody-or-other."

"Was she hot?"

"Ron!"

He ducked a swing from a half-full butterbeer bottle. "Sorry, 'Mione. But…" He looked over at the table their professor had occupied. "They aren't there anymore?"

Harry sat up straight, trying to get a glimpse of them. "Where do you suppose they went?"

"I think I saw them go upstairs." Hermione said mildly, picking up her fork again.

"Really?" Harry set his sandwich down. "What for, do you think?"

Hermione flushed. "Well…they are adults, and they are in an adult relationship, so…"

Ron grinned. "Give the poor girl a break, mate."

Harry grinned back. "I guess. Sorry, Hermione; we had to do it." He picked up his sandwich, taking a hearty bite. "I hope this doesn't disappoint Kurama, though."

Ron frowned. "Why would it?"

"Well…" He leaned forward, beckoning them closer. "Don't tell anyone, but I think Kurama has a crush on Professor Renton."

Ron shot back. "What? Why would you think that?" He yelped.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed. "And I think it because…well, I always catch Kurama looking at Professor Renton, and they flirt with each other all the time."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth. "But…that's illegal! A student and a teacher…they could get in so much trouble!"

"I didn't say they were _doing_ anything!" Harry said quickly. "I just think Kurama likes him, that's all."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, I can see why he'd like him…Professor Renton _is_ very good-looking…"

Ron cleared his throat. "Am I the only one here taking into consideration the fact that they're both guys?"

His question was met with two sour looks. "I'm disappointed in you, Ron." Hermione said, and looked it. "That's a very closed-minded viewpoint."

"She's right, mate." Harry agreed. "That's pretty shallow."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I was just commenting on it."

Hermione chewed a bite of lettuce thoughtfully. "Professor Renton does seem to flirt with Kurama quite a lot, doesn't he?"

"He flirts with everyone, Herm;" Ron said, taking a bit of his sandwich. "Don't think too much, or no one'll ever ask you out. Hey Harry, could you pass the salt?"

* * *

Youko Kurama was famous throughout the Makai for his skills as a lover. Sixteen years in a human body might have suppressed his abilities, but it hadn't dulled them, not by any means. If Kurama's hands shook when he returned Lance's touch, it wasn't for fear. All intelligible thought seemed to abandon him, leaving him with the sound of his heartbeat in his ears and the arousing feel of hot skin against hot skin.

Only when one of Lance's fingers slipped inside him did he gasp, unwanted memories of horror catching him in their firm grasp. Short, brown-blond hair darkened until it was black and falling around him, tanned skin paled, the blue eyes gazing down at him shifted to an icy violet. Kurama cried out, his nails digging into Lance's skin. _'Not again not again not again...'_

"Kurama? Are you okay? Hey, talk to me here!" The worried tone shook him out of his memories and brought him back to the present. The violet eyes were blue again, and were looking at him with concern. "Hey. Are you alright?"

Kurama took a breath and slowly let it out. "I'm alright;" he whispered. Reaching up to wrap his arms around Lance's neck, he said softly "I'm okay. Keep going."

* * *

_'Not again not again not again...'_

Hiei started at the sudden mental pulse. The bottle of butterbeer he was opening sloshed over his hand, and he cursed under his breath. Picking up a napkin and drying off his hand and the bottle, he frowned. _'That was Kurama's voice.' _It wasn't the fact that Kurama's thoughts had mingled with his that concerned him. No, it was the absolute _terror_ in the kitsune's mental voice. Cautiously, he reached out mentally for Kurama's mind. _"Kurama?"_

Kurama's voice, sounding content and slightly exhausted, answered him a moment later. _"I'm sorry, Hiei. I didn't mean for that to happen."_

_"Don't bother. Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine." _Hiei would have pressed Kurama for answers, but the other Slytherins were giving him looks. _"That's all I wanted to know. Watch your mental slip-ups, fox, or someone else might hear them." _"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

Draco's reply was a raised eyebrow. "You just jumped up out of nowhere, and then you spaced out. Talking to the voices up here?" He tapped the side of his head.

"Hn." Hiei muttered, taking a sip from his now half-full bottle of butterbeer. "You know, it takes a psycho to know another one. And my voices could beat the shit out of yours any day."

* * *

"I'm going to take the fact that you're still out of breath as a compliment."

Kurama, still struggling to take in full breaths, looked up at him through sweaty bangs. "Shut up. I haven't done this in awhile."

Lance grinned, but there was a spark of concern in his eyes. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." He pushed his bangs off his face with the back of one hand. "I'm just a bit tired."

"'A bit tired' doesn't take twenty minutes." They remained in silence while Kurama got his breathing back under control.

Finally, the redhead sighed, propping himself up on one elbow and looking Lance in the eyes. "So, now what?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kind of hungry, actually. We skipped lunch, remember?"

Kurama mock-glared at him. "You know what I mean."

"Well, we're obviously not going to prance around the school and preach it to everyone that we're together."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "So we're going to be sneaking around?"

Lance nodded. "Probably."

Kurama considered for a moment, and then a very Youko Kurama-like smirk curved his lips. "Just what I was hoping for."

"Well then, if we've got that settled—" Lance dropped a kiss to Kurama's lips and stood up, pulling on his pants and hunting around the room floor for his shirt.

Kurama peered over the side of the bed at him. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm hungry. I'm getting food." He grinned. "You want me to bring up something for you?"

"A salad's fine. Something vegetarian." Kurama snuggled under the sheets.

"Taking a nap?"

"Just catching a few minutes of sleep before you get back. I have the feeling that once you do; I'm not going to be getting much sleep tonight."

* * *

"You know what's a bit odd, though?" Hermione said as she, Ron, and Harry headed back to the castle that night. "I didn't see Kurama all day."

Harry shrugged. "He mentioned something about going at night to check out the Hogsmeade nightlife. I don't see why we didn't take a hint from him. It probably would have been fun."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Because none of us have spending money for a room at an inn. Kurama probably does."

Ron sighed. "Some people have all the luck."

Harry nudged him. "Cheer up, mate. Maybe we can stay over next time."

"Harry's right;" Hermione agreed. "We can pool our money next time and rent a room."

Ron grinned. "_A _room? For the three of us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a light knock on the head. "Don't be a pervert, Ron." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and continued; "And anyway, if Kurama wants to stay overnight by himself, that's his business."

"He's a weird guy. He spars with Slytherins, has crushes on teachers, and stays out all night." Ron gave an exaggerated sigh. "Dear Kurama, why oh _why _couldn't you be a girl?"

Even though he laughed along with Ron and Hermione, Harry couldn't help but think. _'Kurama's not just weird. He's got some secrets.'_

One would think that someone with Harry's experiences at snooping would have learned a lesson.

One would think wrong.

_'He's got some secrets, and I'm going to find out what they are.'_

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Okay. I know all the Hiei x Kurama fans are pissed as HELL at me right now. And I know you're sick of hearing this, but I have to ask you to bear with me. The HxK is coming. I promise. I swear it on the life of my cat. And I love my cat. I can't tell you when the HxK goodness will be exactly, but I promise it's coming.

Also, I know this chapter was kind of choppy and rough. I don't mean for it to be a filler, but Lance and Kurama had to hook up, Hogsmeade was dying for an entrance, and I didn't want the chapter to be ALL Lance and Kurama.

And for everyone who hates Lance, I'm sorry. You'll have to tolerate him for now. Hiei beats him out in the end, don't worry.

* * *

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

**Cattibrie393: **I know it was. I was berating myself. Sorry if you thought I misinterpreted you, and I'm glad you like how Hiei is.

**Bluespark:** Aw…Poor Professor Renton! He's so misunderstood…actually, I don't like him either, but he's necessary. Every love needs a challenge. And Lance is the challenge. Don't worry about being blunt, you'll find that I am too. I'm glad you like Draco, and yes, Snape is a pain. I'm trying not to bash him, because I kind of feel sorry for him…Hehe. Yes, Hiei's anger is faked when it comes to Kurama. We all know he'd never hurt Kurama.

**Lady Starlight2: **Heh. No, I didn't drown. I'm sorry I took so long to update again. Glad you liked it, and here's another update for you. Forgive the wait.

**EbonysDove: **You're welcome. I always respond to my reviewers…I find they stick with you if you talk to them! Besides, I think it's a good thing that everyone knows that they're acknowledged and appreciated. And I SO appreciate you guys. And onto your review: FINALLY, someone who's NOT pissed at Renton for stealing Hiei's man (boy-toy? O.o). And yes, Renton is "a little convenient". He's what we like to call a "plot device". Heh. I'm not saying his only purpose is to hit on Kurama, but at the moment, that's all he's really good for. Kurama didn't have second thoughts about kissing Renton because a) he's not involved with Hiei at the moment, therefore he didn't REALLY have any reason to feel guilty and b) if YOU were being kissed by some really hot guy (I'm assuming you're a straight or bisexual girl, here), would YOU be thinking about your best friend? I know I wouldn't! I love your Youko reference. The sixteen-year celibacy gig is probably driving his Youko libido crazy. So yes, Youko is _quite _happy to finally get some action. Even if he was on the bottom. Hehe. Sorry, Kurama. I hope you enjoy the update, and review again!

**Chelley Angel: **Yes, Renton and Kurama. And now they're having sex. Isn't it GREAT? Read and enjoy!

**rougeicepheonix: **That little monkey is going to prove quite important in later chapters. Bakasaru, not Hiei. Although I suppose Hiei might be useful, too. Hehe. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

**darksaphire: **DUDE! You're giving me peanut butter, jam, bananas, AND chocolate chips? YOU ROCK MY WORLD! -eats for a few minutes, then remembers that she's supposed to be answering reviews- Ahem. Sorry. Anyways, to answer your questions, this will eventually be Hiei x Kurama, and most of the emotional yaoi in the fic is Hiei x Kurama. However, a lot of the physical yaoi is Lance x Kurama. No, Lance is not a reincarnated Kuronue. Kuronue is going to be mentioned a bit more often, though. So if you love the insane bat, he's going to get almost a whole chapter all about him. About the fluff…um, I'm working on it. If you're looking for a purely fluff fic, I posted a fluffy Peace Maker Kurogane fic earlier today that you can read if you'd like. I'll try to squeeze some fluff into the next chapter for you.

**Dreams of Goth: **Why would I be pissed? The movie thing? Don't worry about it, it's a common mistake. Sorry the update wasn't that "soon"…I'm too lazy. But I'm trying!

**Kami Anya: **Ah, my long reviewer. Love you, as always:hugs: I'm glad you like Draco. He was a bit bitchy in this chapter, I'm afraid…I'm going to try to stop being so weird with him. I'm glad you like Renton. The general public seems to dislike him at the moment…and yes, physical yaoi IS a lot of fun, isn't it? Heh. You got a lot of physical yaoi in this chapter. I hope you liked it. And more Kurama-in-drag-ness. If you like seeing boys in drag, you're going to love what's coming up in the next couple of chapters. It has nothing to do with Renton, but there's a lot of cross-dressing, and that's all I'm saying. The detention thing will be coming in the next chapter. Saru-chan is becoming quite popular among the reviewers! I hope he appreciates it. Here's an update!

**megaotaku: **Of COURSE I remembered your birthday. But yes, it did help that you were on the phone with me ten minutes before. -giggle- Draco is a little quirky, yes, but all will be explained. The fanon/canon mix for Kurama, as well as the fanon/canon mix with Hiei (which isn't used quite as much, if at all, in this fic) is based off the Kurama from our RP, if you were wondering. A little more frisky than canon Kurama, to say the least.

**Tsurishi Karandengu: **Um…no, I don't think he's anyone you know. Unless you went to Hogwarts during the (currently) fictional sixth year, and you met him while he was hanging with the Japanese exchange students. But to answer your question, Lance is completely an OC. He's not Kuronue reincarnated, and if anyone was worried after reading this chapter, he's NOT Karasu reincarnated. I wouldn't do that to Kurama. I like it better when he has someone brand new to torment him…hehehe. I'm so evil.

**Oya: **The HxK is coming, I promise. Saru's a little troublemaker, as will be proven in chapters to come. And as for the Sorting Hat thing…argh, I HATE it when people get technical. Besides, Yomi had it coming. He wasn't pretty enough to be hanging around with Kurama, so Kurama got rid of him. It was good for business. Youko had an image to uphold, remember.

**anonymous: **:grin: If you want a fic with Kurama literally "stuck in the middle", I'd be happy to send you some. But I'm assuming you mean that in an emotional sense, in which case…well, what can I say? He's pretty. Who doesn't like him?

**ineXpressible: **How many times do I have to post this? The Renton x Kurama pairing is NOT, I repeat NOT, permanent! I PROMISE! Sorry about that, ineX. I'm just a little irked. People seem to skip over the author's notes…And I'm glad you enjoyed the update. Here's another one.

**Mini-MoonStar: **It's not rape if he agrees to it, Moon. And Renton's not going anywhere for awhile. Sorry. I hope you can still enjoy the story.

**Geministarz: **Yep, I'm American. But with Bush in power, I'm not sure how much longer I want to STAY American. Fucking Bush…-rants- Thanks for sticking with me.

**Kankainiku: **Hey Kai. Do mea favor and don't use my real name on the internet…My dad'll yell at me, and we all know how he gets when he's yelling…But I'm glad you like it. I'll call you when I get my phone privileges back. I'm grounded from the phone…

**rurouniturtle: **Hey, I'm trying. I updated. I'm just slow. I'm glad you liked it, though, and I hope you come back to keep reading. Did you ever update your nonexistent story?

**dimonyo-anghel: **Sorry, Kurama took the teacher. And you do realize that if they get caught, Kurama gets in trouble too, right? Just checking. Don't worry, the HxK will prevail.

**JMJV: **I'm glad you think so. And Kurama wasn't thinking much at all, I don't think. It's quite difficult to think with someone else's tongue in your mouth. As for Hiei finding out…let's all just hope he doesn't.

* * *

Well, please review, and I promise I'll update faster this time! Sayonara for now! 


	10. Detention and Distractions

Hi, everyone. Long time no see, huh? I'm _really_, _really_ sorry. I've been kind of sick lately, and it's been really hard for me to be able to get this chapter done. Truth be told, I've had it written for awhile, but I haven't been able to type it up. Gah, I've missed SO much school this year…I NEED TO GET BETTER AND STAY BETTER! My girlfriend says I don't sleep enough. I guess that's true, but if I want to keep my readers, I don't have time to sleep; I need to get these chapters up!

In other news, my friend went out and bought me action figures of Harry, Ron, and Draco as a get-well present. THESE THINGS ARE FREAKING AWESOME! Granted, the expression on Draco's face is sort of "O.O", but I'm having SO much fun! I think I'm going to put them in different poses and take pictures with a digital camera, then edit them and put speech bubbles in. Hey, don't look at me like I'm crazy. When you're stuck in bed, it sure passes the time.

Okay, on to the chapter!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 10**

**Detention and Distractions**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where were you?" Harry asked on Monday morning as Kurama sat down at the Gryffindor table. "We haven't seen you since Friday night!"

The redhead smiled at him. "Good morning to you, too, Harry." Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he continued with a light-hearted "As for where I was, I stayed in Hogsmeade Saturday night and all day yesterday. I didn't get back until late last night, and I didn't want to wake you."

Buttering a piece of toast, Hermione glanced at Harry. "There, you see? Nothing wrong." She looked at Kurama. "Harry and Ron were convinced that you were out partying wildly and having illicit love affairs."

He raised his eyebrows at her over the rim of his glass. "Who said I wasn't out partying wildly and having illicit love affairs?"

Hermione gaped at him, and he laughed. "Don't worry, Hermione, I was joking. I was perfectly well-behaved in Hogsmeade. In fact, I may have even—" he stopped, looking up. "Good morning, Professor."

Lance grinned down at him. "Good morning, Minamino. Did you have a good weekend?" A smirk played at the corners of his mouth, as he knew full well the answer to his question.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable. It was nice seeing you on Saturday. Tell Miss Slattery that I say hello, when you next see her." He couldn't resist a joking reference to Lance's fictional girlfriend.

Lance caught Kurama's light grin and returned it. "Will do, Minamino. Actually, I came down to ask you when you'd like another study session."

Kurama smiled. "Whenever you have the time, Professor."

"How about tonight at eight, in my classroom?"

Kurama nodded, eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Sounds fine."

Lance laughed. "Always enthusiastic about your studies. That's a good habit." He clapped a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "See you in class, Minamino." He left, continuing to the staff table.

"You met his girlfriend?" Harry asked, when Lance was out of earshot.

"Mm-hm." Kurama picked up a piece of toast. "A very nice young woman—quite pretty, too, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, really pretty." His tone said that he didn't quite believe Kurama. "Professor Renton really seems to like her, don't you think?"

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "Likes her? He's crazy about her." Harry looked thoughtful, and Kurama finally realized why. _'I see now. You think _I_ like him, don't you, Harry?'_ He nearly laughed. _'You aren't too far from the mark, my friend. Unfortunately, that's not a good thing.'_ "I think it's good for someone like him to have a girlfriend, though. Teaching can't be an easy job, and I'm sure he needs someone to ease the stress."

Someone dropped a piece of parchment on the table in front of him, and he looked up, startled, to see Professor Snape's retreating back. He picked up the parchment.

_Your detention will be served this evening at eight o'clock, in the Potions classroom. Failure to arrive promptly on time will result in an extra week of detention._

Kurama groaned.

Harry looked at him. "What?"

Kurama passed him the parchment, and Harry made a sympathetic noise. "Detention with Snape? That's the pits, mate." He passed the note back. "Good luck with that."

"Gee, thanks." Kurama took the note, slipping it into the pocket of his school robe. "I suppose I'll have to reschedule with Professor Renton." He sighed. "In conveniences, really."

Harry watched him, wondering what Kurama was more disappointed about—the detention, or missing his "date" with Professor Renton.

Before Harry could speak, though, Kurama sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. Harry, could you pass the jelly?"

And the conversation was over.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come on, Saru-chan. Come on, you can do it. Walk to me, you can do it. Come on."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Kurama, stop coddling the damn monkey."

Kurama stopped walking backwards to look at Hiei, Saru's tiny paws twined around his forefingers. Startled by the sudden loss of movement, Saru plopped down on the grass, and was quickly scooped into Kurama's arms. "I can coddle him if I want to, Hiei."

The fire demon snorted, but moved over to allow Kurama to sit next to him. "It's not going to learn any survival instincts that way."

"He;" Kurama corrected; "is learning just fine. Hsigos are herbivores by nature, and Saru knows to hide when he sees someone he doesn't know."

Hiei raised his eyebrows. "What about mating?"

"There's something I didn't expect from you." Kurama said with a laugh. "Besides, Professor Hagrid says not to let the Hsigos interact until they're at least twelve weeks old."

Hiei shrugged, a silent surrender to the argument. Kurama smiled slightly in victory, and they sat together in silence, Saru's soft babbling the only sound.

"What happened on Saturday?" Hiei asked suddenly.

Kurama looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about?"

Hiei's eyes were calculating when he looked at Kurama. "You know what I'm talking about. That wasn't just a slip of the mental tongue. I could _feel _your fear."

The redhead frowned. "You could feel my emotions? Just through telepathy?"

Hiei nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just telling it how it is."

"Interesting." Kurama nibbled absently on his lower lip. Hiei wished he wouldn't, it was distracting. "That should only be able to happen between people with a very close bond." He grinned suddenly. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Hiei frowned. "No, I don't. What does it mean?"

Kurama laughed, reaching out and pulling Hiei into a light hug. "It means you really _do_ like me, even though you say you don't and make fun of me."

Hiei rolled his eyes, but tolerated the contact, even going so far as to gently squeeze Kurama's arm.

"Thank you;" Kurama said quietly, his voice close to Hiei's ear.

"For what?"

"For worrying about me." Kurama gave him another light squeeze and withdrew, allowing Saru to scamper back into his lap.

Curious, childlike hands found there way to Kurama's neck, discovering the slim chain that hung there. Saru gave it a gentle tug and it pulled free of Kurama's shirt, exposing the blood red pendant that hung from it, set in silver. The hsigo pulled at it again, only to have Kurama gently pry it out of his fingers. "I'm sorry, Saru, but you can't play with this. It's special." Saru seemed to understand, letting the prize slip from his hands.

Hiei looked at the pendant Kurama now held, and reached out his hand. "May I?"

Kurama's expression shifted to mild surprise, but he moved his hair aside and unclasped the chain, placing it in Hiei's outstretched hand.

It wasn't nearly as intricate as Hiei had expected. The chain was of simple design, as was the base setting of the red stone. A closer inspection of the stone itself proved Hiei's initial thought—that it was a mere ruby—very wrong. It was a firestone, known more commonly as the "Passion Gem". They were popular in Makai as lover's tokens between nobles, as they were expensive and hard to find, Hiei remembered. _'Naturally, Youko Kurama would have at least one.'_ He ran his thumb absently over the stone, and was surprised to find it warm—but realized he shouldn't have been. The internal heat of a firestone burned as long as its wearer loved another. Hiei glanced up at Kurama. "This was Kaiki's?"

Kaiki had been the Meikai god Kurama had fought, who had taken Kuronue's form. Kurama's eyes flared at the memory. "No. This is Kuronue's."

Hiei handed it back. "How do you know?"

"First of all, it didn't disappear with the rest of the illusion. Second of all…" Kurama gently put a finger against the firestone. When he spoke, it was in one of the older languages of Makai. "_Kuronue, A yulan dek zekar mel karatralon." _

_Kuronue, may this light guide you for eternity._

The stone pulsed brightly, and even Hiei felt the flare of heat. Saru clapped his hands together excitedly.

Kurama smiled sadly, clasping the necklace around his neck once more. "It was a protection charm I put on it, all those years ago. As long as he wore it, he was safe." He closed his fingers around the gem, and closed his eyes. "I miss him, Hiei." He murmured. "So much."

Hiei could see tears gathering at the corners of Kurama's eyes, and suddenly wished that he could shield Kurama from this pain, wished that he could protect Kurama from the harshness of the world. At the same time, he recoiled from the thought, repelled by the idea that he felt the same protectiveness for this youko that he did for his sister.

But suddenly Kurama was drying his eyes and smiling again. "I'm sorry. You must be annoyed, listening to me whine like this." He tucked the pendant safely under his robe, and then sighed heartily, turning to Saru as the hsigo tugged on his sleeve. "What is it, Saru-chan? Do you want to play some more?"

Watching them almost lazily, Hiei sighed.

Sometimes, he just didn't understand Kurama.

But he couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed to fly by that day, and Kurama was grateful for it. When the bell rang, he hung back from the rush to the door.

Pausing at the threshold, Harry glanced back at him. "Coming?"

Kurama nodded. "I need to talk to Professor Renton, but I'll be there in a few minutes. You go ahead."

Harry looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll tell Professor Sprout you'll be late."

Kurama smiled at him. "Thank you."

Harry gathered his books and left. Kurama sighed and closed the door behind the dark-haired boy.

Leaning against his desk, Lance raised an eyebrow. "He's suspicious."

Kurama nodded. "I know." When Lance didn't reply, Kurama tilted his head slightly to the side, a silent invitation.

Lance crossed the room in two strides, pinned Kurama against the wall with one hand, and kissed him.

The fire that had taken control of him during the weekend returned, and Kurama surrendered himself to the kiss, tangling his hands in Lance's hair. His other thoughts—Hiei, Kuronue, detention, classes—seemed to fly away, leaving him only with the feeling of Lance's lips on his, Lance's hands moving against his skin. He was beginning to feel light headed.

Lance pulled away, and Kurama swayed slightly. Lance caught his arm. "Woah. You alright?"

"Yes." Kurama shook his head slightly to clear it, then smiled. "But as much as I enjoyed that, I have class."

"Mm, that's true." Lance leaned down, brushing his lips over Kurama's. "You need a pass?"

"I'm not late yet." He pulled Lance back to him when the older man moved away.

Lance grinned, nipping at Kurama's bottom lip in a brief, dominating gesture, and grinned. "But you will be. You should get going. I'll see you at eight tonight, alright?"

"Oh, I forgot…" Kurama turned his head away from Lance's next kiss. "I can't come tonight."

Not discouraged, Lance pressed his lips against the exposed skin of Kurama's neck. "Why?" He murmured against it.

Biting back a moan, Kurama managed to get out "Detention."

Lance moved back and looked up at him, shocked. "Detention? You?"

"Snape."

"Ah." Lance pulled away, sighing. "Well, we can reschedule." He went to his desk and scribbled down a pass. "Study hard, okay?" His eyes were twinkling.

Kurama raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly. "Wouldn't that make it difficult to concentrate?"

Lance rolled his eyes, and grinned. "I'm having a bad influence on you."

Kurama laughed. "You certainly are."

Lance threw the pass at him mockingly. "Go to class, Minamino."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hiei was waiting for him when he reached the Potions classroom at five minutes to eight that night.

"You're early." Kurama noted.

Hiei shrugged. "So are you."

"Why the sudden eagerness to follow school rules?" Hiei didn't answer, and Kurama grinned. "Got scared of all the creepy rumors about students who showed up late for Snape's detentions?" Hiei scowled, and Kurama burst out laughing. "You're joking. You were really scared?"

"Shut up."

Kurama hid another laugh behind his hand. "I'm sorry. It's just funny, that's all."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "If we're talking about _funny_, maybe I should remind _you_ of the time when you—"

"Fighting before a detention will merely earn you extra punishment, gentlemen."

Startled, Kurama jumped, whirling around. "Oh—Professor!"

Snape looked down at him, lip curling. "Trust a Gryffindor not to be paying attention to his surroundings." He smiled rather unpleasantly. "Now, I do believe you two are here for detention." He brushed past them into the classroom.

Following him, Kurama looked down at Hiei. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" He muttered under his breath, knowing Hiei would hear him.

Sure enough, the fire demon's frown deepened. "He was right behind you; I assumed that you sensed him."

It was Kurama's turn to frown. "I didn't feel him at all."

"Hn. You weren't paying attention, fox."

Snape cleared his throat. "I don't recall granting permission for you two to talk." They fell silent. "The Gryffindor first years had an incident with their Flammability Potions this afternoon, as you can see from the walls." He gestured, and they followed his eyes. A bright red potion was slowly dripping down the walls of the room, settling into the cracks of the stone. "You two will be spending the evening scrubbing the potion off the walls—without magic."

Kurama grimaced. It was a very large room.

As he turned to his desk, Snape said over his shoulder "By the way, the potion is extremely painful to the touch, and can be quite dangerous. I'd advise you not to stick your hands in it." The two demons didn't move. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He pointed to a cauldron full of rags and soapy water. "Get to work."

Kurama sighed, looked at Hiei, and began rolling up his sleeves.

It was going to be a long night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Looking at the two exchange students over the rim of _Potions Monthly_, Snape frowned.

These two boys were the talk of the entire school. Both the students and teachers were buzzing about them—a Gryffindor and a Slytherin who could fight like trained professionals, squabbled like a married couple, yet were clearly close friends. They tossed House rivalries and protocol aside, completely ignoring the fact that they were supposed to hate each other.

His frown deepening, he studied each of them in turn.

The red-haired Gryffindor, Minamino. Part of the gossip circling him was based purely on his looks—indeed, it was hard to ignore them. It wasn't the mussy orange hair of the Weasleys that this boy had—no, this was a pure, untouched scarlet, the color of (although Snape scowled at the analogy) blood. And those eyes—a sweet emerald one moment that could harden to an icy jade within an instant. Snape had seen the way those eyes could glare, and could have sworn that there had been flecks of gold within them. The boy seemed to put on a warm, caring front, but as far as Snape was concerned, those eyes were a dead giveaway.

And Jaganshi.

Jaganshi Hiei was a dozen mysteries all on his own. He was a Slytherin—so why spend all his free time with a Gryffindor? It was a fair answer to say that the two had known each other before coming to Hogwarts, but to so deliberately overstep House boundaries—it was almost disrespectful. And he wasn't forming friendships with the Slytherins. It wasn't uncommon to see him with his dorm-mates, mainly Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, but he was more commonly found at Minamino's side. Jaganshi had the type of eyes that put Snape immediately on edge. There was just something…far too unnerving in those ruby depths.

He heard a hiss of pain and looked up to see Jaganshi glaring at Minamino, while the redhead tried to get a better look at the hand Jaganshi now clutched to his chest. Sighing in irritation, Snape stood. "Didn't I tell you to be careful of the potion?"

"I wasn't listening." Jaganshi bit out through gritted teeth.

Snape scowled. "That will be another night of detention, Jaganshi."

Jaganshi's own scowl deepened, and Snape suspected that he probably would have retorted had Minamino not laid a hand on his shoulder. The black haired boy tensed, but kept his mouth shut.

His tone carefully respectful, Minamino said "Sir, I'm not completely familiar with the effects of the Flammability Potion, but I think Madam Pomfrey should examine Hiei's hand. If you want this" he motioned towards the wall "finished, I'd be happy to do it alone, but—"

"Take Jaganshi to the hospital wing and go to bed." Snape said irritably. And just to make sure the boy didn't think he was being too lenient, he added a rough "Get going, or it's another week's detention for both of you."

The emerald eyes widened considerably, and Minamino grabbed Jaganshi's un-injured hand, ushering him out of the room.

Snape watched them go, waiting until he heard the heavy door thud shut. He turned to the wall, staring at the smudged potion with distaste.

'_Wait.'_

Had Jaganshi _touched _the potion?

'_It should have burned his hand off!' _Snape realized with a jolt. But how? Jaganshi's hand had barely been burned at all, merely a bit red.

The Potions Master pulled his wand out of his pocket and magicked the potion off the wall with a simple wave, brooding.

No one should have been able to touch a Flammability Potion and come out unscathed. No one.

Scowling, he went back to his desk.

Just who _were_ those students?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they emerged from the hospital wing ten minutes later, Hiei was wearing a scowl that put Snape's to shame. "I don't see why she fussed like that. It's just a burn."

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, you're lucky you still have your hand. Anyone else's would have been scorched off."

Hiei snorted. "By a few drops of liquid?"

"Yes, by a few drops of liquid." Kurama fiddled with his necklace, then smiled and said brightly "At least we're not in detention anymore."

"Speak for yourself." Hiei muttered.

"Well, you brought it upon yourself. You know you shouldn't talk back to the teachers." He glanced at a grandfather clock on the wall. "It's almost midnight. I think I'm going to turn in."

Hiei raised his eyebrows, surprise evident in his expression. Youko Kurama, with a bedtime? But the redhead did look tired, so he shrugged and said "Fine. Do you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower?"

It was Kurama's turn to look surprised. "What?"

Hiei shrugged. "It's on the way back to the dungeons anyway."

Kurama looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In another part of the school, hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, Harry snuck upstairs to the Astronomy Tower.

Several students were known to go there to finish their Astronomy Homework, or to stargaze with their significant others. It was after hours, and the tower was supposed to be closed.

Harry was going tonight…to be closer to Sirius.

Emerging into the open-roofed tower, he let the October breeze rush over him, and sighed. He pulled off the cloak and sat down, leaning against the safety railing.

Lupin had told him that when they were younger, he and Sirius had often borrowed James's cloak and come up to the tower to be alone.

"Never on the full moon, of course;" Lupin had said with a wry smile. "But the stars…they were so beautiful. When you watch them with someone you love, it's as if the universe has stopped, just for you." He had sighed, then, and changed the subject. But Harry had mentally filed the conversation away in his mind, and had waited until he knew he wouldn't be caught to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower to see the stars.

Apparently, someone else had the same idea. Harry heard the door to the tower open, and before he could throw on the Invisibility Cloak, Draco Malfoy said "Potter?"

Harry turned. The black school robes Harry was used to seeing Draco wearing were gone, replaced by a pair of black drawstring pants, a navy-blue hooded sweatshirt, and sneakers. The customary sneer was gone as well—Draco was blinking at him with something very akin to bewilderment. "What are you doing out here, Potter?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry said, frowning.

Draco shrugged. "I came out to see the stars. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."

Harry blinked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Draco raised his eyebrows. "You didn't know?"

"No. I just wanted to come out and think, and leaning out my window didn't seem like the best idea."

Draco snorted. "At least Gryffindor _has_ windows. Slyrtherin's underground. When the candles are out, it's pitch black."

"Scared of the dark?" Harry teased.

"Sharing a room with a bunch of Death Eaters, who wouldn't be?" He paused. "I'm sure you would be, in any case."

Harry stared at him, unsure whether or not to take offense. But the small smile playing at the corners of Draco's mouth showed that the Slytherini wasn't being cruel, and Harry had to grin. "Guess so."

Draco's smile grew a bit, and he looked out at the sky. "Look, Potter…let's not be pricks to each other tonight. It's too nice out, and I'm sure we both want to enjoy the stars." He turned back to Harry and extended his hand. "Truce?"

Harry looked from the hand, to Draco's face, and back again…then reached out and clasped Draco's hand. "Truce."

A jolt—almost like an electric shock—shot through him at the contact, accompanied by a feeling of warmth and comfort. He let go of Draco's hand abruptly and looked into surprised silver eyes. Judging by the shock on Draco's face, he had felt it, too.

But Draco brushed it off, turning away and leaning against the railing. "The stars really are beautiful, aren't they?"

Harry shrugged the very distinct feeling of butterflies in his stomach off and joined him at the railing. His shoulder brushed Draco's and he felt the light shock again. "Yeah, they are."

But suddenly, he couldn't quite focus on the stars anymore.

Because suddenly they seemed quite dull, compared to the sparkling silver eyes beside him.

And the shooting stars rained down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower, he was surprised to find Kurama still awake. The redhead was sitting up in bed, reading. He looked up when Harry entered. "Hello, Harry." He smiled. "Did you enjoy your stargazing?"

Harry blinked at him. "How did you know I was—"

Kurama pointed out the window. "The meteor shower tonight. You mentioned earlier in the year that you wanted to see the stars some night, so I assumed that that was where you went."

"Oh." Harry put the Invisibility Cloak—now quite grateful that he had taken it off upon entering the common room—safely into his trunk and climbing into bed. "How was detention?"

Kurama shrugged. "Not as bad as I thought it would be. Hiei had an allergic reaction to the stuff we were cleaning, so Snape let us go at around midnight."

"Midnight?" Harry looked at him in awe. "You really _did _get lucky."

Kurama smiled, setting his book aside. "I suppose so. I was expecting much worse." He sighed, looking regretfully out the window. "I wish I'd been able to see the meteor shower, though. Was it good?"

"Yeah." Harry followed his gaze to the now still sky. "It was amazing."

Kurama raised his eyebrows. Was he imagining it, or was Harry even more spacey than usual? He leaned over to blow out the candle he had been reading by. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night." Again, the distracted tone of voice.

'_Odd.'_ Kurama thought as he drifted off to sleep; _'he sounds like someone who just fell in love.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

****

**Bluespark: **Yes, he finally got some action. And I know you're mad. I'm SORRY! There was some HxK in this chapter, at least.

**Lady Starlight2: **Yes, I live. And now I live again. Sorry for the long wait.

**My Bloody Hell: **…maybe I'm a perv, but I found the "Hiei has HUGE competition" in a perverted way…Anyway, in answer to your question…Kura-chan has issues. That's all there is to it.

**mistressKC: **Gee. Wonder if you liked it. And yes, feel free to add it to your C2. As far as I'm concerned, it's just free publicity for me. (grin)

**Oya: **As far as the canon is concerned, there's no mention that Kurama was ever raped by Karasu. But if you go into the fanbase, a lot of people think he was. I tend to go with that because it makes for a good plot device. So yes, the purple-eyed guy was Karasu. And you think this is long? I haven't even gotten STARTED yet! (rubs hands together and cackles) Oh, the character torture is yet to come!

**godssentangel: **In order…1) A lot of people don't like him. I forgive you. 2) Yeah, well, has a rule about NC-17-ness: IT'S NOT ALLOWED! That's why it was short. Sometimes I write the full-blown scene and put a link in the story, but I don't like Lance so I didn't. Sorry. 3) Well, he didn't exactly leave it at that, he just waited to corner Kurama about it. He still didn't get a great answer, but hey. As for who he was freaking over, please see the above review response to Oya.

**Evene: **Yes, he was. I think I should give out gold stars to everyone who guesses that it's Karasu…Yes, yes, we all know Renton sucks. Poor Lance is going to have some serious self-esteem issues by the time you guys are done with him. To answer your questions: yes he did, no I didn't, yes they were, and don't worry about it.

**Kami Anya: **Wow, Kami, Israel? AWESOME! I want to go there sooo bad. I think I'm going next summer, actually. Hehe. I'm glad you liked the chapter—crossdressing, perversion and all. Wow, someone actually likes Renton! There's a change in pace. Yes, Karasu is evil. Here, gold star. You got the detention in this chapter, and also some Harry/Draco, which I think I recall hearing that you were a fan of. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Megaotaku: **Hehe. Yeah, very true. Wow, the people who read your reviews are probably thinking "Does she have multiple personalities?" LOL. Glad you liked it. Some H/D in this chap, finally.

**Rurouniturtle: **(adds another tally mark to the "people who hate Renton" scoreboard) Good luck with your story!

**Bloody Cross: **(pokes) Just remember that if I die, you don't get any more updates. And yes, Bush sucks. Stupid anti-gay-marriage-monkey…(grumble grumble grumble)

**Darksaphire: **There was a bit of Kuro in this chapter, but he's going to get more script time soon. Well, not him, but we'll talk about him some more. And I can't tell you THAT, it would ruin the story!

**SunStar Kitsune: **As much as I like yaoi triangles…no.

**crystal: **I'm glad you liked it! And here I was worried people were gonna freak out. Whew! You really think everyone's in character? This chapter might change your mind, I'm afraid…And don't worry if your roommates think you're crazy. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, and I'm still having a blast with my voices. Just kidding.

**Mini-MoonStar: **(sweatdrop) Yes, you spelled it right. And I was wondering if someone was going to go into the legalities of the whole mess. Let's just call it artistic license and leave it at that, okay? I'm happy you liked it.

**JMJV: **Yeah…I'm sure that was what a lot of people were thinking. But that would've been too predictable and, as much as us yaoi fans hate to admit it, OOC for Hiei. Not too much snooping this chapter, but he'll get there.

**Chelley Angel: **Not quite HxK in this chapter either, but we're getting there!

**Cattibrie393: **So, so true.

**JewelValentine: **Yikes. I'm sorry. Really, I am. And tell your cat that I'm sorry, too. Wow…I'm flattered. You pay a pretty compliment. (blush blush) Well, for the sake of the warm fuzzy feelings, here's an update.

**Tsurishi Karandengu: **Heh heh, yeah, they did. (sigh) "Will Hiei win his heart back?" PLEASE don't make me say it AGAIN…

**LaBOBuren: **(takes the cookie) You know, since you slapped me, I wasn't going to update, but the cookie made it better. And "Majikku no Seirei" means "Magic of Spirit". Real creative, huh? (sarcasm)

**Nikki: **(giggle) Thank you very much. Like I said, I try to keep their relationship as canon as possible (excluding the fact that they're screwing each other in my version). Hiei is quite jealous and possessive…the extent of this to be revealed soon enough.

**Anonymous: **…well, if he didn't, he just figured it out. (grin)

**TheLadyG: **Glad you like it. Well, I've enrolled Hiei into some classes, and he's learning about this little thing called "self-control". He had to practice very hard before I could finish that last chapter. (grin)

**GoldenRat: **What? You think Harry isn't nosy in the canon? He's UBER nosy! God, the brat drives me CRAZY! (fumes) Sorry. I'm not a huge fan of Harry Potter as a character. I guess I'm just a Draco fan to the end. As for why he's tired…I'll let you be a hentai and figure it out yourself.

**Kurokioku: **In order: Believe it, he'll get over it, you and the rest of the world, thank you very much, I'm happy you liked it, and he'll get what's coming to him.

**Kitsune: **Aww…thank you very much! (blush) Yeah, a LOT of people are pissed. But like I said, the H/K is on it's way! And thank you for reading my other fic. I think I'm going to reformat and repost it so that it's easier to read. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.

**Kurama's Wannabe Girlfriend: **First of all, in response to your name: Aren't we all? Yes, the Lance/Kurama is a little out of the ordinary, but we're coping. Well, Lance isn't…he's getting a lot of hate mail. But I'm putting him on antidepressants so he can be back to his normal, obnoxious self by the next chapter. And no, Lance isn't Karasu. But who said he was a bad guy? I mean, in the sense that he's stealing Kurama from Hiei he's bad, but he's not a BAD GUY…

**Kuro&Kurama 4ever: **…don't get technical. I know that already. And Kurama betrayed Yomi because Yomi wasn't pretty enough and was cramping Kurama's style. Therefore, he had to go. Come on, who likes Yomi anyways, really? Except Shura, I guess.

**Aiya-120: **Thank you.

**Spellhorn: **No, you can't. I need him to be a plot device for a while. And for heaven's sake, I'M WORKING ON IT! If you want HxK, go read my other fanfics and be PATIENT with this one!

**Anna: **Here ya go.

**Geb: **Hehe. "Holy Ra". Do you happen to watch Yu-Gi-Oh, or do you just like Egyptian stuff? And I will never, ever, EVER write Hiei/Draco. NO CROSSOVER PAIRINGS! EVER! Megaotaku would kill me if I paired Draco with anyone but Harry anyway. And he won't be alone for long.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ending Notes: **Alright, so there's that out of the way. I hope it was worth the long wait. There was a bit of everything in this chapter: fluff, angst, yaoi, Saru-chan…well, Saru was in it merely as my attempt to soothe the angry HxK fans. (SD) There was some Hiei/Kurama fluff in this one! Don't kill me! Plus, the Harry/Draco-ness is beginning to make an appearance…muahahaha…So, once again, sorry for the wait. See you next time, and don't forget to review!


	11. Halloween

AHHHH! I am SO sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to go this long. Honestly, I was going to update as soon as I got back from camp, but I never had the time, with school and extra-curricular stuff and all. In any case, I apologize. Profusely. Really. Please forgive me?

So, erm…yeah. This chapter is a little…meh. There aren't really words for what I think of this one. There's a lot that you'll have to interpret for yourselves. A few things I can promise: soft-core Lance/Kurama porn (a.k.a. lots of making out, censored everything else :eyeroll: ), Hiei/Kurama fluff, and Harry/Draco "OMFG will you two just MAKE OUT already?" moments. Yeah. Lots of that.

Oh, just a note—how did everyone like the sixth book? You don't have to tell me, actually. I just felt like asking so that I could bitch about it, but y'all probably don't care what I thought of it anyway. My one problem, besides the entire book: WTF IS UP WITH THE REMUS/TONKS? Um, sorry, NO! REMUS/SIRIUS, FUCKERS:clears throat: …Don't worry. I'm getting help.

Right then. So, without further ado…

-0-0-0-0-

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 11**

**Halloween**

-0-0-0-0-

If Kurama was at all surprised by the number of questions that bombarded him the next morning at breakfast, he did a remarkable job of not showing it.

In fact, Harry decided as he watched the redhead casually dismiss the idea that Snape had made him eat slugs in detention the previous night, Kurama was really being quite calm about the whole ordeal. It was quite impressive, really. First of all, most people came out of Snape's detention in tears. Second—well, actually, Harry wasn't all that surprised that Kurama could handle so much attention without even batting an eyelash. He was a pretty laid-back guy after all.

Ron nudged him. "Hey. Anything wrong, mate?"

Harry blinked at him. "No. Why?"

Ron shrugged and went back to buttering his toast. "You seemed a bit out of it." He took a large bite and chewed noisily. "Did something happen last night?"

Harry hesitated. He had considered telling Ron about his encounter with Malfoy at the Astronomy Tower. But somehow, he didn't think Ron would take kindly to the idea that Harry had felt something very much like butterflies in his stomach when his eyes had met Malfoy's. He shifted, uncomfortable. "No, nothing. Just watched the stars."

The last of the questioners had moved away, and Kurama turned to them. "What was that about stars?"

"Harry went to see the meteor shower last night." Ron told him.

"Oh, I knew about that." Kurama smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. It promptly fell back into his face and he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "God, I should just cut it _off_—" He broke off abruptly, staring over Harry's shoulder towards the Slytherin table.

Harry turned to follow his gaze. Pansy Parkinson had leaned across the table and was saying something to Hiei. Hiei seemed to give a negative answer to whatever the question was. Apparently the answer was offensive, because the next thing Harry knew; Crabbe and Goyle had bolted to their feet and tackled the smaller boy.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, surging to his feet as shouts of "Fight! Fight!" began to echo throughout the hall.

"Kurama, wait—" Harry began, but was promptly ignored as Kurama set off at a run to the Slytherin table, elbowing people aside.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Bloody mental, that one is." Ron said admiringly. Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing his friend by the arm and heading after Kurama.

By the time they had fought their way through the crowd to get to the table, Kurama had somehow managed to pull Hiei off both Crabbe and Goyle. The two burlier Slytherins were both sporting various bruises and cuts, but Hiei seemed to have escaped with only a split lip and a rapidly darkening black eye. Harry couldn't help but be impressed—he had expected to see Hiei unconscious or worse.

"GENTLEMEN!"

The entire school cringed at the sound of Professor McGonagall's furious voice as the Transfiguration professor stormed over to them. She stopped, hands on her hips, and glared at the three boys.

It was like the calm before the storm, Harry thought amusedly, waiting for the blow to fall.

Instead of the all-out tirade he had expected, Professor McGonagall spoke quietly, but it was the tone of her voice that was scariest. Harry tried not to cringe—it was the kind of tone that made kids wish that she would just yell at them.

"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, this is going to be _another_ mark on both your records. Mr. Jaganshi, I expected better from you. Take a few lessons from your friend" she nodded towards Kurama who, Harry noticed, was nibbling his lower lip at Hiei's side, clearly waiting for McGonagall to stop talking so, Harry didn't doubt, he could give the spiky-haired boy a lecture of his own "and don't get into fights. And amongst your own housemates, at that! I'm disappointed in all of you. Very disappointed. Ninety points will be taken from Slytherin for this, and you'll each serve a detention with me. Is that understood?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Hiei didn't—until Kurama silently ground his heel into Hiei's toe. The dark haired boy bobbed his head once, glaring at his friend. "Good. Get to the bathrooms and clean yourselves up."

Turning on her heel, she made her way back to the high table. Crabbe sighed exaggeratedly. "Well, it could have been worse."

Harry found himself chuckling along with the rest of the students. Looking around, he tried to spot Kurama—only to just barely get a glimpse of swirling red hair as he dragged Hiei out of the Great Hall. Harry released Ron's arm and followed them, trusting that Ron would be too overwhelmed by the chaos around him to notice Harry's departure.

It was much quieter outside the Hall, and Harry spotted Kurama and Hiei easily.

"—absolutely idiotic, do you realize that you could have been thrown out of school?" Kurama was saying. Harry was suddenly reminded of Molly Weasley—he had seen that glare on Ron's mother's face a dozen times, if not more. "Honestly, Hiei, I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

Hiei had the decency to look at least a bit apologetic, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. "They tackled _me_;" he said defensively. "Would you rather I had let them knock me out?"

"No, I just…" Kurama sighed. "Never mind. I suppose there was no lasting harm done." His expression shifted, turning curious. "What did she say to you, anyway?"

Harry shifted closer, trying to hear what was said as Hiei muttered something. He couldn't hear exactly what the smaller boy said, but Kurama flushed. "Oh;" he said, sounding offended.

"Exactly." Hiei said.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you." The redhead smiled lightly, looking sympathetic as he reached over and wiped some of the blood from Hiei's lip with his thumb. "Does it hurt much?"

Hiei snorted. "Hardly. It's a scratch." He winced, though, when Kurama gently touched the bruised skin around his eye. "Don't."

"Sorry." Kurama retracted his hand. "I think you ought to get Madam Pomfrey to look at that, or you'll be blind in that eye for a week."

Hiei gave what looked to be a grudging nod, then suddenly whirled around, glaring in Harry's direction. "Potter, get out from behind that statue."

Startled but realizing he'd been caught, Harry crept out from behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and waved guiltily.

Kurama looked startled at his sudden appearance, then smiled, amused. "Coming to check up on me, Harry?"

Harry flushed. "I was just…well, you just ran out, and I thought you might…" He trailed off and shrugged. "Never mind."

Kurama chuckled lightly, brushing his hair back. "Everything's fine. Go ahead back in the Hall, Harry. I'll be along in a minute." His voice was casual, but his eyes left no room for argument.

"Okay. See you, then." Harry turned and headed back into the Great Hall, only to be met by Professor Renton in the doorway.

He was about to stammer a greeting when Renton grinned. "Morning, Harry. Did you manage to catch the meteor shower last night?"

"Er…yes, sir. Why?"

"No reason. I'm just sorry I missed it. Grading tests, and all." Renton shrugged. "Listen, I'm looking for Minamino to talk to him about a study plan. Have you seen him?"

Harry blinked, confused, before remembering what Kurama had said about getting extra help in DADA. "He's just outside, Professor. Talking to Jaganshi."

"Thanks." Renton brushed past him, giving Harry's shoulder an appreciative pat.

Harry stared after him, shrugged, and went back to breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why do you put up with them?"

Kurama smiled, ever-amused by Hiei's frustrated questioning. "With who, Hiei?"

"Any of them!" Hiei jerked his head in the direction Harry had gone. "They're just so…"

"Persistent? Nosy? Annoying?" Kurama smiled.

Hiei snorted. "All of the above. How'd you guess?"

"Because you say the same thing about me." He glanced over Hiei's shoulder and nearly jumped, startled. "Professor Renton?"

The brunet grinned, approaching them. "Good morning, Minamino, Jaganshi." He nodded to each of them in turn, then turned back to Kurama. "Minamino, are we going to reschedule your tutoring?"

"Oh, I forgot." He looked at Hiei. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a few minutes? School-related."

Hiei shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. See you in Potions." He left, probably to take Kurama's advice and see Madam Pomfrey.

Lance stared after him, eyebrows raised. "Weird little bugger, that one."

"You know, I take offense on that on his behalf."

"Oh, do you?" Lance smirked, taking a half-step closer to him. "And what are you going to do about that?"

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to remind you that we're in the middle of a corridor, so you might want to reconsider whatever it was you were about to do."

"Touché." Lance stepped back. "Shall we continue with your lessons after class today?"

Kurama shook his head. "I can't miss anymore Herbology."

"Tonight, then?"

"Nine o'clock in your office?"

"Sounds good." Lance sighed. "You know, it's wonderful to have a student who cares so much about his schoolwork."

"I do try, Professor." Grinning playfully, he turned back to the hall. "I'm hoping tonight's lesson is as educational as the last one."

Lance chuckled. "I promise, you have nothing to worry about."

-0-0-0-0-

Kurama was greeted with raised eyebrows when he entered Lance's office that night, book bag over his shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi." Lance stepped back to let him in, closing the door behind them. "So…what's with the books?"

"Oh, these. Well, I told the others where I was going, and Neville said he had a few questions for you about today's lesson and he might come by. So I figured, to be safe…"

Lance groaned. "You mean I actually have to tutor you?"

Kurama laughed. "No. We just have to look like it. Besides, I have homework in your class anyway. You can give me the answers, if you'd like."

"Sorry, baby. That would be cheating." He crossed behind his desk, pushing some files out of the way and gesturing for Kurama to sit in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. "Grab a seat. Let's see if you know your stuff as well as you think you do."

Taking the seat Lance indicated, Kurama opened the textbook and took out a few rolls of parchment and a pen. Lance cocked an eyebrow at the latter. "What happened to quills?"

"They're annoying. You write with one the wrong way and it's like fingernails down a chalkboard."

"True that, true that." Sitting down in his own chair, he tugged the book until it faced him. "I'm quizzing you on your counter jinxes, oh brilliant one."

Kurama pouted. "Cheater. You didn't give me time to study." But he smiled, eyes bright.

Lance chuckled. "Fair enough. How about I just quiz you on what we did today?"

"Fine, fine…" He slipped his pen between his lips, nibbling over the cap and slipping his tongue around it, pausing in his pen-decapitation every-so-often to answer one of Lance's questions.

After a decent half hour, there was a knock at the door. Lance got up and answered it, walking; Kurama noted with a self-satisfied smirk; a bit stiffly. "'Evening, Longbottom."

"Hi, Professor. Um, I had aquestion…" Neville said nervously, peering over Lance's shoulder. Kurama waved at him and the dark-haired boy smiled. Lance gestured for him to come in.

"What do you need to know?"

Neville pointed to a page in the textbook. Lance followed his gaze to the page, momentarily searching before explaining the passage slowly and carefully. Kurama smiled around the pen. Lance might have no regard for school rules, but he was a good teacher.

It took barely five minutes for Neville to leave, gratefully thanking the professor for his help. Lance nudged the door closed with his foot, sighing. He crossed the room to Kurama, reaching out and plucking the pen from his mouth. Playfully, he tapped the redhead on the head with it. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an oral fixation?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, has anyone ever told you that there are much better uses for it?"

"Yes."

"How about showing some of those better uses?"

Kurama smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."

Lance grinned as Kurama slid from the chair and dropped to his knees in front of him.

-0-0-0-0-

Some unknown amount of time later, gasping and slowly letting his body relax, Kurama pressed a kiss to Lance's neck. "I told you that you're amazing, right?"

Lance laughed lightly, running a teasing finger over the redhead's chest. "Yeah, you did. Yelled it a few times, too, if I recall correctly. Good thing I soundproofed the office."

"I didn't _yell_ it."

"Oh, yes you did." Lance dropped a kiss to Kurama's lips but then pulled away, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm." He shifted, brushing his lips over Lance's collarbone. "Tired."

"Again?" Gently, he brushed damp red hair away from Kurama's neck to kiss it. "I wear you out too much?"

"Not too much." Kurama smiled. Leaning back into Lance's embrace, he let his eyes travel around the office, really looking at it for the first time.

The desk was cluttered, papers and files strewn across it. A muggle swivel chair sat behind the desk, Lance's shirt carelessly strewn across it. Piles of books and disorganized lesson plans were randomly placed on the floor and bookshelves. The walls were covered with posters and photos of people Kurama didn't recognize, but assumed had some importance. Dimly, he recalled Harry mentioning that there had been a different Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the past six years. He wondered absently what the office had looked like under its other occupants.

"Oi." Lance nudged him. "Are we here to admire how messy my office is, or to do something useful?"

Kurama let his lips curve into a smile, reaching up to twine his arm around Lance's neck. "I don't know. Refresh my memory."

-0-0-0-0-

"You look exhausted;" Hiei told him in Potions the next day.

Kurama glared half-heartedly at him, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Shut up."

"And irritable, too." He smirked. "Either it's that time of the month, or you were up all night."

Kurama stared at him. "If I wasn't so amazed at the fact that you just made something very similar to a joke, I'd hit you."

Hiei snorted. "You're about to fall asleep on your feet. I doubt you could hit me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"In that case—"

The door swung open and Professor Snape entered, ever-present black coat billowing behind him in a cloud of black. "Sit down and be quiet." He sat down behind the desk, glaring daggers at the already silent class. "As you know, tomorrow is Halloween. Reflecting that, today's potion will be—"

A sudden crash interrupted him.

All eyes flew to the back of the room. Kurama was on his feet, chalk pale and shaking, the glass beaker that was in his hands seconds ago now in pieces on the floor. Hiei had turned in his seat, one hand on the redhead's arm, his eyes narrowed with concern.

Snape stood. "Minamino, could you kindly explain _why_ you have chosen to disrupt my class by breaking equipment?"

The remaining color drained from Kurama's face, and Harry shot to his feet. "Leave him alone! There's obviously something wrong with—"

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for speaking out, Potter." Snape said calmly, not taking his eye from Kurama. After a moment, he turned to Hiei. "Jaganshi, take Minamino to the hospital wing. Longbottom, clean up that glass."

While Neville hurried to comply, Hiei rose without a word, taking Kurama by the arm and gently pulling him out of the room.

They had barely closed the door behind them when Kurama leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor, shaking. He pulled his knees up to his chest and folded his arms over them, burying his face in his hands. It was nearly a full minute before Hiei realized that he was crying.

"Kurama." Hiei sat next to him, saying nothing, teeth worrying at his lower lip. He hated being around when people cried. It meant that he could either comfort them and feel like an idiot, or do nothing and feel guilty. After a few moments, he hesitantly slid an arm around Kurama's shoulders.

His arm had barely touched him when the redhead suddenly moved into him, pressing against Hiei's chest. Hiei stiffened, surprised, but quickly adjusted; wrapping his arms around his friend in what he hoped was a comforting way. He decided against speaking, letting Kurama cry himself out.

After a few minutes, the sobs died down, leaving Kurama shaking in Hiei's arms. Hiei combed his fingers through the youko's hair, murmuring soft, meaningless words, hoping to calm Kurama to some degree. Soon the trembling faded as well, and Kurama pushed gently away and sat up.

A few moments passed in silence. Knowing that Kurama wouldn't talk about his problems without being goaded into it, Hiei spoke first. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this is about?"

Kurama bit his lip, then spoke. "It's October 30th."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "And?"

A deep breath, let out slowly through the mouth. A steadying, calming technique—if only it worked better. "Kuronue died…twenty-three years ago. Tonight."

"Oh;" Hiei said. It was all he could think of. What do you say to someone mourning the death of a friend, a partner? _Maybe more?_

Kurama fell silent. When he spoke again, his voice was choked—he was holding back another onslaught of tears. "I feel like such a child like this. Twenty-three years…you'd think I'd be over it by now, but I can't let him go. It's like this every year…" He wiped his eyes, then reached into his collar, pulling out the chain that held Kuronue's pendant. Slipping the chain over his head, he let it dangle off his fingers, watching the torchlight reflect the firestone with something akin to fascination. "Strange, isn't it?" His voice was soft, like the flickering red shadows against the dungeon walls. "It seems so small, doesn't it? But it meant so much to him. Too much, maybe."

Before Hiei had a chance to move, the redhead was crying again, tears slipping down his cheeks in silver trails. He kept his distance, though, and Hiei was grateful for it. He wasn't good at comforting, and he knew it—but as Kurama had said (Hiei didn't remember when), sometimes just being there was enough.

"I told him not to go back for it." Kurama murmured, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I told him it didn't matter. Do you know what he told me? He said he needed it. He _needed_ it—and he went back. For a _necklace_—a stupid piece of metal and rock. It wasn't worth his _life_. No treasure was worth his life." His voice broke, and he continued in a whisper. "I suppose it doesn't matter why he did it. It's just that—that I miss him. I don't know. I—"

"You loved him;" Hiei supplied, quietly.

Kurama's gaze snapped to Hiei, eyes wide. A second of stillness and silence passed between them, and then Kurama nodded, slowly. He blinked once, and two tears slipped past his eyelids and caught on his lashes. Hiei reached over, silently brushing them away.

"I won't cry anymore;" Kurama whispered—to convince himself or Hiei, Hiei wasn't sure. "I shouldn't."

Hiei didn't think this time, only pulled Kurama against him, letting the redhead lean into his chest. "Cry if you want to;" he said softly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice and failing. "I'm here."

Kurama closed his eyes, digging his fingers into the fabric of Hiei's robes. Slowly, he let the barriers in his mind and body drop, pouring twenty-three years of pent-up despair into his friend's chest.

Running his fingers through the long hair and wishing he didn't care as much as he did, Hiei leaned down, pressing his lips into the soft red strands in what could almost be called a kiss. "I'm here;" he repeated in a whisper. "I'm here."

-0-0-0-0-

"You go on ahead, mate, alright?" Harry told Ron after Potions as the rest of the class was filing out, desperate to get out of the dungeons. "I need to finish something up."

Blissfully unaware, Ron shrugged. "Sure thing, mate. C'mon, 'Mione." He gathered his books and left, Hermione at his side.

Harry looked across the classroom to where Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson stood. From the looks of things, Malfoy was waiting for her to finish cleaning up her Potions area. _What a gentleman;_ Harry thought dryly. As if hearing his thoughts, Malfoy glanced over at him. Silver eyes met green and one white-blond eyebrow arched. Need something? Malfoy mouthed.

I need to talk to you; Harry mouthed back.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned to Pansy. "Pansy, baby, you go ahead to class, alright? I'll finish cleaning."

"Will you, really?" She looked incredibly relieved. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes—she probably just didn't want to wreck her manicure. "You're a darling, Draco, thank you. I'll see you in Transfiguration, then."

"Sure. But stop off at the hospital wing and take something for your headache." He pried the rag she was using from her hand and handed her her book bag. "Go on."

"You worry about me too much." She giggled, pecked him on the cheek—Harry felt his stomach clench and briefly wondered why—and left.

The room was oddly silent when she left, the only noise being Draco as he scrubbed beeswax off the countertop. Harry spoke after a few awkward moments had passed. "I didn't think you'd actually clean up for her."

Draco snorted, not bothering to glance up. "Contrary to what you seem to believe, Potter, just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I don't have friends."

"Right. So you and Parkinson are 'just friends', then?"

This time, Draco did look up, and made a face. "She's like my _sister_, Potter. I wouldn't _date_ her."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Really? She's gotten pretty hot. She'll be up there with the Patil twins at the rate she's going."

Draco shrugged. "I guess."

More silence. Harry fidgeted. Finally, Draco gave an exaggerated sigh and straightened. "Potter, out with it. If there's something you need to say that you can't say to people who actually like you and feel the overwhelming need to say to me, say it. If you're just going to sit there and watch me clean, then you might as well help."

Don't hit him; Harry told himself firmly. You want to talk to him, so don't hit him. "Actually," he said, his voice calmer than he was; "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Last night…well, you were good, but I've had better. Don't worry; I'll still write 'for a good time call' and then your name on the bathroom wall. Oh, and I'm pregnant with your child."

"Malfoy!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious."

"So was I. Except for the pregnant part." Finished, Draco crumpled the rag into a ball and threw it into the trash bin. It made a graceful arc and plopped rather pointedly into its target.

"You're good at that;" Harry noted.

Draco shrugged. "Practice." He sat on the now clean countertop, facing Harry. "So, what about last night?"

"When you…" Oh, this was going to be uncomfortable. Stupid words, they never said what they were supposed to. "Did you…feel anything weird last night?"

Draco gasped. "I _knew _that was your hand!"

"Malfoy!"

The blond snickered. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." More seriously, now—"What kind of 'weird'?"

"When we looked at each other;" Harry said nervously, trying to do anything _but_ look at the other boy; "did you feel…something like a shock? Like a buzz?"

Draco shrugged. "Something like that. I figured it was static electricity or something."

"But we weren't touching. How could I have shocked you?" _And how do you know what static electricity is, O Mighty muggle hater?_

A pale hand made its way through un-gelled blond hair. "How should I know, Potter?" Their eyes met.

It was that same shock, buzzing and warm and flickering across Harry's skin like sparks from a flame. He shuddered and at the same time found himself taking a step closer to Draco, just as the blond stood.

The result was about six inches of distance between them, and Harry wondered why he was suddenly so desperate to make that distance disappear. The intelligent portion of his brain was screaming at him, but he couldn't quite hear what it was saying, because the not-so-intelligent portion couldn't focus on anything except bright silver eyes and the way a few loose locks of hair slipped in front of one of them. Harry's hand twitched as he resisted the urge to brush that bit of hair away, it was obstructing his view, and he needed to see those eyes—

Draco moved, bending down to shoulder his bag. "Sorry, Potter. Student duty calls."

And then he was gone, the hem of his robes disappearing outside. Harry shivered.

Suddenly, the dungeon seemed much colder.

-0-0-0-0-

The morning of Halloween dawned clear and cool, and Kurama found that he felt, surprisingly, much better. Examining himself critically in the bathroom mirror after a quick shower, he magicked the puffiness away from his eyes with a murmured word and a wave of his wand. He blinked a few times at the tingling feeling of the magic, then smiled at his reflection.

"That's a handy trick."

He turned, surprised. "Good morning, Harry."

"Morning." Harry gestured to the towel over his shoulder by way of explanation. "Came to get a hot shower. I figured that waking up earlier might give me a better chance."

Kurama chuckled. "It certainly does. Happy Halloween, by the way."

"You too." He grinned and headed for the showers, but paused. "Hey…Kurama?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Are you okay?"

The redhead glanced over his shoulder. "Of course I am, Harry. Why?"

The dark-haired boy bit his lip nervously. "I was just wondering…y'know, yesterday and all…"

"Ah." Kurama's reflection smiled at Harry as the redhead gathered his hair up and put it into a ponytail. "Yesterday was the anniversary of the death of a very dear friend of mine, Harry. I was a little upset." Noting Harry's worried look, he turned to face the other boy. "Don't worry. I'm fine, now. I had a good cry, got it all out of my system." He raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you going to go shower?"

"What?" Harry blinked. "Oh. Yeah. See you at breakfast, then." He headed off, leaving a chuckling redhead behind him.

-0-0-0-0-

"You seriously cleaned up for her?" Blaise said around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Of course I did." Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "The girl gets chronic migraines, for Christ's sake. What was I supposed to do?"

"I just can't believe you two aren't screwing. That's all I'm saying."

Draco scowled at him. "Shut up."

"Come on, she's one of the hottest chicks in our year. And I don't even _judge_ girls." Blaise grabbed a black eyeliner pencil from the counter and leaned over Draco, grinning. "Let me do your eyes."

"You're going to make me look gay again;" Draco whined, but tilted his head back so that the dark-skinned boy could get under his eyes.

"Just helping you get in touch with your inner homosexual." Blaise said cheerfully. "And anyone who's had the chance to go with someone like Pansy and didn't is definitely gay, whether you want to admit it or not."

"You just want a communal shower blowjob."

"Oh, rats. You've found me out. Now that you know my deepest darkest secrets, stop squirming. Or I'll poke your eye out." Draco took the hint and stopped moving, and Blaise continued. "So, what did Potter want to talk to you about?"

Draco would have shrugged, but remembered the eyeliner pencil just in time. "Nothing, really. Had a few questions about the Potions class, that's all."

"So he went to _you_?"

"I know the subject."

"So does Granger;" Blaise pointed out, smirking. "I think he has a thing for you."

Draco snorted. "Yeah. That'd be good. The mighty Boy Who Lived is really a poofer."

"It could happen;" Blaise said, and capped the pencil. "There. Done." He stepped back to admire his work. "Gorgeous, as always." He grinned. "Think about it this way—if he's staring at you tonight, that could be a hint."

-0-0-0-0-

The way the Great Hall looked on All Hollow's Eve never ceased to take the breath from Harry's lungs.

This year didn't disappoint him. There seemed to be more floating candles and jack-o-lanterns than usual, and Harry smiled at the way Kurama's breath caught in his throat as he gasped. "It's beautiful."

"I know, right?" Harry sat down next to the redhead at the Gryffindor table, just as Ron and Hermione slid into the seats across from them.

"Flitwick really outdid himself this year." Ron commented, watching as a piece of black paper, charmed to look like a bat, fluttered over to them and perched on the pumpkin that sat in front of Hermione's place setting.

"Do they do this every year?" Kurama asked curiously, as another 'bat' landed on top of Neville's head, making the other boy slightly cross-eyed as he tried to look up at it.

Hermione nodded, eager as always to talk about anything history-related. "Yes. If being a Wizard was a religion, Halloween would probably be the equivalent of Christmas. It's our most famous holiday, so naturally we'd have the most fun with it." She tilted her head to one side. "Don't you celebrate Halloween in Japan?"

Kurama vaguely remembered his mother dressing him up in some childish costume and sending him out on the streets at night to get candy. "I suppose. I just never really got into it. I'm much fonder of the harvest festivals than the spiritual ones like these."

Hermione looked ready to ask about said 'harvest festivals', but abruptly snapped her mouth shut as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Hello, good evening, and Happy Halloween!" He exclaimed. Several giggles went through the Hall at his attire—bright orange robes, gratuitously splattered with black cats that hissed if one stared at them for too long; and a pink witch's hat that clashed horribly with his robes. "I would make a speech, but I never could think of anything deep to say on an empty tummy. That considered, I suggest that we dig in!"

The food appeared, punctuating his words as efficiently as ever, and Harry gladly took the headmaster's advice and began shoveling food onto his plate.

Kurama shook his head, suppressing a laugh. "Harry, you can probably slow down. I don't think the food's going anywhere." A hand on his shoulder made him turn, and Harry was just as shocked as Kurama was to see Hiei standing there. "Hiei;" Kurama said, surprise evident in his voice. "Why aren't you with the other Slytherins?"

"I'm going to be, but I just got here." Hiei said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought I'd say hello."

Kurama smiled wickedly. "Such courtesy. Not like you." Then his smile softened. "Were you checking up on me?"

The way the dark-haired boy avoided Kurama's gaze told Harry that he obviously had. "Maybe."

The redhead's expression wavered, as if he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. But instead he closed his eyes, still smiling, and said "Thank you."

Harry turned back to his food, deciding that Hiei would probably leave. But he didn't, and he glanced back up to see what Kurama would do next.

And to his surprise, Kurama got to his feet, leaned over, and gave Hiei what was unmistakably a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Halloween, Hiei."

Hiei's eyes widened—understandably, Harry thought—and he stumbled over his words before finally replying "You, too" and heading off at a slightly quickened pace to the Slytherin table.

Kurama chuckled, sliding back on his seat. "God, he's adorable sometimes."

Harry coughed to hide a laugh, following Hiei's progress back to the other Slytherins. He was greeted with grins and a pat on the back from Blaise Zabini, and a laughing comment from Pansy Parkinson, who had apparently resolved whatever issues she'd had with the shorter boy. Draco Malfoy turned in his seat to say something, and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

It was common knowledge throughout the school that Blaise Zabini was openly gay, and loved to do makeup for anyone he deemed attractive, Slytherin or otherwise. It was also common knowledge that Draco Malfoy was his favorite model, and Harry couldn't help but see why. A slightly different way of combing his hair so that it fell delicately over one eye, a soft touch of eyeliner that made his eyes seem so radiantly silver in his pale face.

Across the room, Draco turned, and his eyes met Harry's, briefly and barely. Then Draco's lashes flickered once and the contact was broken. Harry looked hastily away from him then—if he kept staring, he'd never be able to tear his eyes away. Reminding himself that Draco was his Sworn Rival and they could never be anything else, he struck up a conversation with Ron and tried very hard to ignore the origami guano that one of the paper bats was dropping onto his head.

-0-0-0-0-

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

****

****

**Evene: **Glad you liked chap. 10, hoped you enjoyed 11. There was definitely H/K in this one!

**ineXpressible: **Er…didn't do to well on the "update soon" part, but I did update! Heh heh…

**Chelley Angel: **It's okay, I'm better now. I'm glad you liked the stargazing, I thought it might be a bit TOO cheesy. But people seemed to like it, so I guess it's okay.

**Geb: **Yes, blatant Draco/Harry. Hehe. O.o "magical writing"? I'm flattered!

**My Bloody Angel: **Heh heh heh, I was just kidding with you about that. But we love Kurama-chan's issues!

**Lady Starlight2: **Well, I guess it's a good thing the policemen had you barricaded in your house, or I probably would have gotten killed for not updating for so long! But don't worry, I should be updating more frequently now.

**Mini-MoonStar: **No, I'm not bashing Lance. For all his Gary-Stu-ness, I'm quite fond of him. But yes, Draco/Harry. Yay.

**Shiakuu Hitome: **Only slightly, Hitome-chan. XD Yes, brief puppy shipping, to be back in the future. (…J.K.R. sooo sunk our ship with the sixth book. Lupin/Tonks ew.) Definitely more H/K in this chapter, and I hope you liked the H/D. Hopefully other people liked the Kuronue thing too, because I definitely milked it for all it was worth!

**Bluespark: **Yep. Lots of fluff. And more fluff in this chapter. I'm losing my touch. Need…pr0n…Um…no idea what you'd use a flammability potion for. It just seemed fun. Yes, viva las HP/YYH crossovers!

**Nikki: **Thanks for understanding. It was stressful for awhile, but I'm all good now, and updates should be somewhat regular again. I'm glad you liked Hiei's possessiveness/jealousy mode. He was a bit snarky in this chapter, but cute as always. I hope you liked.

**Clow Angel: **Yes, yes he did. Glad you like.

**crYstal: **"It's like watching two naïve people discover fire or something" You SO win for that line. Rock on. Glad you like the Lance/Kurama, it seems like you're one of the few that do. Hiei and Kurama will end up together, though. I promise.

**Kami Anya: **Glad you're enjoying Israel, Kami. Shiakuu Hitome and I are going this summer. Many thanks for your Renton defense—it's not his fault he's attractive. I'll definitely pass the cookie along. I'm happy you like the H/D and the H/K. The H/D is a bit more blatant (cough WAY more blatant) in this chapter. I hope I didn't overdo it too much.

**SunStar Kitsune: **…(facepalm) Yes, dear, "that teacher" is "doing something to him". THEY'RE SCREWING LIKE BUNNIES! …Heh. Boink. (Hitome will get this joke.) And yes, I'm quite fond of yaoi. It's pretty much all I write. That and yuri. Haven't written a het fic in…um…a very long time. For your second review: Good to know I've converted you to the world of yaoi. And as for your questions…you'll have to wait and see!

**Hedi Dracona: **Um…that was already answered. No, he doesn't. And doober points for using the word "spiffy". Rock on.

**Kitroku: **Yes, fluff. Lots of it. Sorry for the long wait.

**Cattibrie393: **Glad you liked it.

**mistressKC: **You're not too bad. Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoyed the update!

**Geministarz: **Wow…you forgot about me? XD I guess it has been awhile. Eek, another anti-Lance person, I think. Don't worry, don't worry, H/K will prevail, you have nothing to worry about. I'm glad you liked the H/D.

**dimonyo-anghel: **…um. Yeah. Okay. Er…have an update?

**GoldenRat: **…why would you think that? Don't worry, he's fine. He appreciates the concern, though.

**Bloody Cross: **Hehe. Yeah, very true. Insult to monkeys everywhere, that one.

**sexy pancake: **Sorry. But it's necessary to the plot, actually. Feel free to skip over the lemon scenes if they make you uncomfortable. But as I said, the H/K is much more emotional than physical in this fic.

**Serena: **Again, I'm sorry. But let's try to keep in mind that it's my fic, and as far as the plot's concerned, Lance isn't going anywhere just yet, and Kurama and Hiei aren't sure what they feel for each other. I promise it'll get clearer as the chapters progress, but you've got to be a little patient. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Kurama's wannabe girlfriend: **Glad you liked. To answer your questions: that was explained in this chapter, and yes. Hope you enjoyed!

**Suteneko-chan: **Yay for non-hated OCs! Unfortunately, pretty much everyone else seems to hate him. But I'm glad you like!

**phsycoDraGon: **In order: sorry, but Lance is gonna be here awhile; I'm glad you think so—comments about my writing style are just as welcome as comments about the story!; sorry about the wait. I hope you liked the update!

**wolfnight:**. I thought it sucked when I first started, but I liked it more once I started getting positive feedback!

**Chara13: **Um…kitty?

**Wolfgirl211: **Yeah, it was. But if you squint really hard at about seventeen trillion author's notes that have been posted throughout this fic, you'll see that it says that the Kurama/HIEI is not going to be outright, and will be progressing quite slowly.

**anonymous: **I'm glad you like nice!Malfoy. Sorry about the wait.

**JAY: **Um…yeah. Sorry, but the time thing was sort of against me on this chapter.

**YanoCarinito: **Thank you for not hating Lance. Brownie points to you. Glad you liked.

**Fox Loves Shinigami: **Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoyed the update!

**spiritkitsune: **…I GET THE POINT! YOU ALL WANT THE HIEI/KURAMA! IT'S COMING, DAMMIT! Phew. Had to get that out of my system. Sorry, spiritkitsune. Don't think I'm taking it out on you. And no, I haven't seen _Howl's Moving Castle_ just yet. I'm working on it, though—from what I've heard, it's amazing.

**ForbiddenFox: **…I'm not even going to acknowledge the anti-Lance/Kurama comments anymore. But I'm glad you like the fic, and thank you for the praise!

**OOMaxwellDemonOo: **Hehe. Thanks for the idea, but the story _is_ mapped out already. Though that would be quite funny. I'm thinking of doing a blooper chapter, maybe I'll put that in.

**Ima Super Mute Ant: **…it's coming.

**Fuzzy Eared: **I'm going to answer all of your reviews at once, to save space. Glad you liked the Muguru!cameo. She'll be returning in future chapters. Yes, Hiei is a snarky little bugger. The 'voices' line had me giggling when I wrote it. Oh, who needs reality? Reality is for canon!conscious people. The story's already AU, I figure I might as well play with it. Glad you like.

-0-0-0-0-

**Ending Notes: **Phew! Well, I'm exhausted. I hope you all enjoyed the update. This was a fun chapter to write, and hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be as long.

I do have one request: I realize that a lot of you are a little/a lot annoyed by the Lance/Kurama. But please, please, _please_ stop telling me to get rid of Lance and put Kurama with Hiei. As I've said countless times and am getting _really_ sick of saying, this fic _will_ be Hiei/Kurama. So don't worry about it, and for my sake, stop asking about it.

That being said, thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. I'm looking forward to reading the new ones.

See you all next time!

--Rei


	12. Dare

Well everyone, here I am again with a much-awaited chapter.

I'd just like to take a moment to mention the review thing. First of all, thank you all _so_ much for the amazing feedback you've given me. I love getting feedback for my stories—constructive criticism, fangirlish babbling, anything. You guys totally keep my ego boosted (not that I need it. Hehehe.) and I totally appreciate it. Up until now, I've been responding to each review individually, via the next chapter of the story. _Apparently_, there is a fanfiction(dot)net rule that says we're not allowed to do that. I know that there's the individual reply button on reviews now, and I will try to respond to you. But I don't always have time to do that, so I'm just letting you know that if you don't get a reply back, it's not because I don't care what you think. I take all of your reviews to heart, and I _do_ read them. Just wanted to let you know about that.

Now, about the story. I know that, romantic involvement aside, the plot doesn't seem to be going anywhere. And unfortunately, this is going to be the last chapter for awhile. I'm involved in a show at my school, and hell month (yeah, some schools have hell _week_, we have hell _month_) is coming up pretty quick. I've got a lot of line-learning and rehearsals, so I won't have much time to write. So don't worry, I haven't dropped off the face of the planet.

Well, I think that's it as far as notes are concerned. Thanks again for all the feedback of the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!

-0-0-0-0-

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 12**

**Dare**

-0-0-0-0-

At seven o'clock on Monday morning, Harry was woken by Kurama's shocked voice.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me."

Groggily, Harry propped himself up on his elbow and peered through his bed curtains. Groping for his glasses and finding them, he slid the spectacles on and looked around the room, spotting Kurama. The redhead was standing in front of the full-length mirror, shirtless and glaring at his reflection as he examined the waistband of his school pants.

Kurama spotted him and sent him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Harry. Did I wake you?"

"No…well, yeah, but I need to get up anyway." Harry stretched and rolled out of bed. "If you gained weight, don't worry about it. Everyone does, because the food's so good here. No one will notice."

"No, I didn't gain weight." He frowned at his reflection again. "I think I'm _losing_ weight, actually. These fit when I bought them." He gestured to the slacks and sighed. "Can I borrow a belt, Harry? You're closer to my size than Ron."

"Sure." Still slightly disoriented, Harry stumbled over to his wardrobe and tugged a belt from one shelf. He tossed it to the redhead, who caught it with one hand and nodded his thanks, threading it through the belt loops. Harry sat back down on his bed, watching Kurama absently. He _did_ look like he had lost some weight; there were a good five or six centimeters between Kurama's hips and the top of the pants. Molly Weasley came to mind, and he could picture her fussing over Kurama, telling him that he was "far too thin" and then promptly bustling him off to force-feed him. He found himself grinning in spite of himself.

Kurama, fastening the belt and reaching for a shirt, glanced at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about Ron's mum." Dragging himself back to his clothes, he started rummaging through piles until he found a clean pair of boxers. "Whenever she sees me, she always tells me I'm too thin, then starts trying to get me to eat a seven course meal."

"Are you talking about my mum?" Ron asked, sitting up and blinking blearily at them.

Harry grinned at him. "You know it, mate."

Ron made a face. "You're sick sometimes, Harry." He looked at the grandfather clock and groaned, flopping back against his pillows. "Jesus, mates, it's barely seven! Why are you awake?"

"My fault;" Kurama said apologetically.

"He seems to have this weird insecurity thing with his looks;" Harry told Ron.

Ron picked his head up again, raising his eyebrows at Kurama. "You're freaking kidding me. Shut up, okay? Every straight chick in this school wants to shag you."

"Dude, some of the straight _blokes_ in this school want to shag you." Harry threw in, then blinked at the rather surprised looks he was getting from Kurama, Ron, and the newly-conscious Seamus. The sandy-haired boy looked a bit intrigued.

"What's this about straight blokes shagging Kurama?"

"Nothing." Kurama told him, coloring slightly. "Go back to sleep."

"No way, now I'm curious." he tossed a pillow at Dean. "Hey, wake up. Some bloke'sshagging Kurama."

Dean pulled his blankets over his head. "So what?"

"We've got pictures."

The black boy shot out of bed. "What?" He caught Seamus's grin and scowled. "You're a right prick, you are."

"I try." Seamus looked back at Kurama. "So, who's shagging you?"

"No one's shagging me!" He exclaimed, then blinked. "And who came up with the expression 'shagging', anyway?"

"Ron started it;" Harry said helpfully.

"Would 'banging' be a better term?" Ron suggested, a wicked grin spreading over his features.

Seamus snickered. "Look at Ron! That's a smirk worthy of the twins, that is!"

"True that, true that." Dean agreed readily, then glanced at Kurama, who was threading his school tie into place with a purposefully detached expression. "Not so fast, you. Who is it?"

"No one! Ron's being delusional." Flipping his hair decisively over his shoulder, Kurama raised his eyebrows at the other redhead. "Fantasizing, Ron?" He shot the gaping boy a mischievous grin and vanished down the stairwell.

There were a few moments of silence.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, Ron, mate…something you want to tell us?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Busy morning?" Lance greeted Kurama as he fell into step beside the redhead.

Kurama didn't bother to ask if Lance had been waiting for him. "Hardly." He grinned. "They want to know which straight bloke is banging me."

Lance made a face. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Tell me about it." He laughed softly at the older man's expression and hit him lightly on the arm. "Stop it. People will watch."

"Let them."

"It's your job."

"Point taken." As they entered the Great Hall, Lance craned his neck up to look at the ceiling. "Nice day."

"Mm. Warm, too, for December." November had flashed by so quickly it was as if it hadn't happened, and the Winter holidays were drawing close.

"Well, it's early yet for snow, even here." Lance sighed. "Well, off you go to the Gryffindor table, Minamino. Eat something for once, you look like you're losing weight." He clapped Kurama on the shoulder—his hand lingering just an instant longer than necessary in a gentle squeeze—and headed off to the staff table.

Kurama stared after him, an almost-frown playing around the corners of his mouth as he took a seat next to Hermione, another early-riser.

"Good morning;" she greeted him, barely looking up from a well-worn copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Good morning;" he responded. "You've read that quite a few times, haven't you?"

She put it down, smiling. "Oh, yes. It's one of my favorite books, I've just never had the chance to go out and buy a new copy. You've read it, haven't you?"

He nodded. "Yes. It was a pretty good read."

"What was?" Harry asked as he and Ron slid into the seats across from them. Ron firmly refusing to meet Kurama's eyes.

"_Hogwarts, a History_." Hermione explained, then looked exasperatedly at Kurama. "They've never read it. They refuse to. Probably just to annoy me."

He laughed. "I wouldn't be overly surprised."

At the High Table, Dumbledore was standing up. He tapped his wand against his goblet, causing several mermaid-shaped fireworks to spring out of his orange juice. "Quiet down, quiet down." As the Hall settled into silence, he continued. "First of all, I would like to wish you all a very happy December twelfth. Second of all, to our sixth years, today is a very special day for you all. Today, as some of you may know, is sixth year dare day, a tradition begun in my years at Hogwarts." he paused to look rather nostalgically into space for a moment, before blinking several times and continuing. "Now, this is a day where the sixth years of one house may dare the sixth years of any other house to do anything they wish—"

Several sixth years perked up tremendously.

"—under two conditions. One, all dares must follow school rules." Several students' ecstatic expressions wilted. "Two, the daring house must also perform the same dare."

"Well, there goes my idea of making Malfoy jog naked into the lake;" Ron muttered under his breath. Harry snickered.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, when your House reaches a conclusion for your dare, you may state it during any mealtime today. That will be all." The mermaids dove back into his goblet and he sat down, striking up an animated conversation with Professor Flitwick.

Harry looked around. "So…anyone got any ideas?"

"We could make the Slytherins give Mrs. Norris a tongue-bath." Seamus suggested.

Ron made a face. "We have to do whatever it is too, remember?"

"Ugh. Never mind, I take it back."

"What if we made the Ravenclaw girls do a strip show?" Dean piped up.

Parvati Patil glared at him. "My _sister_ is in Ravenclaw."

"I know." He ducked the slap she aimed at him, and grinned. "Besides, our girls would have to do it too. It's a win-win." This time, Partati's slap was accompanied by Lavender Brown's and Hermione's. "What?"

"I'm guessing that's a no, mate." Harry advised him.

"What if we made the Hufflepuffs take extra Potions classes?"

Neville looked horrified. "Anything but that."

"Well—"

Over at the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini stood up. "Professor Dumbledore? We've got one."

Dumbledore clapped his hands, looking fairly delighted. "Wonderful. Alright, everyone, quiet down." Excited silence fell, and the Headmaster looked back at Blaise. "Well, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise looked at his Housemates, who grinned and egged him on. He cleared his throat. "We dare the Gryffindor boys to wear the girls' uniform today."

Murmurs, catcalls and "oooooooh"s broke out, and Blaise merely grinned, looking over at Professor Dumbledore. "Are we allowed to dare them to do that, sir?"

"Well, my boy, it's within the rules. Provided, of course, that Slytherin holds up their end."

Blaise smirked. "Of course, sir."

Harry saw Draco Malfoy drop his head into his hands. He grinned, suddenly thinking that it might be worth it to be in drag all day just to see Malfoy in a skirt. He blinked several times, forcing those thoughts out of his head. _Bad Harry. Mind off of Malfoy's arse in a skirt. Bad._

Ron poked him in the shoulder. "Er…Harry, mate?"

He blinked again. "Yes?"

"Dumbledore's giving us time before class to go up to the dorms and change. Let's go." Looking a bit confused, Ron followed Harry's gaze over to the Slytherin table. "Well, Malfoy doesn't look so happy."

"Probably a bit annoyed that half the school is going to be ogling his arse in a schoolgirl skirt all day;" Dean commented.

"What's the other half going to be ogling?"

"Kurama's arse in a schoolgirl skirt."

The redhead groaned and buried his head in his arms. "You people live to torment me."

Dean grinned. "Actually…yeah."

-0-0-0-0-

"This is absolutely ridiculous;" Kurama declared half an hour later, when he found himself back in front of the mirror.

"I agree;" Hermione said from her perch on the end of Harry's bed. "We definitely should _not _have dressed you first."

"Why?" Neville blinked, then added. "And why are you in here?"

"We're _here_ because you're borrowing _our_ clothes." Parvati spoke up.

"And we shouldn't have dressed Kurama first because he's too pretty." Lavender finished. "You guys'll never live up to him."

Studying the blushing redhead, Harry had to agree. Kurama had an almost femininely slim figure already, and the way the girls' button-down shirt and sweater-vest clung to his torso wasn't much of an ego boost as far as Harry was concerned. And on top of that…

Dean had been right when he said people would be looking at Kurama in a skirt. The redhead was tall—far taller than any of the girls in Gryffindor, so the skirt that was just a bit above knee-length for the girls was significantly shorter on him. Hermione had finished off the entire ensemble by twining Kurama's long hair into two braids, tying them off with simple black elastics. Vaguely, Harry was reminded of the kinky schoolgirls he saw in some of the more indecent DVDs in Dudley's collection. Harry cleared his throat, firmly pushing those kinds of thoughts out of his head.

Ron seemed to speak for everyone when he finally sighed and said "Kurama, you're actually a girl, aren't you?"

Kurama glared at him. "Shut. Up."

-0-0-0-0-

Jaganshi Hiei was _not_ a happy fire demon.

It was bad enough that he was being forced to participate in this ridiculous school activity. But the fact that he was _in a skirt_, in _public_, was just a bit too much.

How exactly had the rest of his House talked him into this, again?

The door to the Potions dungeon opened, and there was a healthy amount of snickering from the Slytherins as the Gryffindors trooped in. From just behind him, Hiei heard Kurama stifle what sounded suspiciously like a giggle, and turned around to tell him off.

The words died in his throat, and he came to a conclusion: no male should look that attractive in female clothing.

Kurama caught him staring and glared at him as he sat down. "Don't say a _word_;" he said crossly as he set his books down on the countertop.

"I wasn't going to;" Hiei lied, and tried to concentrate on the other members of the Houses.

None of the Gryffindors looked nearly as pretty as Kurama, Hiei was satisfied to notice. Thomas and Finnegan were too fidgety and kept trying to pull their skirts down further to cover their legs; Longbottom was simply unattractive (period); and Harry's legs were too skinny to be decent in a skirt.

The Slytherins looked just as awkward, save for Blaise Zabini—but then, Hiei suspected him of wearing women's clothing on a regular basis anyway. Draco, sitting next to Blaise, looked decidedly uncomfortable, his face buried in his Potions book.

And for good reason; Hiei mused. Blaise had gone after the blond with an eyeliner pencil again, and Draco looked almost unnaturally pretty.

_The Slytherin version of Kurama_; Hiei thought, and nearly chuckled in spite of himself.

Kurama glanced at him. "What's so funny?" His eyes were narrowed, and Hiei rolled his eyes. The redhead really had no reason to be self-conscious.

"Nothing." He couldn't resist a slight smirk, though and innocently asked "Who did your hair?"

Kurama cuffed him across the back of the head, glaring. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

A small chuckle. "True that, true that."

The door banged open, then shut, as Professor Snape entered the room. "Today," he said, pointedly avoiding looking at the class and waving his wand towards the blackboard. A piece of chalk levitated up and began scrawling the day's potion on the board. "We will be concocting the—" He turned to face the class and actually faltered mid-sentence, a feat few students had ever seen. His mouth gaped for a moment, and he closed his eyes, waving his wand at the board again. The eraser lifted itself up, erased what the chalk had written thus far, and settled itself back in its place. The chalk began a new potion. "Today;" Snape began again, a terse edge to his voice, "We will be studying basic remedies to stress-induced headaches…"

-0-0-0-0-

Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon easily ranked among the top ten most awkward experiences of his human life, Kurama decided.

Being in a skirt was bad. Looking like he had just walked out of a Catholic schoolgirl porno was very bad. But feeling like he was in the middle of a live-action kinky schoolboy horny teacher movie?

This day was really, really starting to suck.

Although, he admitted to himself, the look on Lance's face when he entered the room was certainly gratifying.

After class, Lance pretended to be busy paper-clipping the same test sheets sixteen times while Kurama accidentally-on-purpose dropped his bag, allowing several books and notebooks to fall to the floor. Assuring Harry that oh, he could get it, you go along to Herbology and I'll be right there, he bent to retrieve the fallen items.

When he straightened, arms full of schoolbooks, Lance was leaning against his desk, arms folded over his chest and eyebrows raised. "Holy shit;" he said after several moments of blatant staring, and Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"Schoolgirl fetish?" he teased lightly, twirling the end of one braid around his index finger after placing his books on his desk.

Lance laughed, holding out a hand to him. Kurama took it, letting the older man pull him in for a deep, heated kiss. "You're fucking gorgeous in a skirt." Lance muttered as they broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kurama's.

"Mm-hm. So I've gathered, by the stares I've received today." Kurama winked over his shoulder, replacing his books into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I should get going."

Lance gave him an exaggerated pout, but opened the classroom door. "Tease;" he said sulkily, and Kurama laughed.

"Don't worry, Professor. Tutoring session, tonight at nine?"

The brunette chuckled and nodded, and Kurama could swear that he heard the professor mutter "I think I saw a porno like this once" as the door clicked shut behind him. He smiled, setting off down the hallway.

The door creaked open, and Lance poked his head out. "Minamino;" he called.

Kurama turned. "Yes, Professor?"

Lance gave him a small, secret grin. "Wear the skirt."

-0-0-0-0-

"You;" Ron told Harry accusingly at dinner that night, "were checking out Malfoy."

"I was not." Harry glared at him, shoveling mashed potatoes onto his plate with a little more enthusiasm than usual. Hermione, sitting next to Ron, rolled her eyes and disappeared behind her Arithmancy book. Determined to have the last word, Harry added spontaneously "And besides, I'm not the one talking about all those straight blokes wanting to get it on with members of our House. Something you want to share with the class, mate?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she peered over the top of her book at Ron with a calculating expression. "Are you _really_, Ron?"

Ron went red to the roots of his hair. "_No_;" he said forcefully. "I'm not—I never said—fuck;" he concluded, taking a large bite out of a buttered roll.

Harry, feeling quite pleased with himself, happily takes a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Kurama, ten minutes late, plops down beside him, schoolgirl braids bouncing. "Hi;" he greeted, taking a plate and pulling a bowl of steamed broccoli towards him.

"Hi, back;" Harry said. "Where were you?"

"Library;" the redhead replied immediately, setting the broccoli aside and passing it to Lavender, who had asked for it. He looked up at the ceiling. "It's going to snow later, I think."

"Really?" Harry craned his neck, but the clouds didn't look especially promising to him. "How do you know?"

"Intuition;" Kurama replied, pouring melted cheese over his broccoli and ignoring Ron as the other boy crinkling his nose. "I have a thing for snow."

"Speaking of;" Hermione said suddenly, placing her book aside. "What are you doing over the holidays, Kurama? They're coming up quickly."

"Hiei and I are heading back to Japan;" a surprisingly excited glint flickered into Kurama's eyes. "Or I am, in any case. I know he's staying long enough to visit with his sister, and I don't know how long he'll be there after that, but we're flying back together."

Ron's eyebrows raised. "Flying? On brooms?"

Kurama shook his head. "Plane."

"Like _Muggles_?" He looked fascinated.

Kurama chuckled, turning back to Hermione. "And you?"

"I'm going home to Cheshire, to visit my mum and dad." She looked as excited as Kurama to be visiting home, glancing at Harry. "What about you, Harry? Do you have any plans?"

Harry shrugged. "None yet. I guess I'll stay—"

"Oh, that's right!" Ron interrupted. "Harry, my mum invited you up for the holidays. For Christmas and New Year's and all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Way to wait until the last minute, Ron."

Ron gave her his best "sowwy, do you still wuv me?" face, and she snorted, tapping him lightly on the head with her book.

Harry and Kurama exchanged glances, and Harry grinned. "They're so made for each other, aren't they?"

Ron and Hermione made gagging motions, and Kurama and Harry laughed.

-0-0-0-0-

Lance was grinning when he opened his office door for Kurama at nine o'clock that night. "No books tonight, I see?"

"I told Neville that you'd asked me to tell him to schedule study sessions beforehand, so that you'd be better prepared to help him." Kurama tucked a bit of hair behind his ear, having given up on trying to coax it back into its braid. Lance took the end of one braid in one hand, twirling it around his fingers. "It really is a good look for you;" he commented idly. "The whole drag thing, I mean."

Kurama rolled his eyes, tugging his hair back. "Don't count on it becoming a regularity. Have you ever worn a skirt? It's not the most comfortable experience in the world." He wandered around Lance's desk, picking up a small silver orb that turned a bright reddish-pink at his touch. "What is this?"

Lance, watching him, took a seat in his chair, taking Kurama's free hand and pulling him closer. Kurama went with a small smile, settling himself comfortably in Lance's lap, straddling the older man's thighs. Lance settled one hand on the small of Kurama's lap to support him, while his other curved around the wrist that held the orb. "It's sort of like a Muggle mood ring;" he explained. "But more accurate, naturally."

"Oh." Kurama looked interested, studying the color currently floating around the glass confines. "What does this color mean, then?"

Lance grinned, closing his fingers over Kurama's. The color reddened, darkening. "Passion," he said simply.

Kurama smiled, setting the orb down back on the desk. Threading his fingers through Lance's hair, he leaned in for a kiss. Lance's free hand found Kurama's jaw, guiding the redhead's mouth open and teasing his tongue into Kurama's mouth. Kurama's legs tightened around Lance's thighs, eyes fluttering closed as the hand previously resting on his back slipped under his shirt. The rush from the skin-on-skin contact was sudden and sweet, and he let his fingers fall from Lance's hair to his shoulders, clenching in the other man's clothes.

And then, without warning, a rush of dizziness shot through his body. The breath went out of him and Kurama broke the kiss, gasping. He felt shaky and weak, and his fingers trembled where they still held Lance's shirt. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the stars from his eyes, even as he dimly realized that Lance was calling his name.

"Kurama? Kurama, baby, what happened? Talk to me, baby, what's going on?" There was mounting panic in the other man's voice and Kurama felt himself being scooped into Lance's arms and laid gently on his back on the floor, his head lowered carefully to the ground supported by one strong hand. "Are you alright? Come on, precious, breathe—baby, I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey, don't move—"

"I'm okay;" Kurama finally gasped out, vision slowly clearing. Lance's eyes, wide and blue and utterly _scared_, swam into his line of vision, and he groped for Lance's hand. It grasped his instantly, larger fingers completely enveloping his slender ones.

"What happened?" Lance asked, voice significantly calmer, though his hand still trembled where it gripped Kurama's.

"I don't know;" he managed, pushing himself shakily onto his elbows. Lance's hand went to his back, gentle support. "I just…I got dizzy. I can't explain it."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing—"

"I'm fine;" Kurama's reassuring smile was a bit too weak to be completely convincing, but Lance sighed.

"Alright. But…nothing else tonight, okay?" Settling himself cross-legged on the floor, he leaned against the desk and let Kurama curl up in his arms. "Did you eat today?"

"Mm." Kurama nodded against Lance's shoulder. "I always do. I can't really explain why I'm losing weight like I am."

"Maybe you _should _go—"

"No."

"Alright, alright." Lance nuzzled Kurama's neck gently, placing a soft kiss against the pale skin there. "What am I going to do without you for two and a half weeks?" He murmured, seemingly half to himself.

Kurama smiled with false sweetness, twining his arms around the other man's neck. "Mucho masturbation?" He suggested.

Muggles had their humor.

Lance gave a quiet laugh, picking up on the reference. He sighed and leaned his head back, glancing up at the window. "Oh;" he said quietly. "Look."

Kurama followed his gaze. A light snowfall was drifting past the window, swirling down in lazy gusts that ensured a healthy powder over the school grounds the next day. Kurama met Lance's eyes, a genuinely sweet smile tugging at his lips. "Kiss me, it's beginning to snow;" he murmured.

Lance smiled, brushed a lock of red hair out of Kurama's face, and obliged.

-0-0-0-0-

**Ending Notes: **Well, as we all know I'm not allowed to post individual review responses anymore. But I do read them, and I'll reply when I can, so I hope you'll still review.

Notes on the chapter…well, I think I'lljust have to keep apologizing that it took so long! I really am sorry, everyone, and I know that this chapter probably didn't satisfy anyone as far as content goes.Basically, this was the token crack!chapter. The whole "sixth yeardare day" thing was inspired by "senior skip day" at myschool, and I had to work something like this in. So I know nothing important really happened pairing-wise (save for theLance/Kurama), butthe plot will start tothicken soon.(or has it already...?)Really, though, the real plot will start to emerge within the next few chapters, that much I can promise, and the next chapter should be up (hopefully) with much less of a wait than this one has.

Oh, and for those of you who enjoyed my RENT references: rock on. Because RENT? Is teh hot.

Pwnage, n00bs.

Please review, my loves!


	13. Home for the Holidays Part I

Hello, hello.

Just so you all know, I'm starting this twenty-four hours (give or take a minute or two) after chapter 12 was posted. So even if it's another seven months before this is posted—which, hopefully, it won't be—I'd just like you to let you know that I _started_ it early.

Hehehehe.

In any case, I hope this was a quick enough update. I wrote this awhile ago, but then I got it betaed and checked over and such so it took a bit longer. So, I hope you enjoy.

P.S. Muchos gracias to Hitome-chan for the beta. Love you!

-0-0-0-0-

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 13**

**Home for the Holidays (Part I)**

-0-0-0-0-

Yuusuke hated waiting.

He hated the feeling of standing helplessly around, unable to make time go faster. Shoving his hands into his pockets and exhaling a held breath, he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, eyes shifting around the airport.

From where he stood next to the entrance to the gate area, he had seen more reunions of overly-sappy families, friends, and couples than he'd ever needed to. If he heard one more female voice screech "Oh, _baby_!" one more time as some woman jumped into her lover's arms, Yuusuke was beginning to think he'd go street fighter on their asses.

His conscience, which sometime in the middle of fifth grade had taken and stuck to the form of Keiko, told him that that was a very, very bad idea.

And despite all outward appearances; Yuusuke was the sort of person who listened to his conscience.

Usually.

He checked his watch, contemplated, and looked back at the happily kissing couple several feet away from him.

Street fighter was starting to look mighty friendly.

He sighed, running his fingers through his gelled hair. He hated airports, they were too sterile. "Fuck;" he mumbled. "This sucks. Where is he?"

"Yuusuke!"

The sound of his name sent him spinning around on his heel, and then Kurama was in his arms.

-0-0-0-0-

"I feel like it's been ages;" Yuusuke told him three hours later as they walked down the street to Keiko's family's ramen shop. He had firmly commandeered Kurama's small duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder and insisting on carrying it. Kurama had rolled his eyes, muttering something about being treated like a girl, but hadn't protested.

He looked thinner, Yuusuke mused, studying his friend out of the corner of his eye. Or maybe he was imagining it, and it was just the different style of clothing the redhead was wearing. In a remarkable difference from the conservative clothes Yuusuke was used to seeing, Kurama was currently dressed in low-slung, tight jeans (girl's jeans, maybe? Yuusuke couldn't tell.), a green polo over a white long-sleeved shirt, and a brown wool winter jacket. The entire ensemble was a bit…feminine, really; but Yuusuke couldn't say that it didn't flatter him.

Kurama caught him staring, and smiled. "What are you looking at?"

"You;" Yuusuke said honestly, and couldn't help a grin. "You look good, man. Europe must be treating you nice."

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't." Kurama sighed happily, looking around at the Japanese signs. "It's good to be home, though;" he said, and Yuusuke felt a small curl of warmth at the idea that Kurama had honestly started to consider Japan 'home', rather than Makai.

"It's good to have you home;" he said instead, and slung an arm around Kurama's shoulders. "I missed you."

Kurama laughed. "Stop. People will stare."

"Well, let them." Just for good measure, he wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and hoisted him into the air, spinning him around as Kurama's hands flew to his shoulders for security. "I haven't seen my best friend for four months, and now he's back, and fuck up the _ass _anyone who can't appreciate how happy that makes me!" He yelled the statement, and several people nearby looked at them and laughed good-naturedly.

Kurama was laughing, too, though he did try to look indignant. "Put me _down_, Yuusuke;" he said finally, and Yuusuke allowed him to slip through his grip until his feet touched the ground. There was a moment where he simply stared at the other boy, and then he smiled and said "It's good to know you haven't changed."

Yuusuke grinned. "Glad you think so." Offering his arm to Kurama, he said cheerfully; "So, how about ramen? Keiko will be glad to see you."

Kurama's eyes were dancing with a genuine happiness as he linked his arm through Yuusuke's. "That sounds wonderful."

-0-0-0-0-

Molly Weasley met Ron, Harry, and Ginny at King's Cross Station.

"Come here, all of you;" she said upon seeing them, scooping the three of them into one large hug. Pulling away after a moment and surveying them, she gave a motherly sigh. "You're all too thin. Don't they feed you at school anymore? Really, let me look at you." She inspected each of them in turn, commenting on Ron's acne ("Really, Ron, at least ask Hermione to magic some of it away."), Ginny's hair ("Ginny, dear, that new conditioner is working wonders. I've never seen it so red before."), and Harry in general ("Sweet, you're looking awfully peaked. Have you been ill lately? Staying up too late studying? It's a tricky year, sixth, but you need to relax sometimes—")

"Mum," Ron finally interrupted, "Shouldn't we get out to the car?"

Harry shot him a grateful look as Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. "Goodness, you're right. The Ministry provided them, and there's plenty of room for all of your things…off we go then, dears. Have you all got your trolleys?"

"Yes, Mum." Ron and Ginny chorused, and Harry filled in with "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley was waiting at the car, waving enthusiastically at them as they approached.

"Hullo, hullo;" he greeted, pulling Ginny into a hug. "Happy holidays." He pressed a kiss to his daughter's hair and reached for Ron, shaking his son's hand, then Harry's. "Have you had a good term so far?"

"We wouldn't know, of course;" Mrs. Weasley sniffed, "seeing as how you never write."

"Oh, come off it, Mum." Ron rolled his eyes. "We write."

"A letter a month hardly counts as _writing_, Ron. I get more letters from Hermione than I do from you."

Ron's eyes widened. "Hermione writes to you?"

"Of course she does. Just to say hello, mostly, and to keep us posted on the going-ons of you two." She frowned at Ron and Harry, who suddenly decided to be fascinated by the pavement.

"Well, here's not the place to be talking." Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.

"We really have the whole family this year," Mrs. Weasley told them as they piled into the car. "Even Charlie's come home, all the way from Romania."

-0-0-0-0-

Harry loved waking up in the Burrow. It was a comfortable, homey feeling that he never had waking up on Privet Drive, or even at Hogwarts. He snuggled into his camp bed, wondering exactly why he was awake so early, when he realised that someone was shaking him awake.

"Harry. Hey, c'mon mate. Wake up."

He cracked his eyes open. "Ron?"

"Yep." Ron sat back on his own bed, already fully dressed. "Up you get."

"_Why?_" Harry sat up, squinting at his watch. The digital numbers blinked six-thirty. "Er, Ron…seriously. Why?"

"Christmas tradition." Ron said, sounding only slightly cheerful.

"Christmas is tomorrow, Ron." Harry pointed out, but rolled out of bed anyway.

Ron shrugged. "Well, not so much Christmas, but holiday. Come downstairs, my mum'll explain."

-0-0-0-0-

Harry blinked. "Delivering flowers at St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, bustling around the table with a plate of pancakes and serving them one person at a time. "A lot of the people in St. Mungo's don't have family or friends to visit them over the holidays. Visiting is something Arthur and I started doing before Bill was born, and we've just kept it up over the years. How many pancakes do you want, Ginny?"

"Just two, mum, thanks." Ginny turned to Harry. "It's actually not as awkward as it sounds. It's a Ministry-sponsored thing and they provide the bouquets, we just deliver them. People are usually really happy to get visitors, especially over the holidays."

Harry couldn't help but feel a tingle of warmth. To think—even a family with so little to spare put others first. He'd always loved the Weasley family's kindness, but the depths of it never ceased to surprise him. "That's…really cool. I'd love to help."

"Of course you can, Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock on the wall. "The twins should be here by around seven-thirty, and we'll leave after they've eaten."

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked curiously. Last year, when they'd gone to visit Mr. Weasley, they'd left from Grimmuald Place and travelled by train. He was curious to know how they'd get there from the Burrow.

"Well, dear, we're taking the train into London and we'll be walking from there." She served a generous amount of pancakes onto Harry's plate without asking how many he wanted. "The Ministry's paying;" she said in response to his unspoken question. "And you eat all of those."

Harry grinned, accepting the syrup from Ginny. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

She kissed his hair fondly and smiled. "Now, why can't the rest of you be that obedient? And speaking of obedience, where on earth are the twins?"

Right on cue, Fred and George Apparated into the kitchen doorway. "G'morning, you lot," Fred greeted them, setting a large pile of presents down just outside the door. "Happy holidays, happy holidays."

"Can't tell you how glad we are to be home." George added, setting another pile beside Fred's. "C'mere and give your brothers some hugs."

Hugs and kisses were passed around, and the twins took their seats at the table. "When're we leaving for St. Mungo's, Mum?" George asked curiously, heaping eggs onto his plate.

"Just as soon as you two finish breakfast." Mrs. Weasley sat down as well. "Who's looking after the shop while you two are gone?"

"We're closed until New Year's." Fred said around a mouthful of bacon, and Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Can you afford to do that?"

"Surprisingly—" George began.

"—yes." Fred finished. "Business is great; we've got the liberty to take a few days off."

"But really," George swallowed thickly. "Would it kill you lot to write to us every now and then? We're completely out of the loop."

"The Weasley Love Loop, as we've taken to calling it—" Fred added.

"—and, not going to lie, we've taken to being a bit offended." George finished with a dramatic sniffle.

Ron snorted. "The two of you are turning into Mum."

"You know," Ginny said thoughtfully, "If Mum was two slightly insane people who love pulling pranks on people."

George grinned. "Well, I always suspected her of having multiple personalities."

"Oh, and speaking of multiple personalities;" Fred interrupted. "We've recently developed a new trick—"

"Boys, no personality-changing business talk at the table." Mrs. Weasley said mildly, filling up her teacup. "Would anyone like more tea?"

-0-0-0-0-

They reached St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries at ten o'clock that morning, filing into the lobby chatting and squabbling. While Mrs. Weasley checked them in as volunteers, Harry peered at the floor guide, re-familiarising himself with the building.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder, following his gaze. "What floor do you want to take? We generally split into groups of two or three, and a couple of us take each floor. I usually take Spell Damage, it's the most interesting—especially the more illegal ones, they're always good for a laugh—ouch!" He glared at Ginny, who had whipped him across the back of the head with her handbag. "What was that for?"

"For being _insensitive_." She said crossly. "Honestly, Ron, if _you_ were some poor bloke who'd had a spell blow up in his face, would _you _want people chuckling at you behind your back?"

"Probably not;" Ron admitted, and shrugged. "Sorry, Ginny."

"Don't apologise to _me_," she huffed, and stormed off to talk to Bill.

"What's up with _her_?" Ron asked incredulously, staring after his sister.

"Dunno;" Harry replied. "PMS, maybe?"

Ron poked him in the chest. "Don't you start thinking about _any_ of my sister's vaginal functions, you."

"Ugh. Ron, that's…ugh. Please. She's _Ginny_." Harry sputtered for words. "She's—" _—she's what? Too young? Too like you? Your sister?_

…_A girl?_

"—Like a sister to me;" he finally managed, folding his arms across his chest. "I was just offering suggestions, anyway."

Ron chuckled, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders. "I was just kidding with you, mate."

Mrs. Weasley came over, bundles of flowers in her arms. She handed each of them several bouquets and clapped her hands together. "Alright, dears;" she said. "The two of you are going to take the third floor—that's Potion and Plant Poisoning. Off you go." Ushering them towards the stairs, she said cheerfully "And _do_ remember not to touch anything. You never know what you could come into contact with."

"Right." They chorused, trooping up the stairs.

"You know, it's too bad;" Ron muttered as they rounded the second floor landing and started up the third flight. "I really _did_ want to do Spell Damage."

Harry laughed. "Look at it this way, mate, we can always come by for some visiting tomorrow." They reached the third floor, which extended out in two hallways from the stairs. "Alright;" Harry said. "What say you go left, I'll go right?"

"Sure." Ron said. "Meet you back here when you're done delivering, alright?"

"Right. See you." Waving as best he could with his arms full of flowers, Harry headed down the left-hand hallway.

-0-0-0-0-

Two hours later, Harry was down to one room and one bouquet.

He was slightly surprised at how much he was enjoying the day. The patients he had stopped into see had greeted him cheerfully, offering him friendly smiles and welcoming words. Some had asked him to sit and chat with them and he had done so readily, talking about anything that came to mind.

And no one asked him about his scar, or about Voldemort, or about the Ministry. That, really, was what really made it worth it.

He left the second-to-last room with a wave and a "Merry Christmas!", as a slightly raspy voice responded "And to you!" He closed the door behind him with a soft click, padding down to the last room.

The door was closed, which didn't surprise him, and he knocked respectfully.

A soft, female voice called "Come in," and he entered.

Narcissa Malfoy lay in the bed, looking pale and drawn. She was propped up on several pillows, her white-blond hair the only thing visibly separating her white skin from the white pillow. Her grey eyes—_Draco's eyes_, Harry thought before he could stop himself—blinked at him, surprised.

And then, to Harry's shock, she smiled. "Harry Potter, is it? Come in."

Nervously he did so, closing the door behind him. As he stood nervously in front of the door he noticed that the room had another occupant, curled in the chair beside the simple wooden table—Draco. The boy was asleep, arms folded on the table and his head resting in his arms.

Narcissa followed Harry's gaze to her son. "He dropped off sometime in the night; he's been awake for nearly three days straight." Levelling herself into more of a sitting position, she beckoned him over. "Come here, Mr. Potter. I don't bite."

Quietly, so as not to wake Draco, Harry tiptoed to her bedside. He saw her eyes glance at the flowers, and flushed. "Oh. Um, these are for you. Well, not intentionally for you, I mean for whoever was in the room. I mean…"

She cut him off with a laugh, softer and gentler than anything he ever thought he'd hear from a Malfoy's lips. "I'm familiar with the charity you're participating in," she told him with a smile. "I spent several years trying to convince Lucius to do it, but he never agreed. He liked being the unseen face of a charity rather than an active participant."

Harry shifted awkwardly, unsure how to respond. Narcissa had brought up the subject of Lucius unasked, and Harry chewed his bottom lip. What did one say to the woman whose husband he had gotten thrown into jail?

"Don't look so nervous." Narcissa inclined her head towards the chair at her bedside. "Please, sit. I'd like to talk to you."

Placing the flowers on the bedside table, Harry sat, the fingers of one hand fidgeting nervously with a loose thread on his sweatshirt. He felt out of place, despite his surroundings being nothing more than an average hospital room. It was Narcissa, he supposed, who gave the impression of the room being more important—even here, she carried herself and spoke with poise and an elegance that took Harry aback. She was, he realised, a remarkably beautiful woman, even dressed in simple sleeping robes with her white-blond hair tumbling unclasped over her shoulders.

But then, he reminded himself, she _was_ Draco's mother. And as aesthetically attractive as Lucius Malfoy was, Draco's softer beauty had obviously come from his mother.

"So…" he began nervously, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Narcissa's eyes flickered to her son, and then to Harry. "I'd like to thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry, genuinely surprised, stared at her. "For…what? And just Harry, please. I'm just Harry."

"Just Harry, then." Her eyes closed briefly, and then opened again. "I wanted to thank you for Lucius."

"Er." Harry cleared his throat. "I…" he leaned forward slightly, elbows resting on his knees. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I got him tossed into Azkaban. What could you want to thank me for?"

She sighed. "I understand the question. I suppose I phrased things badly, anyway." She ran a pale hand through her hair. "Really…a better way of putting it would be to say that I'm grateful to you for taking him out of Draco's life."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I love my son very much, Harry." Narcissa said, her eyes drifting back to Draco. "And so does Lucius, in his own way. But Lucius…he does not know how to love a child for being a child. He forced Draco to grow up too fast, didn't give him enough time to learn about life before he threw him into it." She gave him a small smile. "Do you understand, now?"

"I think so." Harry stared at his hands, reluctant to meet her eyes. "Mal—Draco doesn't really agree with you. He hates me for what I did."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, he doesn't. If he hates you, it has nothing to do with his father." She extended her hand, and Harry took it nervously. Her fingers were slender and cool, very much like Draco's. Her hand trembled in his, and he folded his other hand over it instinctively. "Harry;" Narcissa said, "Draco…doesn't know how to show his appreciation for what you did. He…he is confused, amongst other emotions, and you know as well as I do that the two of you don't exactly have a fond regard for each other."

Harry flushed. "I—"

She squeezed his hand. "Don't fret; your relationship with my son doesn't concern me." She smiled with astonishing kindness. "Schoolboy hate isn't exactly the scariest thing in the world, as I'm sure you know."

"I don't hate your son, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, and was surprised at how honest the statement was. "I just…he confuses me."

Narcissa laughed softly, releasing his hand. "Draco confuses a lot of people. He's difficult to get close to." She looked back to Draco. "Yet that's a trait that seems to draw people to him, rather than push them away."

Harry thought about it, and realised that she was right. Draco's cold prickly exterior had, in its own way, attracted him since the day they met. "Yeah," he said, with a bit of a laugh. "I guess so."

Draco stirred in his chair, opening his eyes with what looked like reluctance. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, squinting around the room, his sleepy grey eyes settling first on his mother. "Morning, mum."

"It's afternoon, Draco;" she told him with a soft chuckle, and he shrugged.

"All the same to me, it's the holidays after a—" He caught sight of Harry and his jaw dropped. "_Potter_?" he sputtered out, looking completely surprised in an oddly becoming sort of way. "What…what are you…?"

"Delivering flowers." Harry said quickly. "With the Weasleys. I didn't know your mum was here, but we got to talking and…uh…" He checked his watch and laughed nervously. "I should probably be going, and all. They'll be waiting for me." He nodded to Narcissa. "It was very nice talking to you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"My pleasure, Harry." She smiled at him. "Do come and visit me again, won't you? Before the holidays are over?"

"I—I'll try." He smiled, hopefully less nervously than he felt, and left as quickly as he could without seeming offensive.

As the door clicked behind him, he heard Draco's incredulous voice say "What the bloody hell was _that_ about?"

And despite himself, he grinned.

-0-0-0-0-

Kurama was greeted by the entire crew when he walked into the Yukimura Ramen House. Kuwabara caught him completely off-guard by sweeping him into a bear hug, lifting the smaller redhead clear off the ground. When he set the dizzy youko back on his feet, he was immediately swamped by the girls. Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru all kissed him, and even Yukina gave him a shy peck on the cheek. They crowded around one of the larger tables, chattering happily while Keiko and Botan ran to get food.

"So, _seriously_, Kurama;" Kuwabara said earnestly. "Where have you _been_?"

"I told you, I'm not allowed to say." He smiled and thanked Keiko as she set a tray of food in front of him. "The best explanation I can give is that I was at school."

"In _Europe_?" Keiko said disbelievingly, taking a seat next to Yuusuke.

"In Europe," he confirmed, breaking his chopsticks conclusively. "It's not as bad as it sounds. I had Hiei with me, of course."

"How is Hiei?" Yukina asked curiously, rice bowl in hand. "He sends me letters every now and then?"

"Does he?" Kurama filed that bit of information away to harass Hiei with later. "What does he tell you in his letters?"

She blushed, embarrassed to have started a new conversation. "Oh, nothing much. Just that the two of you are alright, and you're not in any danger, mostly." Concern flitted through her eyes. "You _are_ safe where you are, aren't you?" She flushed a darker red, nearly on par with her eyes. "Not that you can't take care of yourselves, of course. I…"

He laughed. "I get your meaning, Yukina, don't worry. And we're fine, I promise you that much."

"I've got a question for you, actually." Yuusuke spoke up around a mouthful of rice. He swallowed with what looked like considerable difficulty and said "It's about that bird, the one that delivers your letters."

"Oh…Murugu?" Kurama smiled. "I was wondering if she'd come up. I found her in an emporium in London. It's horrible to see a Makai bird caged, so…I took her with me."

"Did you pay for her?" Shizuru raised her eyebrows over her sake cup.

"Of course I did," he said, sounding offended. "I'll have you know I've been on the straight and narrow for almost ten years now."

Yuusuke snorted into his drink. "Uh…have you forgotten the little incident that got you landed with me in the first place?"

"That?" Kurama waved a hand dismissively. "Doesn't count."

Yuusuke rolled his eyes and pulled Kurama's hair fondly, while Kuwabara snickered and Yukina giggled into her ramen.

-0-0-0-0-

Yuusuke walked Kurama back to his house that night. They spoke very little, and only about insignificant things when they did talk to each other. It was more a chance to enjoy one another's company than anything else, and they took the time they had.

They parted at Kurama's door. Yuusuke declined the offered drink and handed Kurama's bag back to him with a grin. "It's good to have you home, man."

"It's good to be home, Yuusuke." Kurama slung his bag over his shoulder. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"'Course you will. Meet at the ramen shop, we'll hang with Kuwabara and the girls." He flipped his collar. "I'm sure we can entertain them somehow, even with Kuwabara's sixteen-second attention span."

Kurama laughed. "I'm willing to bet that you'll think of something. Goodnight, Yuusuke."

"Night."

Kurama waited until the dark-haired boy had turned the corner before stepping inside via a long-unused key from the bottom of his pack, calling into the foyer "I'm home!"

"_Shuuichi_!"

He set his bag down and braced himself for the onslaught. It came in the form of his mother dashing in from the kitchen and throwing herself into his arms, kissing his cheek with a mother's fervour. "Oh, sweetheart, it's wonderful to have you back. I was so happy to get your letter, but I didn't have the time to write back—your bird's up in your room. I gave her something to nibble, but I wasn't sure what kind of bird she _was_ so I didn't know what to give her…was lettuce alright, or should I have gotten bird food? I can go fetch some—"

He cut her off with a gentle laugh. "Lettuce is fine, mother, she eats just about anything."

Shiori wasn't nearly finished, though. "Do you want something to eat? I know you've had supper with your friends, but you should probably have something else anyway…"

Half an hour and two force-fed bowls of ramen later, Kurama headed up to his room, duffle over his shoulder. He shut the door behind him, and gave the room a quick once-over, happy to see that nothing had changed since the summer. Jet lag caught up with him and he stumbled over to the bed, dropping his bag and curling up, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Do you know how ridiculously juvenile you look like that?"

Hiei's voice didn't surprise him nearly as much as it could have. Stifling a yawn, Kurama sat up, turning towards the window. The little demon was sitting comfortably on the sill, leaning against the window frame with one leg drawn to his chest and the other dangling loosely into the room. His bag, sword, and boots had been tossed carelessly to the floor under the window, Hiei apparently choosing to keep his feet bare despite the cold weather. Muguru was perched on Hiei's bent knee, his bandaged hand stroking through the feathers of her head.

"Welcome back to Japan," Kurama greeted him. "When did you get in?"

Hiei snorted. "Before you did, I'm assuming. I don't know why you bother with those stupid planes."

"Because I don't feel like running across two continents just to get home?" Kurama suggested, and Hiei shrugged in a 'to each his own' sort of fashion. "Have you eaten?"

"I stopped by Genkai's temple." Hiei moved his knee slightly and Muguru fluttered away, settling herself on Kurama's bookshelf.

"Good to see you, too," Kurama told the bird, and she blinked at him.

"Don't act so offended," she scoffed. "_I'm_ not the one who wasn't even there to greet his poor, hardworking messenger."

He smiled. "I'm sorry. I've neglected you horribly, I know. Shall I make it up for you by picking you up something to eat tomorrow?"

She seemed to consider it, and then smiled as much as a bird could. "I like chicken-flavoured ramen," she told him pointedly, and he chuckled.

"That can certainly be arranged."

Muguru chirped happily and flew down, nipping at his ear affectionately before flying out the window, presumably looking for a place to perch for the night. Kurama shook his head, wondering how he'd just gotten peer pressured into catering to a bird. "I'm going to bed," he announced, more to himself than to Hiei, and burrowed under the blankets, curling around his previously abandoned pillow. After a moment, he lifted his head. "Sleeping on the windowsill, Hiei?"

Hiei raised his eyebrows. "It beats the floor."

Kurama scooted closer to the wall and lifted a corner of the blankets, the invitation obvious but unspoken. Hiei stared at him, and then let out what might have been a laugh and hopped off the sill, crossing the room. He slipped under the blankets, keeping enough of a distance between them.

"'Night, Hiei." Kurama's voice, slightly muffled by the pillow, slipped through the silence.

"Hn." He closed his eyes. "'Night."

There was another soft silence, and then Kurama said, voice thick with sleep, "Welcome home."

And Hiei fell asleep smiling.

-0-0-0-0-

Aww, teh fluff. Hehehe.

Reviews make me happy, and expect the next update mid-to-late May. I'm going to an Anime convention in May, so I'll have lots of stories for the next update.

Ta, m'loves.


	14. Home for the Holidays Part II

Um. Hi.

So…I suppose this is the part where I grovel and plead for forgiveness, right?

I'm so, so, _so _sorry about the huge wait. I'm not going to bother trying to make excuses for why it's been so long. Basically it comes down to writer's block and my own laziness. Though to my credit, my computer's crashed twice and erased what I've had for this chapter both times, so I've had to write it three times. Technically.

Anyway. I hope you're all well and good, and I'm glad you're all still sticking with this little story of mine. What I've got here is another filler-ish chapter, though with a bit more relationship development, but once the boys are back at school we'll be delving right into super-special plot development, I promise.

Oh, and just to clear one thing up, because I noticed some awkward shifting: I know Yuusuke's greeting to Kurama was a bit shounen-ai-ish, but it's not meant to be. I've always written their relationship as being very sweet, very caring, and a bit touchy-feely…mostly because it's based off of my cuter guy friends. Also, when you think about it, those boys have seen each other almost die too many times to care overmuch about how macho they appear in society (Kurama especially, he's not all that macho anywhere). I've always pictured the two of them to have a loving relationship that's purely platonic love, in which hugs and cuddles can be exchanged at no cost to anyone's sexuality.

Not that they wouldn't make an adorable couple, it's just that Hiei/Kurama is my numero uno OTP, _then_ it's Yuusuke/Kurama. Hehe.

So, my dears, enjoy your update. Off you go.

-0-0-0-0-

**Majikku no Seirei: Chapter 14**

**Home for the Holidays (Part II)**

-0-0-0-0-

Christmas Day dawned crisp, clear, and cold; a decent eight centimetres of fluffy snow had already settled on the ground by the time Harry peered out Ron's window. A drip of water from an icicle dripped onto his nose and he squinted up at it, blinking as he accidentally went cross-eyed.

Ron chuckled behind him, tugging his dressing gown closed. "C'mon, mate, get your head inside before your hair freezes." He grabbed Harry by the back of his t-shirt and gave him a fond tug inside, and Harry plopped down onto his camp bed. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"You too," Harry told him, pulling on his own bathrobe and tugging a pair of socks onto his slightly-numb feet. "Is your mum up?"

"Yeah;" Ron was fairly bouncing near the door. "Let's go, don't you want your presents?"

Harry laughed, wiggling his toes to get the feeling back into them. "You're four years old, Ron, did you know that?"

"And still taller than you," Ron said casually, swiping a hand across the back of Harry's head, slowly enough for the shorter boy to duck. "Come on."

-0-0-0-0-

It was a good haul that year, in Harry's opinion. There was nothing from the Dursleys (not that he'd expected anything), but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley well made up for it by giving him a new Weasley sweater and a box of homemade fudge. Ron had given him a collection of posters from the last Quidditch World Cup. Hermione had sent a book—_what else is new,_ Harry thought fondly—though it appeared to be an interesting one: _Quidditch Teams of the Twentieth Century_, written by the son of the author of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry had to laugh when he opened the gift from Ron—a book as well, but this one detailed (in large, full-colour shots) the female Quidditch teams of Europe.

Ron glanced over at him from where he was tearing the paper off a box from the twins. "Like it, then, mate?"

Harry grinned. "Definitely."

Ron returned the smile and ripped the rest of the paper from his box, blinking comically as he drew out a long swath of fabric and shook it out. "What in the hell—_dress robes_?"

Stifling a laugh in a cough, Harry looked over at the incredulous expression on Ron's face as he examined the deep maroon material. "At least they got your favourite colour, right?"

The red-haired boy glowered at him and Harry laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

The merrily burning fire in the hearth turned an abrupt green, startling them both. After a moment, a beaming Hermione stepped from the flames, brushing soot from the shoulders of her pink snow jacket and smiling. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up. "What're you doing here?"

She hopped down from the fireplace. "My parents contacted the Ministry and got us hooked up to the Floo Network! I thought I'd come by and visit for a bit." Shaking a bit of dust from her bushy hair, she grinned. "Thanks for the book, Harry."

He'd sent her _Hogwarts: a History: the Revised Twenty-First Century Edition_. Shrugging, he smiled. "Thought you'd like it. Thanks for…well, the book."

She brushed off his thanks with a wave of her hand. "You're welcome." She took off her jacket—Harry raised an inquisitive brow—and she grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't sure quite where I'd end up; I've only travelled by floo once. I thought it'd be best to be prepared."

"More thinking ahead than I've ever done," Ron quipped, coming over. "Did you get anything good this year, Hermione?"

"Nothing overly significant." Her tone was mild, but there was something of a secret smile that seemed to pass between them. Harry frowned, confused, but Ron sent him a 'tell you later' grin and he shrugged.

There was a rustling from the kitchen, and Mrs Weasley stuck her head into the room. "There's breakfast if you're hungry, boys, and—oh!" She bustled in, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Hello, there, Hermione. How did you get here?"

"Through the floo, Mrs Weasley. I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Not at all, dear." She tugged Hermione into a bear hug. "It is _wonderful_ to see you, Hermione." Letting her go, she glowered at the boys with her hands on her hips. "Do you know, Hermione, that I get more post from you than I do from the boys combined?"

"Really?" Hermione crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at her friends. "Fancy that."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat. "We'll just, ah, go upstairs and get dressed, then. Shall we?"

-0-0-0-0-

Yuusuke had called Kurama's house on Christmas Eve, requesting to talk to Hiei. The slightly surprised fire demon had taken the phone, and Yuusuke had asked him to meet him in Ueno Park on Christmas morning. The Japanese boy was not religious in any denomination, and Hiei couldn't have cared less about the holiday, so he had shrugged and told Yuusuke he'd meet him at eleven.

Hiei was early—or maybe Yuusuke was late—and took advantage of the time to buy a hot chocolate from a vendor using the yen Kurama had palmed him before he'd left. He had developed a liking for the hot beverage while at Hogwarts, and had glared Kurama down when the redhead had arched an eyebrow over his friend's new obsession.

He settled himself on a bench to drink. A light snow had started falling the night before and was still coming down, though it was more of a lazy drifting than anything resembling a blizzard. The flakes settled in his hair and he shook his head slightly to get them off, wrinkling his nose as one of the flecks of cold settled on it.

"You look like you're ten."

Hiei glared up at Yuusuke as the boy's shadow fell over him. "Unless you're going to block the snow, you're really being useless right now."

Yuusuke grinned. "If I'm so useless, why'd you agree to meet me?"

"I assumed you had something worthwhile. If you didn't, you wouldn't have bothered calling me." Hiei took a sip of his cocoa, pointedly ignoring the upward twitch in Yuusuke's lips as he realized what the demon was drinking. "Why were you late?"

"Keiko." Yuusuke sighed. "She calls me to say she was watching the snow from her window and watching the cars drive over it and get it all dirty, and" he pitched his voice an octave higher, "'it's just so sad, Yuusuke! It's a perfect metaphor for the innocence we all lost when you got involved with this whole demon thing', blah, blah, blah." He shrugged. "Women." With another sigh, he sat down on the bench beside Hiei, reaching over and plucking Hiei's hot chocolate from his hands. Hiei glared when Yuusuke took a sip, but didn't respond until the cup was back in his hand.

"What did you want?"

"To talk to you." Yuusuke said easily, reclining against the back of the bench.

Hiei frowned at him. "I'm leaving unless you get to your point."

"Alright, alright." He raised his hands in surrender, sighing. "It's about Kurama."

"I figured." Hiei looked down at the brown liquid, deciding against drinking in an attempt to make it last. "Specifically?"

"Is he…does he look kind of sick to you?"

Hiei's frown deepened. "Sick?"

"Well, maybe not sick." Yuusuke craned his neck to look up into the snow. "Maybe just thin, I guess? Not even _thin_, just thinner than he was when he left. They feeding you guys at that school?"

"They feed us," Hiei assured him, "And I know he's eating."

Yuusuke looked uneasy. "So…should I be worried? I mean, he's always been a skinny bastard. Is it just some kind of demon metabolism or something?"

Hiei shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you whether or not to worry. There's no reason for him to be losing weight, but there's no reason he shouldn't be, either."

The boy snorted. "Here's a reason. He's a skinny fucker and if he keeps dropping the kilos there'll be nothing left of him."

"I'll convey that sentiment to him," Hiei told him dryly. "Is there a reason you couldn't just talk to him directly?"

Yuusuke looked offended. "Are you saying you didn't appreciate this time spent in my incomparable company?"

"Yes, I believe that's exactly what I'm saying." Yuusuke gave an exaggerated pout, and Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving now."

"Yeah, yeah—oh, hey. One more thing." Yuusuke leaned forward, resting his chin in his gloved hands. "Did Kurama get himself a girl or something up at that school?"

Hiei paused. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Yuusuke looked almost uncomfortable. "When I picked him up at the airport and all…I swear to God, he was practically glowing. I've never seen him looking so…well, healthy might not be the word, but happy probably is. He never looks that happy, except—" he cut himself off, sending Hiei a sidelong glance.

The fire demon narrowed his eyes. "Except?"

"Well…" Yuusuke averted his eyes from Hiei's. "There are some times…it's when he's with you. It's not all the time, just…you'll say something or do something and he'll get this _look_—like he's completely peaceful. Relaxed. Something."

Hiei blinked. "With me?"

"Yeah. That's why I thought maybe you guys had…" He shrugged. "Guess not." He stood. "I'd better go. I told Keiko I'd spend some more time with her tonight. Some Christmas thing." He rolled his eyes. "Seriously. She doesn't even celebrate Christmas."

After a few steps away from Hiei, though, he turned and looked back at him. "Hey. You okay?"

Hiei nodded. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" His hot chocolate was getting cold. It didn't seem to matter.

Yuusuke paused, then shook his head. "No reason. Tell Kurama I said hi."

-0-0-0-0-

Hermione went with them that afternoon when they went back to St. Mungo's. Ron grumbled a bit as they entered the lobby. "I don't mind it, before Christmas. But sometimes I'd really like to just spend the day relaxing."

"I think this is _lovely_, what you do here," Hermione told him matter-of-factly. "You're probably making some sick, lonely people very happy."

Ron's complaining cut off decisively, and Harry couldn't help a grin.

The lobby was brightly lit, decorated with wreathes and lights. Harry thought he saw a few menorahs scattered about, and absent-mindedly thought _well, that's nice of them_ before Ron tugged him by the arm up to the stairwell.

"C'mon, Harry. There's a bloke with a kettle for a head up in Spell Damage that I think you should meet." Ron grinned at him.

He hesitated, "Actually, Ron…there's someone I met yesterday that I'd like to talk to again. Could I meet kettle man later?"

Ron shrugged. "Suit yourself, mate. Come on, Hermione." He took Hermione's hand, blatantly averting her eyes, and led her off down the hall.

Harry followed them with his eyes, unable to keep from smiling. Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, he headed up another flight of stairs, following his memory towards Narcissa's room.

There was no answer to his knock, and the door was unlocked. Cautiously he turned the knob and stuck his head into the room.

Narcissa was asleep, the blankets over her torso rising and falling with every breath. Draco was nowhere to be seen and Harry paused, wondering whether or not it would be appropriate to enter.

"What are you doing here?"

He jumped, startled, and turned to see Draco standing behind him. The blond-haired boy's arms were crossed over his chest, a frown written all over his pale face. "I was—that is—"

"Oh, shut up," Draco muttered, pushing past him into the room. "Don't wake her." He dropped back into the chair he'd been sitting in the last time Harry was there—Harry got the feeling that that chair had seen a lot of Draco in the past days.

Harry stepped into the room. Draco didn't comment, so he closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair beside Draco. "So…"

Draco glanced at him. "You're talking to me."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Why?"

"What d'you mean, 'why'?"

"I mean," Draco said, then glanced at his mother and brought his voice down, "Why are you talking to me? More importantly, why are you here?"

Harry swallowed, shifting in his chair. "She…said to come back and talk to her again."

"She's asleep," Draco pointed out.

"I know that."

Draco went silent, regarding Harry thoughtfully. Harry tried to hold his gaze, but found himself looking away, uncomfortable under the silver-grey stare. "You still haven't answered my question," Draco said after a few moments.

Harry sighed. "I'm talking to you because the alternative is meeting some bloke with a kettle for his head with Ron."

Blond eyebrows shot up, and Harry could swear he saw the hint of a smile. "A kettle?"

"A kettle," Harry affirmed.

"For a head?" Definitely a smile.

"For a head," Harry said, and found himself smiling back.

Draco shook his head. "Well, no wonder. My company is clearly infinitely better."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know about _infinitely_…"

Draco gave him a look that said _you could leave_ and Harry raised his hands in surrender. "So what were you planning on talking _about_, exactly? You realize we have nothing in common."

Harry shrugged. "Figured I'd be talking to your mum, then, didn't I?" Draco didn't respond, only looked at him, so he took a different route. "Have you had lunch?"

Draco blinked, taken aback. "Sorry?"

"Have you eaten lunch?" He repeated.

Draco shook his head.

"Breakfast?"

Another shake.

Harry frowned. "Supper last night?"

This time a nod. "Mother and I."

Harry sighed. "Are you only eating when your mother's awake? You do realize there's a dining room."

Draco made a motion between a shrug and a roll of his shoulders, as if he was brushing off the question while trying to stretch. "I don't like leaving her alone."

"She's asleep."

The grey eyes narrowed in a glare. "It's the thought, Potter."

Harry pursed his lips, then sighed. "Can you leave her for, say, twenty minutes? I'm sure she'd be fine for that long."

Draco snorted. "Leave her and do what, exactly?"

"Get something to eat. I'll buy." Draco opened his mouth and Harry glared at him. "No comments about money."

"I didn't say anything," Draco said, almost defensively.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on." He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him to the door, gently nudging him out of the room.

As they started towards the stairs, Harry couldn't help but find himself wondering what the hell he was doing.

-0-0-0-0-

Kurama jumped in surprise when Hiei walked into his room through the actual door, turning to regard the other demon with an expression of amused shock on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to talk to you," Hiei answered. "Something wrong with that?"

"No. I'm just not used to you using the door." Kurama smiled. He was sitting backwards in his desk chair, having pulled it up to the window to watch the snowstorm outside. Now, he turned the chair around to sit properly, facing Hiei. "What can I do for you?"

Hiei snorted. "When you say it like that it sounds dirty." He nodded towards the window. "What were you doing?"

Kurama shrugged, a few locks of loose hair falling down over his shoulders. "Watching the snow."

The fire demon frowned. "You weren't contemplating the way that it's pure white when it falls but is instantly dirtied by the world, just like childhood innocence being harshly ripped away by the cruelties of reality, or something equally metaphorical?"

The redhead blinked several times. "…Is that…something I seemed likely to be doing?"

Hiei shook his head, tossing his snowy cloak onto the floor (Kurama promptly scooped it up, glared at him, and hung it on the hook on his door) and sat down on Kurama's bed. "I just spent an hour with Yuusuke, and he's been muttering nonstop about that woman of his. He thinks she's trying to convince him to stay away from fighting."

Kurama arched a slender brow. "Isn't she?"

"Point taken." He paused and then, as if giving into curiosity, asked, "What _were _you thinking about, then?"

"Just the snow," Kurama said, a hint of wistfulness slipping into his voice. "I don't really like winter—the snow's nice and all, but all the plants die."

Hiei nodded, getting up of the bed to stand next to the taller demon. "Can you hear them?"

Kurama glanced at him. "The plants?" He took Hiei's silence as an affirmative. "Not…in the literal sense. It's not like they're calling out for me to save them or anything. It's mostly…It's mostly the fact that I _can't _hear them that's the hardest."

The dark-haired demon frowned. "I don't understand."

"Think of it this way. Imagine that all the time, every day, you're walking around with a ringing in your ears. It's a little annoying, but it's always there, so eventually you become used to it, even fond of it. Follow me?" Hiei nodded. "Right. Now, imagine that suddenly you wake up and the ringing's gone. You've gotten so used to it being there that the silence seems just…vast."

"It must be strange."

Kurama smiled grimly. "Strange is the least of it." He turned back to the window, green eyes watching the snow drifting down.

Hiei watched his profile for a few moments before leaning down, resting his elbows on the windowsill and following Kurama's gaze. "Does it hurt? Not hearing them?"

"No," Kurama said softly. "It just feels empty." He turned to his friend with a small smile. "I'll tell you this much, a living flower that I didn't grow myself would be a welcome sight among all this snow."

-0-0-0-0-

Harry bought Draco a sandwich, a bowl of soup, and a bottle of water, and then proceeded to drag the blond over to a table. To his surprise, Draco followed him with little protest, eating slowly but willingly. Harry munched on his own sandwich quietly, trying not to look like he was staring at the other boy.

His efforts went to waste, though, when Draco glanced up at him from around a spoonful of soup and caught his eye. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

Draco's lips twitched into a smirk. "Turning pouf on me, Potter?"

"Don't sound so hopeful," Harry shot back. Draco chuckled and Harry found himself grinning as well. "And it's Harry."

Draco snorted. "Right."

"I'm serious." Harry gestured around with his water bottle. "No one's here, it's not like the school will somehow know that we for twenty minutes spoke on first-name terms."

"_I'll _know." Draco took a bite of his sandwich, chewed, and swallowed. Very high-class table manners, Harry thought, and probably weaned into him from birth. "One conversation with my mother does not make us friends, Potter."

"Harry."

"Fine, _Harry_ then, you wanker." Was that fondness in his voice? Harry grinned to himself. "In any case, once we _are _back at school, I assume you know that I won't be talking to you."

Harry swallowed a bit of tuna sandwich and said "What about Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Except that."

"And Potions?"

Draco looked amused. "In the off chance that I needed to talk to you in Potions, it would likely be to mock your efforts. So I doubt you'll even want me to be talking to you."

Harry sighed. "Fine, don't talk to me in Potions."

They fell silent, and though it wasn't an awkward silence, it wasn't quite comfortable either. Harry began wondering exactly what he had been thinking with this—they had nothing in common, they didn't share the same views on anything, they didn't even like each other.

But then, Narcissa had said that Draco didn't _hate _him either, that he was even grateful…

"You've got lettuce on your cheek," Draco said mildly, yanking Harry out of his reverie.

"Where?" Harry's hand flew up, searching.

"Left…no, my left. Up. Oh, forget it—" Draco rolled his eyes and reached over with his napkin, swiping at something on Harry's cheek. "Got it."

Harry hoped his face wasn't nearly as red as it felt. "Thanks."

Draco shrugged. "It's embarrassing to _me _if you look like a child who can't wipe his face."

Harry smiled. "Right."

Surprisingly enough, they did find some common ground: Quidditch. Once they set aside their House team rivalries, the conversation thrived. They argued the pros and cons of a Wronski Feint, whether the first Plumpton Pass was an accident or not. They compared the Nimbus Line to the Cleensweep series, and Draco surprised Harry with an extensive knowledge of aerodynamics in relation to speed and sensitivity in a broomstick.

"Where did you _learn _all this?" Harry exclaimed, when Draco told him that, in the right wind, a Moontrimmer could outrace a Firebolt.

Draco shrugged. "When I was little, I wanted to work with brooms for a living."

"Quidditch?"

"Not necessarily as a player. I used to think of going into inventing." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm not much of a player, anyway. My dad wanted me on the team."

Harry bit his lip. He didn't want the topic of conversation going anywhere near Draco's father. "I think you're good."

Draco's white-blond eyebrows arched. "Really." It wasn't a question.

"I do," Harry insisted. "I saw you play against Ravenclaw during that March match last year—you had the Snitch before Cho even knew what happened!"

A quick laugh slipped out of Draco's lips. "Are you sure you weren't just happy because you'd just broken up with her?"

Harry flushed. "You heard about that?"

"The whole _school _heard about that."

Harry's celebrity status went unspoken, but still hovered in the air. Harry thought fast, trying to change the subject.

"Is it a requirement for Quidditch teams to have alliteration in their names?"

Draco blinked. "What?"

"Think about it," Harry pressed. "Almost every team. Chudley Cannons, Montrose Magpies, Tutshill Tornadoes—"

"Kenmare Kestrals," Draco threw in helpfully. Harry grinned, and Draco continued, "Wigtown Wanderers, Falmouth Falcons, Appleby Arrows—"

"Ballycastle Bats," they said together. They looked at each other.

Draco was the first to laugh. Harry joined him, and wondered why, if the concept of a friendship between them was so wrong, it felt so incredibly right.

-0-0-0-0-

Their twenty-minute lunch stretched out into almost an hour. They walked back to Narcissa's room, talking about Latin influence on spells. Draco had seemed mildly impressed to learn that Harry knew a bit of conversational language, but Harry confessed that he had only learned it from Hermione.

"I don't understand why the spells couldn't just be in English," Harry grumbled as they turned the corner.

"Quidquid Latine dictum sit altum sonatur." Draco grinned.

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever is said in Latin sounds profound," Draco said, turning the knob to his mother's room.

Narcissa was awake when they entered, sitting up and running a comb through her hair. "There you are, Draco. I was getting worried."

"I went for lunch, Mother," he told her, crossing to her bedside and, in the most blatant display of affection Harry had ever seen from him, kissed her cheek.

"Was that Latin I heard?" Her grey eyes were all but dancing. Harry thought she looked much healthier today than last time. She looked at Harry, and he realized that she was talking to him.

"Oh—yes. We were talking about Latin and spells, and then Draco started showing off." Harry grinned at the blond, who rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't showing off. I'm just far superior to you."

Harry snorted. "Sure. I bet a Galleon you can't say anything in Latin that's not upper-class and profound."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Bene, cum Latine nescias, nolo manus meas in te maculare."

Narcissa laughed, carefree and really quite prettily. Harry looked at her. "What did he say?"

She smiled. "He said 'Well, if you don't understand plain Latin, I'm not going to dirty my hands on you."

"Bugger," Harry muttered, digging in his pocket and flipping Draco a Galleon. The other boy caught it with a Seeker's reflexes, grinning and pocketing it. Harry grinned back and glanced at his watch. "I'd better go. It's getting late."

Narcissa raised a hand in a wave. "It was nice seeing you."

Draco inclined his head slightly. "Ah…thanks for lunch, Pot—Harry."

Harry felt a warmth in his stomach and tried not to look giddy. "No problem." He headed towards the door.

"Happy Christmas," Draco called, and Harry smiled.

It certainly was.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hiei, I would _really_ appreciate knowing where you're taking me," Kurama said, for what must have been the nineteenth time.

"You'll see," Hiei replied, the same cryptic response he'd been giving for the last hour.

Hiei had given Kurama very little information at all since that afternoon. He'd shown up at Kurama's window with a strip of black fabric, which he'd promptly tied around Kurama's eyes. He had helped Kurama into his coat, scarf and boots, then led him outside after a quick word with Shiori.

The next hour had been spent in constant motion. Hiei had helped him into a taxi for about a twenty minute ride, and they'd been walking since. Kurama was grateful for the coat—it was cold out—but he would have been more grateful for some sense of where they were going.

But Hiei's hand was warm around his, the fire demon's guiding step sure and strong. Kurama was confident in the fact that he wasn't being kidnapped, and followed his friend as calmly as one could when one was blindfolded and being led through the streets by a vertically challenged fire demon.

"Are you breathing through your nose?" Hiei asked suddenly.

Kurama furrowed his brow behind the blindfold. "Um. Yes?"

"Well, stop."

"Breathing?" This was too weird.

"Through your nose," Hiei clarified. "Breathe through your mouth."

"O…kay…" Kurama raised his eyebrows. "I would _really_ like to know where we're going."

"Just wait."

The fire demon fell silent, but his fingers squeezed Kurama's gently, and Kurama felt a little better. There was a reassuring warmth in Hiei's fingers that seemed to spread around his, and Kurama realized with a pleasant shock that Hiei was probably channelling fire-ki into him to keep him warm. He smiled, but chose not to embarrass the other demon.

A few more minutes of walking, and Hiei stopped. "Stay here," he told Kurama, and then the warmth was gone and Kurama found himself feeling oddly vulnerable, blindfolded and confused in goodness-knows-where. He tried not to fidget, closing his eyes and listening to the world around him. He could hear voices, male and female, young and old—tourists, most likely, or people out for a Christmas walk. But he could also hear—

Wait.

He frowned, his eyebrows knotting together beneath the cloth. Was that…

Yes. Unmistakably, the pleasant hum of living plant life—a sound somewhere between the thrum of a hummingbird's wings and the buzz of an electric fan when left on for too long. He resisted the urge to sniff the air, shifting slightly in the darkness.

He heard Hiei's footsteps and relaxed slightly as the dark-haired demon took his hand once more. "Where were you?"

"Just taking care of something," Hiei said, amusement in his voice. "Come on."

The path they took was winding and Kurama found himself increasingly grateful for Hiei's steadying hand. He felt a brief blast of warmth—clearly they had walked through a building—and then cold again.

Suddenly Hiei stopped again, and finally said "Duck down a bit." Kurama did so and felt deft fingers on the knot at the back of his head, untying. The knot came loose but Hiei held the blindfold on. "Close your eyes, don't open them until I say."

Kurama smiled, wondering just what he was planning. "They're closed."

The blindfold came away and Kurama straightened up, feeling the cold air on his eyelids.

"Alright," Hiei said. "Open."

He did.

The sun blinded him for a moment and he had to blink for his eyes to adjust. But moments later everything came into focus, and he gasped.

It was a garden.

A real, living garden. Kurama turned in a slow circle, taking everything in. There were flowers, trees and plants of both Eastern and Western origins, a scattering of white-grey pebbles formed the path beneath their feet. He turned to Hiei, eyes wide. "Where _are _we?"

"Chinzan-so," Hiei replied, not quite meeting his eyes. "Tokyo."

Kurama exhaled an awed breath, looking around. "It's beautiful."

"There's more." Hiei reached over and took his hand. "Come with me." Obedient as a child in awe Kurama followed him down the small path. A shrine loomed up in front of them, a three-story pagoda that must have been hundreds of years old. Rice-paper fortunes dangled from trees as they passed, and Hiei stopped. "Look at the altar."

Kurama followed Hiei's gaze to the altar at the centre of the shrine, on which was seated a stone statue of a fox.

"No," he gasped. "An Inari shrine? Hiei, how—how did you find this place?"

The fire demon smiled. "I have my sources."

Kurama felt a stinging of what must have been tears at the back of his eyes. "I—I don't know what to say. You…why did you do this?"

Hiei shrugged. "You said you wanted to see living flowers. Think of this as your Christmas gift."

"I—" Kurama cut himself off, knowing his voice was far too likely to break. Instead, he leaned down, wrapping his arms around his friend in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you. This means so much."

Though he half-expected the demon to push him away, Hiei instead tucked his arms around Kurama's waist. "I'm glad you like it."

Kurama tightened the embrace, closing his eyes. Lance and school tugged at the back of his mind but he pushed the thoughts away, wanting just to savour the moment. Hiei was warm and comforting against him, and the sound of the plants in his ears sent waves of pleasant contentment running through his veins. "Thank you," he repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

Unseen, his cheek against Kurama's and his own eyes closed, Hiei smiled.

Merry Christmas indeed.

-0-0-0-0-

Though he'd prepared himself for it during the entire two weeks of their time there, Yuusuke still couldn't really anticipate how hard it was to send Kurama and Hiei off again. He went with them to the airport (somehow, Kurama had managed to arrange a ticket for Hiei on the same return flight as his own), going as close to the gate as he was legally allowed to.

Kurama had ducked into one of the shops, probably to purchase gum or some sort of sugary treat to keep Hiei placated. Yuusuke and Hiei were left standing by their carry-on bags, trying not to be overly annoyed by the hustle and bustle of parting and reuniting groups around them.

Yuusuke cleared his throat awkwardly. "So."

Hiei glanced at him. "So, what?"

"Nothin'." He fell silent. Hiei wasn't the kind of guy you _talked _to, and after their little discussion on Christmas, Yuusuke wasn't exactly sure what breached the confines of their friendship contract. He did decide, though, that Kurama was well within the borders of fair discussion. "About Kurama."

Was it his imagination, or did a hint of color actually spark into Hiei's cheeks? No. Must've been imagination, any trace of pink was gone as quickly as it came. "What about him?"

"You'll keep an eye on him, right?"

Hiei's eyebrows vanished into his bandanna, his upper lip twitching into a smirk. "Three eyes," he said. "As often as possible."

Yuusuke grinned. "Good. Well, there's that. Good to know."

The fire demon glanced up at him. "Why the worry?"

He shrugged. "I've…got a bad feeling about it." He turned on the sheepish face, scratching the back of his head. "Forget it. I'm paranoid."

"Big word," Hiei muttered, and Yuusuke tried his best to look affronted.

Kurama came out of the shop a moment later, carrying a small plastic bag which he immediately stored in his carry-on backpack, smiling at Hiei in a 'you'll see' sort of way. He stood up, brushing nonexistent dirt from his pant legs and turning to Yuusuke. "Well, my friend, I believe this is where we part ways."

Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Way to make the whole thing sound really fucking formal. C'mere, asshole." He grabbed Kurama in a hug, feeling Kurama's soft laugh more than he heard it. "Be careful, alright? I don't want that stupid bird bringing me a message saying you studied yourself to the bone and died or nothin' like that."

"Double negative, Yuusuke." Kurama said against Yuusuke's ear, a smile in his voice.

"Pick my grammar later. I'm serious, man." And for the first time he realized he _was_ serious. The cold feeling at the base of his spine had never failed him before—he was no Kuwabara, but he definitely knew when something bad was going to happen. He tightened his grip around Kurama's waist, suddenly not wanting to let him go.

But Kurama was hugging him back, maybe not as tight as Yuusuke was hugging him, but the sentiment was there. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll be careful. And so should you, Yuusuke. As I recall lately there's been a few more demon attacks in Japan than in Europe."

"Yeah, whatever," Yuusuke muttered, and Kurama laughed again. His lips brushed gently over Yuusuke's cheek, so lightly it may have been unintentional, but Yuusuke smiled anyway. The punk-ass macho part of his brain promptly screamed "Stop _smiling_, queer!" while the more mature part that had seen Kurama almost die way too many times shot back "Shut the fuck up, he'll smile if he wants to!" He shook his head slightly to shut both of them up, pulling away from Kurama and holding the redhead at arm's length. "Okay," he said. "I guess this is the part where you leave."

"Right," Kurama smiled. There were a few locks of red hair slipping into his eyes and Yuusuke casually brushed them back, his hand settling on Kurama's shoulder.

"Yuusuke," Hiei cut in, mild bemusement in his normally stoic voice, "He needs his arm back if we're going to leave."

"Right!" Yuusuke exclaimed, letting go. "Sorry."

Kurama laughed. "It's fine." He picked up his bag. "Shall we, Hiei?" As he turned away, he looked back over his shoulder at Yuusuke. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching the two walk towards their gate. They made an odd picture—Kurama tall beside Hiei's shorter frame, yet there was no way to mistake them as father and son—Hiei's stride was far too firm to belong to any child. Yuusuke sighed. The two most mismatched people in the world, and he was letting (alright, not _letting_, it wasn't as if he could have stopped them if he'd wanted to) them go off into God-knows-where.

"Hey!" He yelled, his mouth moving before his brain could stop him. "Kurama!"

The redhead turned. Beside him Hiei paused, but didn't look back. Kurama cocked his head quizzically to the side, green eyes questioning.

"Don't—don't do anything stupid." Yuusuke said lamely. "I'll be really pissed if I have to come out there and bail your ass out of some mess."

Kurama blinked at him, then smiled in that oh-I-see-what-you're-saying-even-if-you-don't way of his that made Yuusuke want to grin at him or wring his neck, though he wasn't quite sure which. "Love you too, Yuusuke."

Yuusuke felt his face go red, and Kurama laughed, saying something to Hiei and waving to Yuusuke before walking off again. Yuusuke stared after them, then shook his head and sighed. And Kurama had complained to _him_ about public affection.

He turned, walking towards the airport exit. A last glance over his shoulders affirmed that his friends had vanished into the crowd—at least they knew how to blend.

A blast of cold air hit him as the airport doors slid shut behind him. He burrowed his chin into the collar of his coat, frowning. Was the cold all external?

He looked up, as if he could catch sight of the plane. He definitely had a bad feeling about something—and his bad feelings were almost never alone. Sighing, he folded his arms behind his head, squinting up at the clear winter sky. "Well," he muttered, half to himself. "At least Kurama'll make sure Hiei doesn't blow any shit up."

And, pretending that that was even a bit reassuring, he headed home.

-0-0-0-0-

As I said, I am so, so sorry for the wait, and that this was more filler than decent content. At least there was a bit of relationship development in this one, especially in the H/D area of things (theirloveissocanonOMG). And H/K cuteness is always good in my book.

Anyway, this will be the last of the filler chaps. Once the kiddies are back at school the plot will be back full-force, kickin' ass and takin' names. I'm going to try (keyword: TRY) to get chapter 15 up before auditions for my next school play, which is in two weeks. It's not likely. But keep an eye out. If nothing else, I'll scribble up a little ficlet in either HP or YYH for you all to enjoy. I don't think it's fair for me to only update with chapters, so I'm going to try to keep you all supplied with short fics at the least.

It's been real, lovelies. If any of you still love me enough to comment, reviews are as always appreciated.

Peace.


End file.
